Nickelodeon Racing II: The Return of the Grand Prix
by Spike the Seventh Element
Summary: Twenty of your famous Nicktoon, Nickelodeon, and Nick Jr stars duke it out in the sequel to the original Nicktoons Racing!
1. Chapter 1: Getting to Know Everyone

I've been waiting to do this, but now the time has come! I really disliked the first Nicktoons Racing due to its clunky controls and horrible back story. So I decided to make it better, using more famous Nick stars and making a sequel. I apologize to those who had to patiently wait for this, but now here it is. Enough talking, here it is. Spike the Seventh Element presents: Nickelodeon Racing II: The Return of the Grand Prix!

* * *

"WWWWWWelcome racing fans!" A black and white dog with a black shirt but no pants begins to talk in a microphone at the top of the announcer tower. "My name is Dudley Puppy, and these are the other announcers of this year's Nick Racing!" Dudley points to the giant fairy next to him.

"I am Jorgen Von Strangle. Touch me and I'll hurt you!" Jorgen exclaims in a big booming voice.

"Next to Jorgen we have all the way from New York, King Julian!" Dudley points to a lemur with a crown on his head.

"I like to move it, move it!" Julian begins to sing, but is cut off by Jorgen.

"**Stop Singing!" **Jorgen booms at him.

"Our final announcer is literally out of this world, Gir!" Dudley points to a robot, clearly dressed as a green dog.

"I'm way up high!" Gir cheers. "Everyone down there look like ants!"

"Now that we got the announcers out of the way, let us introduce all of our racers!" Dudley exclaims. "Let us first introduce the Nick Jr racers!"

"First up, we have Dora from the Dora the Explorer world!" Dudley says as her theme song plays and she walks out to the track.

"Vaminos!" Dora cheers

"Next up, we have Kai Lan from the Ni Hao Kai Lan world!" Julian says. Her theme plays as she walks out to the track.

"Ni Hao!" She cheers.

"Next up we have the pathetic, I mean, wonderful Pocoyo from the world Pocoyo." Jorgen says, unexcited. His theme as well plays, and he runs out to the field.

"Yay!" Pocoyo cheers.

"Next up, we have those two little fuzzy little bunnies, Max and Ruby from, that's right, Max and Ruby world!" Gir exclaims as they both walk onto the field and their theme plays.

"Now, let's not get carried away, Max." Ruby exclaims.

"Race!" Max, Ruby's little brother, cheers.

"Now that we got the babies out of the way, let's introduce the real racers." Jorgen mocks the others.

"That's not nice!" The Announcers can hear Ruby cry out.

"Looks like you made little Ruby upset." Dudley says to Jorgen.

"Let's just get on with this." Jorgen says.

"Next we have my partner in crime, Kitty Katswell from Petropolis!" Dudley announces with extraordinary excitement. Kitty then comes to the field, while the TUFF theme plays.

"You all have no chance against me." Kitty exclaims.

"Now coming to the field, the reigning champion of last year's race, SpongeBob Squarepants!" Jorgen says, as Spongebob walks onto the field, and his theme plays.

"I'm ready!" Spongebob shouts out his catchphrase.

"We have the person who should have been in the first year, and the kid I know, Timmy Turner!" Jorgen cheers on Timmy, who walks on the field and his theme plays.

"I've got magic in me!" Timmy says, trying to look cool.

"Hey, you went twice, it was my turn." Julian complains.

"Well I wasn't going to let some king announce the kid who has had his fairies for over 5 years!" Jorgen argues.

"You two are acting like children… younger than me!" They can hear Ruby yell out.

"Ooooh, she got you good." Dudley says.

"Danny Fenton!" Gir screams, breaking up the fight. Danny then walks onto the field, and his theme plays.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny cries out his catchphrase.

"Next we have Jimmy Neutron from Retroville!" Dudley cheers as he comes out and his theme plays as well.

"Gotta Blast!" Jimmy says his catchphrase too.

"Oh great, I'm stuck saying this kid?" Jorgen complains. "Fine, next we have… Sheen Estavez from…" He takes a big sigh. "…Planet Sheen." He does not look entertained in the least. Sheen comes out and his theme plays, making everyone hold their ears.

"What? It's a good theme." Sheen says instead of announcing himself.

"Up next we have Otis from Back at the Barnyard." Julian says, and Otis comes out, driving his motorcycle to the center of the stadium. His theme plays as well.

"If you are to slow, then Mooove it!" Otis shows off.

"We have going to the stadium, the weird bee scout, Bessie… really long last name, from Mighty B!" Gir announces as Bessie walks to the stadium, doing a weird jig. While her theme plays.

"Bee Scouts!" Bessie shouts.

"We have Robot and Monster next, who will take turns racing each race!" Dudley cheers as they come to the field, Monster carrying Robot on his back.

"Buddies, bacon, boom!" They both cheer.

"Up next we have the very skilled and talented Korra from Legend of Korra! Thank goodness someone is worth racing here!" Everyone, even the racers, give him an angry look. "And, here she comes!" He changes the subject, as she walks to the field. Her theme plays as she says something deep.

"We are here to come together and have a wonderful time. So when we race, remember we are all like a big family and should treat each other with pure respect, no matter if we win or lose." Korra exclaims. She shocks the whole stadium with those sentences.

"She's… amazing." Ruby says in amazement.

"I've seen better." Otis says, unamused.

"That was an unexpected good speech." Dudley shockingly says.

"Up next, we have Aang from Avatar: The Last Airbender." Julian announces as Aang walks to the stage with his yellow royal robe on. His theme plays as well.

"We come together to race, and so we shall." Aang agrees with Korra.

"Skipper is next to come to the field! Skipper, come on down!" Gir cheers. Skipper doesn't come from the entrance, but he comes from the ground instead.

"Afternoon, competitors. Don't get too excited, because I'm here to win." Skipper is also showing off.

"We have the beautiful, robotic XJ9, but people like to call her Jenny, from My Life as a Teenaged Robot!" Dudley cheers on Jenny, who comes though the gate like a rocket, surprising everyone. Her theme plays as she does a few flips in the air, and lands. The crowd goes wild as she cheers out.

"I'm ready to race!" Jenny cheers.

"Looks like we've got some stiff competition, Happy." Bessie says to Happy.

"That wasn't flying, that was… falling with style!" Skipper says in anger. Suddenly, with no intro, Zim bursts out and laughs.

"Bow down to me!" Zim commands, but no one takes him seriously. "I said bow down!"

"Oh yes, we have Zim, who rudely came in without intro." Jorgen says.

"Zim does not need an introduction, he needs abduction!" Zim screams.

"Also returning from last year, the runner ups, we have the two crazy, but quirky, Ren and Stimpy!" Julien announces as it zooms up on the gate, but they burst through the wall right next to it.

"Stimpy, watch where you're driving!" Ren yells at him.

"Sorry Ren, but we need to get to the stadium in time." Stimpy then stops and looks around, seeing as they are there already. "See? We're here." They awkwardly step out of the car and their theme plays.

"This theme? I wanted Happy Happy Joy Joy." Stimpy says upsettingly

"Never again, Stimpy!" Ren once again argues.

"Finally, the last racer comes from an unknown place. He knows many strange beings, and… Tak from Tak and the Power of Juju!" Gir randomly stops his sentence to introduce Tak, who walks to the field as his theme plays.

"It's been a long time since I was at Nick." Tak says, looking at all of the new racers.

"Now that everyone is introduced, it's time for them to train for the big races tomorrow! As all of you may know, there will be five cups, corresponding to each cash prize: Junior Cup for one hundred dollars, Rookie Cup for a thousand dollars, Amateur Cup for ten thousand, Pro Cup for one hundred thousand, and Master Cup for One Million Dollars! Everyone will get a chance for any or all cups. There are sixteen racers here, and 12 racers per race. Good luck to all of you out there, and don't forget the free dinners every racer gets for trying their best!" Dudley says to the crowd.

"We will see you tomorrow, folks!" King Julian ends the broadcast.

* * *

Time for a race… but not without driving safety with the one and only Ms. Puff! Tune in next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Learn the Lessons

"Where are we going?" Jimmy asks.

"To Driving School. We need to learn how to drive before we can drive." SpongeBob explains. "And there is one person who is great at that; Mrs. Puff!"

"Hello all of you racers… and SpongeBob." Mrs. Puff walks into the door with a bowl over her head, like what Sandy gives SpongeBob. She greets them all warmly, except for SpongeBob. "So, take a seat everyone, and I will explain the rules, regulations, weapons, and more. But first, who can tell me the most important thing about racing?" Mrs. Puff asks. Some people raise their hands, and she picks on all of them one at a time.

"Your speed?" Kitty answers.

"No." She responds.

"Your weapons?" Skipper answers.

"That's not it."

"Your handling?" Bessie answers.

"Not that, either."

"Having fun?" Monster asks.

"Good guess, but no." Jimmy then raises his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Neutron?" She calls on him.

"The most important thing about racing is not the speed, weapons, handling, and not even having fun." He begins to explain.

"Go on." Mrs. Puff wants him to continue.

"The most important thing about racing… is Respect." He answers and writes it on the board.

"Ha! Laaaaaame!" Otis cries out.

"It is not lame, it is very important in the sport of racing!" Jimmy argues.

"No, Otis is right. Respect is for losers, like you. Zim does not need to be respectful!" Zim yells.

Jimmy begins getting angry, but then he gets an idea. "Okay, but let me show you a demonstration. Otis, will you come to the front of the class?" Jimmy calls him up.

"Alright, I'm going to be in a demonstration." Otis says happily.

"Now you hold this steering wheel like you're driving." He hands him a steering wheel.

"I get to pretend drive! Awesome!" Otis says in happiness.

"Alright, the rest of you will get a ball. Now, on the count of three, I want you all to pelt Otis with these balls." Jimmy says, smiling at Otis.

"Wait, what?" Otis says, regretting a little.

"One, Two, Three!" They all throw balls at him, and Otis falls over. They all start to laugh, but Jimmy quiets them down.

"You see? Trying to race when everyone wants to be against you is not the best idea. We are here to have fun, not to be jerks to each other. We need to respect each other and avoid saying mean things, playing dirty to win, or all teaming against one person." Neutron explains, and then he goes to sit down again.

"Well done, Jimmy! I can tell you will be one of my great students!" Mrs. Puff gladly says. "Now, let's talk about the weapons you will be using." Mrs. Puff erases the board, and begins to write. "Every weapon you will find will be in these presents, which will be placed on the track in several places.

The first item you can obtain when grabbing one of these is the Jellyfish. This item shoots forwards, and will find an enemy in front of you. When a jellyfish hits a target, they will get electrified by its stingers, leaving the racer motionless for a few seconds.

The Second item is the stump. This item will attack the lead vehicle, but beware, if you use this while you are in first, it will attack you.

The Third item is the goo. This item drops behind the user, and if someone were to run it over, they will be slingshot backwards, leaving them open for someone to pass.

The Fourth Item is shield. This item will create a barrier around the user, avoiding any attacks. It wears off after 10 seconds.

The Fifth Item is the Kitty Litter. This item drops behind the user, and if someone were to run it over, they will spin out of control and become dizzy.

The Sixth Item is the Trash can. This item drops behind the user, and if someone were to run it over, their kart will be slower then usual. This will leave the racer open for attack, and to get their position stolen.

The Seventh Item is the Wand. This item will give the user another random item to replace the wand they just used.

The Eighth and last item is the best of all; The Portal. This item will not only get you in first place, but it will swap the positions with you and the first place driver. Let me give you an example: Say you are in 11th place, and you get the portal. When activated, the person in first place will be taken to 11th place, and you will be in first. This item can turn the tide in a heartbeat, but it is the rarest item here. There is a 1% chance per race that someone will get the item. You must have great luck in able to get this item, or be very far behind.

There is also a ninth item. It is your specialty weapon, which you yourself have to be creative in making. All of you should make a specialty item. It doesn't have to be now, but the sooner, the better. It can't be based on any of the items I've talked about. It has to be a creative and original weapon used by you and only you." Ms. Puff stops for a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Next, we shall talk about stunts and boost. As you would expect, there will be ramps on each track. When airborne off of these tracks, which if done successfully, you will gain boost. Boost is something you all may know, it is the thrust of speed you get to make you faster momentarily. You can also gain boost by picking up gems placed all over the tracks. You all also have your own special stunt as well you will be able to create yourselves. Boost is very important when racing, but still not as much as respect. Yes, I'm talking to you, Otis and Zim." She glares at them, and they turn away, Otis whistling.

"Next we shall talk about Break Down." Ms. Puff says. Bessie raises her hand.

"Yes, Bessie?" She calls on her.

"What's Break Down?" Bessie asks.

"Good question, Ms. Higgenbottom. It's when you are not careful with your kart. There will be weapons flying, and you must be cautious about how much your kart is taking, for if your kart takes too much damage, it will stall down, and leave you helpless for being passed for a few moments before your kart starts back up again." Mrs. Puff explains to the class. "So be careful and look out for items coming your way."

"That will be all for this lesson. Thank you for coming, and good luck to all of you out there!" Mrs. Puff closes with a farewell to all the racers.

* * *

Time to race for the first Cup: The Junior Cup! Tune in next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Racers and Disco Fever

Attention Viewers: If you were one of my early views, please review to the previous chapter. I added a few things important to the racing in this chapter, and here on out. Thank you.

* * *

"Wwwwwwwwwelcome racing fans! It's finally time to race our first cup!" Dudley screams with excitement.

"The Junior Cup!" Julian adds

"This is going to be so boring…" Jorgen mutters.

"Don't be such a grumpy little grump!" Gir hears Jorgen.

"For each cup, since there are twenty racers, and only twelve spots open, we will randomly select each racer! However, since the Junior Cup is for Nick Jr characters, they will be put automatically, first!" Dudley explains

"Which are Pocoyo, Dora, Kai Lan, and Max & Ruby!" Julian once again adds.

"That leaves spots for eight racers to compete." Jorgen says with no excitement.

"Time to randomize!" Gir screams

"Jorgen, if you will?" Dudley gives Jorgen the honors. He spins a big wheel and every racer waits, anticipating seeing who will enter. The wheel comes to a stop and lands on…

"Kitty Katswell, representing TUFF Puppy!" Jorgen screams.

"Yes!" Kitty cheers.

The wheel spins again, and lands on…

"Korra, representing Legend of Korra!" Jorgen announces.

"Alright, time for me to go!" Korra exclaims.

"Next we have…" Jorgen once again spins the wheel. "Skipper, representing Penguins of Madagascar!" Jorgen calls out.

"Alright, time to kick some tail, boys!" Skipper says confidently.

"For the fourth spot…" Jorgen spins again, landing on… "Zim, representing Invader Zim!" Jorgen exclaims.

"You will all fall to Zim!" Zim screams.

"For the fifth spot…" Jorgen once again spins the wheel, this time landing on… "Jenny Wakeman, representing My Life as a Teenaged Robot!" Jorgen calls out.

"Alright, wish me luck!" Jenny says to her friends.

"For sixth, we have…" Jorgen spins, and lands on, "Aang, representing Avatar: The Last Airbender!" Jorgen cries out.

"Time to show my capabilities!" Aang says, ready.

"For seventh, it's…" He spins; it lands on, "Danny Fenton, representing Danny Phantom!" Jorgen says, happy.

"Alright, I'm going ghost!" Danny says.

"The last position for the cup is…" Jorgen spins the wheel one more time, landing on… "Tak, representing Tak and the Power of Juju!" Jorgen calls out.

"Yes, time to win!" Tak excitingly cheers.

"Looks like that's everyone." Dudley says. "Now for the first track. Tell the fans, Julian!" Dudley turns it over to Julian.

"The First track of the first cup is Disco Fever from Pocoyo. This track is as simple as it gets. A simple ellipse track with fancy disco designs and to make the track look cool as well as guard rails to stop you from falling off!" Julian describes the track as it is shown on the giant TV and appears in front of the audiences face.

"It's time for a race!" Jorgen gives the signal, and the racers get into position.

"Yay!" Pocoyo cheers

"Let's try our best, Boots!" Dora says as Boot hops in the trunk of her kart.

"Alright! It's time to go!" Kai Lan jumps in her kart and Hoho jumps on her shoulder.

"Car!" Max says, and tries to get in the drivers seat, but Ruby stops him.

"No, Max. I'm driving. You can use the weapons." Ruby explains to Max.

"This should be easy." Kitty says with boredom as she hops on her KittyCycle.

"Let's all play fair." Korra gets in her custom car.

"Ready to lose, babies?" Skipper teases as he jumps into the RC car

"You shall meet your doom if you get in my way!" Zim gets in his vehicle as well.

"Here we go!" Jenny flies into her car.

"Lets all have fun." Aang reminds all of the racers.

"Let's do it, to it!" Danny says as he gets into his car.

"Juju friends, don't fail me now!" Tak is the last one to get in his car.

3…

2…

1…

GO!

( Track Music must be added to the end of the weblink on youtube. Track Music: /watch?v=ZxL9dW69VK0 )

They all fly out of the starting gate, except for poor Tak, who can't seem to get his kart started.

"Come on, come on!" Tak frustratingly tries to start it.

Kitty is flying past all of the racers with breeze, with Skipper next to her.

Max and Ruby get their first item.

"Throw it!" Ruby calls out. Max gets a jar with a jellyfish in it. He opens the jar, and it hits Jenny electrifying her.

"Ow!" Jenny screams. They drive past her into third place.

Korra is right behind Aang, trying to flee, but then he gets the Goo from a present. He drops it, and Korra gets hit.

"Aw, disgusting!" Korra says in disgust, covered in goo.

Dora and Kai Lan are neck and neck… in last place.

LAP 2

Suddenly, a figure goes off a jump and lands in front of Kitty and Skipper.

"Yay!" Pocoyo giggles in first place.

"I'm not losing to a four year old!" Skipper picks up an item and waves The Wand. "I look so silly…" Skipper says, looking embarrassed. He gets a stump, which hits Pocoyo and he spins out.

Skipper and Kitty continue to fight for first place. Danny slips right past Jenny, literally.

"Hey!" Jenny says, as she sees Danny in his ghost form.

"It's my special weapon, chill out." Danny says, taking fourth.

FINAL LAP

"Take this, girls!" Zim drops a trashcan behind him, and in front of Dora and Kai Lan, and they scatter. Kai Lan couldn't escape, and gets hit by it.

"It's so dirty in here!" Kai Lan exclaims

"I don't like it in here!" Hoho squeals. Zim laughs, but gets hit by kitty litter placed down by Jenny.

"Aaaah!" Zim screams.

"I'm getting first!" Kitty argues.

"No, me!" Skipper argues back. They are so close to the finish line, and they both pick up one item. Skipper picks up a shield…

"Ha! Beat that!" Skipper brags.

…but Kitty picks up her specialty weapon, Grappling Hook! She pulls out a gun with a hook attached to it, and shots the hook at Skipper. The Hook grabs his shield, and pulls him back, leaving him dizzy.

"What?" Skipper says in confusion. Max and Ruby take the opportunity to take second at the last moment.

FINISH!

Race Results:

1st: Kitty Katswell- 12 points  
2nd: Max and Ruby- 11 points  
3rd: Skipper- 10 points  
4th: Korra- 9 points  
5th: Danny- 8 points  
6th: Jenny- 7 points  
7th: Aang- 6 points  
8th: Zim- 5 Points  
9th: Pocoyo- 4 points  
10th: Tak- 3 points  
11th: Dora- 2 points  
12th: Kai Lan- 1 Point

Cup Results (so far):

1st: Kitty Katswell- 12 points  
2nd: Max and Ruby- 11 points  
3rd: Skipper- 10 points  
4th: Korra- 9 points  
5th: Danny- 8 points  
6th: Jenny- 7 points  
7th: Aang- 6 points  
8th: Zim- 5 Points  
9th: Pocoyo- 4 points  
10th: Tak- 3 points  
11th: Dora- 2 points  
12th: Kai Lan- 1 Point

* * *

The First race has come to an end. The Nick Jr characters are going to have a hard time competing with these Pros. Join in next episode for the second race in the cup!


	4. Chapter 4: Food Fight!

Music: /watch?v=MK6heUdRr-E

"When is the food coming?" Sheen complains.

"Sheen, don't be so whiney." Jimmy responds.

"We're all hungry, but you won't get any food if you complain."

All of the racers are sitting at a table, waiting for the food.

"We're all a bit hungry right now after that first day of racing." Robot states.

Four more people walk in.

"So, how's it going?" Dudley asks.

"I am hungry and I will not wait for too long!" Jorgen screams

"The king deserves the best food here!" King Julian orders.

"Hey, everyone!" Gir screams.

"Hello, announcers. What are you doing here?" Tak asks.

"We get free dinners as well, thank goodness for that." King Julian explains.

"Well, have a seat. The food will be out any minute." Bessie invites them to the table.

"How about we all talk for a few minutes?" Korra suggests.

"Great idea, Korra." Danny says. He starts. "I am part ghost and part human."

"Wow, how did that happen?" Aang is intrigued.

"Well, my parents are ghost hunters, so they make all crazy technology. One day, they made a portal that they thought didn't work, but it turns out it was on the "off" button! Can you believe that? So, I went in, turned it on, and it worked… with me standing the middle of it. So I got all messed up because of the ghost and human DNA, and now, I have ghost powers." Danny explains.

"Wow, that's cool!" Kai Lan says.

"Hello, I'm Tak. Not much people know me, most likely because I live in this tribe far away from here. I have the power to go to a new realm called the Juju realm. All the time my tribe is in peril and I have to stop that Juju from messing things up. You see, Juju's get out all the time and…" The chef interrupts Tak.

"Dinner is served!" The chef comes with plates of food for everyone. They all begin to dig in, and they all continue to share some things about each other.

"I am Jorgen Von Strangle. I am the mightiest fairy in Fairy World!" Jorgen brags.

"Fairy World?" Dora asks.

"Yes, what the world is… well it's exactly what it means; a world full of fairies. I make sure all of the fairies are in line and I'm also the head leader of the Fairy Army. I am the strongest fairy with the strongest power. Just look at these muscles!" Jorgen continues to monologue, flexing his muscles, when Otis whispers something to Sheen.

"This guy is so lame. Let's show him how it's done." Otis whispers.

Sheen pulls back a plate of food, and flings it right at Jorgen. Everyone gasps.

"Puny human! You call that flinging food? You have now begun a food fight among all of us!" Jorgen pulls out his wand, and food flies out of it, trying to hit Sheen, but he ducks and the food hits Ren instead.

Music Change: /watch?v=SBClImpnfAg

"That is it! Bring it on, Girly Fairy!" Ren throws food at Jorgen, which hits Kitty instead.

"How dare you!" Kitty exclaims.

"Food Fight!" Otis screams, and everyone picks up food and starts throwing it at each other.

"Well, I'm out." Korra rushes out. Aang follows.

"Take this!" Jenny screams as she hits Zim

"The meat is on me!" Zim screams, burning his skin.

The food fight goes on for a little, until they run out of food. The chef then comes in with more food.

"Who's up for dessert?" The chef asks. Everyone raises their hands. When the chef leaves, the food fight resumes. Sheen throws vanilla ice cream at Jimmy; kind of looking like Jimmy has white hair.

"Ha ha, it looks like you have white hair now, Jimmy!" Sheen exclaims.

"Oh yeah? How about some cake?" Jimmy throws cake, but Sheen ducks, and it hits Bessie.

"No, but Bessie would!" Sheen looks at Bessie, now with cake in her face.

"Taffy flavored, tasty!" Bessie says happily.

"How about a churro, Dora?" Otis throws churros at Dora, and they fly in her mouth. She catches it with her teeth.

"10/10!" Kai Lan exclaims.

Ruby is hiding under the table, trying to not get hit. Max is a mess, with food all over his overalls.

"You come back to the room when you're done Max. For me, I have to get out of here before I get my dress all dirty!" Ruby quickly rushes out of the room as the food fight continues on. Just as Ruby is about to leave, Dudley notices.

"Where are you going? Stay here and enjoy the fun!" Dudley throws cake at Ruby, which directly hits her in the back.

"My dress!" She screams.

"Here it comes, RingTail! Ready? Aim? Fire!" Skipper pulls out a cannon, which fires food at Julian, not noticing.

"You got me good, Penguin! It's your turn!" Julian tries to fire back, but he misses.

"What kind of shot was that, RingTail?" Skipper mocks Julian.

"Wah, you guys are hitting me from every side!" Poor SpongeBob is in the middle, taking all of the food from everyone.

"Who's the bonehead who started all of this?" Kitty asks angrily as she throws ice cream at Dudley.

"I think it was Sheen and Otis." Timmy points to them. She glares at them, and grabs fudgesicles from Keswick, who was near the door. She throws with perfect precision and hits them both in the forehead. "That's for getting my jumpsuit dirty!" Kitty hollers.

(Music stops)

"Alright, alright, that's enough!" The Chef comes in, and everyone drops their food. Jenny then realizes something.

"Wait, Gordon?" Jenny realizes.

The Chef smiles.

"That's right! It's me, Good 'Ol Gordon!" The Chef introduces himself.

"Who's Gordon? Are you Gordon? You look really small for a chef." Monster notes.

"Yes, my name is Gordon. I'm so small because I'm not a human chef…" He takes off his chef hat, coat, and gloves to reveal an orange cat. "… A cat! I wear the chef outfit so that my hair doesn't fall into the food." Gordon explains.

"Yes, you're from Catscratch!" Jenny points out.

"That's right, and you will see the other two later. Mr. Blick as the manager, and Waffle is the man who gets out of the water if you go off course on a track. The big N loved us so much but we couldn't make the cut as racers. So he decided to make us part of the crew! I'm glad that I got to meet you all, but now I want you to clean us this mess! The Dining Room looks disgusting!" Gordon hands them mops and brooms. "Head to your sleeping rooms when you are done. Those who are racing are going to need their rest." Gordon leaves them to clean.

* * *

Mr. Blick, Waffle, and Gordon are here! See more action and racing on the next exciting chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Explorer Circuit

"Aaaaand, we are back, folks! Now wasn't that a messy fight yesterday?" Dudley says to the other announcers.

"Sheen will pay for that eventually." Jorgen says unhappily.

"That Penguin has all of those fancy gadgets with him, it doesn't seem fair!" Julian complains.

"Because you can't throw better than Dora could catch?" Gir teases him.

"Not funny, robot!" Julian fakes a laugh.

"Alright, enough talk and let's get to the second race!" Dudley cheers. "KJ?" Dudley hands the mic to Julian

"KJ? Don't call me that, pup." Julian says offended. "The next track we have is Explorer Circuit, which is, you guessed it, from Dora the Explorer. This track has a few turns and it is mostly on land. Ramps will be placed everywhere on the track, letting you do some big stunts in big air! Beware when you cross the bridge, because it might be big, but big mean troll on the bridge can knock you into the water!" Julian describes.

"Alright, let's get to the next race." Jorgen says unenthusiastically.

All of the racers get into positions and into their vehicles.

3…

2…

1…

GO!

( Track Music: /watch?v=Br1fuTY1-Zg )

Kitty drives like a pro, going of jumps and doing stunts. She once again ends up in first.

"Not this time, Sly Agent!" Skipper picks up a stump and hits Kitty with it, leaving her spinning out. Aang then flies in front of her.

"Oh no you don't!" Ruby says as Max drops Goo right in Aang's face, leaving him sticky.

"How do I get out?" Aang struggles to get out as Kitty tries to make a comeback.

"Why don't we team up?" Dora suggests to Kai Lan.

"Alright!" Kai Lan and Dora begin to attack Korra constantly, leaving her in last. Zim suddenly comes from behind and hits Dora. She falls behind while Kai Lan moves forward.

"I'm going to pass you!" Danny exclaims, about to pass Jenny.

"You, shall not, pass!" She hits the wand to the ground and appears Kitty Litter. She throws it behind her, hitting Danny.

"Ah!" Danny screams, spinning out.

LAP 2

"Juju, come forth!" Tak activates his special, giving him a laser. "A laser?" He asks as it pops out.

"That is my special! How do you have it?" Zim screams in confusion.

"Juju power, Zim!" Tak uses the laser on Aang, Kitty, Max & Ruby, and Skipper, making their karts break down momentarily and heading him into first.

"Do not pass!" The Troll appears on the bridge Tak has just begun to drive on. The Troll grabs his kart.

"What ever happened to riddles?" Tak questions.

"Not this time!" The Troll states, throwing his cart into the water below.

"Aaaah!" Tak screams as he falls into the water. Waffle appears and pulls him out. The others pass him.

"Move out of way for Zim!" Zim hits his front of the kart against Tak's bumper.

"These aren't bumper cars, you know." Kai Lan comes up from behind, followed by Jenny.

"That wasn't cool…" Korra is still a little dizzy from all of the items. She sees Danny not so far from her.

"Here I come!" Korra tries to pass him, but fails when he dumps a trashcan on her.

FINAL LAP

"You may have beaten us last time, but not this time, Kitty!" Ruby, along with Max and Kitty are neck and neck, it seems so close.

Danny and Korra are still struggling, when suddenly Pocoyo comes out and passes them both.

"Right… I forgot about the kid." Danny just realizes.

"Where's Pocoyo?" Dora looks around, then seeing from her rear-view mirror, Pocoyo pass her easily.

"Slow down, kid!" Jenny warns. He keeps on coming, so she drops goo, but she misses. Pocoyo had so swerve out of the way, so he didn't pass her.

"Ruby and Kitty are neck and neck, who's going to win?" Dudley is on the edge of his seat.

"Neither, girls!" Skipper goes off of one of the jumps, right to first place.

"I believe I can FLY!" Gir sings very loudly as they all witness Skipper take the finish at the last moment.

"That was close! I thought another girl was going to win that one!" Jorgen sighs in relief. The other announcers glare at him. "Not… like that's a problem."

_Race Results:_

1st: Skipper- 12 Points

2nd: Kitty Katswell- 11 Points

3rd: Max and Ruby- 10 Points

4th: Aang- 9 Points

5th: Tak- 8 Points

6th: Zim- 7 Points

7th: Kai Lan- 6 Points

8th: Jenny- 5 Points

9th: Pocoyo- 4 Points

10th: Dora- 3 Points

11th: Danny- 2 Points

12th: Korra- 1 Point

_Cup Standings (So Far):_

1st: Kitty Katswell- 23 Points

2nd: Skipper- 22 Points

3rd: Max and Ruby- 21 Points

4th: Aang- 15 Points

5th: Jenny- 12 Points

6th: Zim- 12 Points (The reason Jenny is in a higher position is because she placed higher in the previous race)

7th: Tak- 11 Points

8th: Korra- 10 Points

9th: Danny- 10 Points

10th: Pocoyo- 8 Points

11th: Kai Lan- 7 Points

12th: Dora- 5 Points

* * *

Join us next time on Nickelodeon Racing II!


	6. Chapter 6: Sunny Beach

"Welcome back, every viewer! It's time for the third race of the Junior Cup!" Dudley happily cheers.

"Let's get right into it. King Julian, what is the next race?" Jorgen asks.

"Sunny Beach! This track is from Ni Hao Kai Lan, and it looks beautiful from down here! The sun is shining, and the sand looks ready to race! Each racer will have to drive around the beach in an ellipse with some ramps to get some air, and gems placed all on the track. All of the racers must be careful of the water, if you get hit in, we'll have Waffle ready to help you out." Julian explains the track.

( Track Music: /watch?v=kjAKoG6N5fw )

3…

2…

1…

GO!

"Hey, boogity, boogity, boogity boys! Let's go racing!" Gir screams.

"What does that even mean?" Jorgen asks in confusion.

"It's what they say before a race in NASCAR, Jorgen." Dudley explains.

"Looks like Kitty is in first, as usual." Julian says. "Followed by Skipper… and those two bunnies."

"Not this time, fish breath!" Kitty hollers to Skipper, who is trying to take first.

"Drive!" Max tries to grab the wheel.

"No, Max. I'm the one who's going to drive. You use the items, I drive." Ruby puts him back in his seat.

"I won't let you get away!" Jenny has finally had enough as she uses her special: Trio Missiles! She fires the homing rockets at Skipper, Kitty, and Max & Ruby, sending them all into the water.

"I can't swim!" Kitty screams as her mouth begins to fill with water. Waffle saves all of them with a little help, and they are all back on the track, but in the last three positions.

"Eat that!" Zim cheers.

"How does the water feel?" Danny taunts.

"Cold!" Max replies to the rhetorical question.

LAP 2

"Now that those three are out of the way, time to get first!" Tak drives at Pocoyo, who is struggling to shake him.

"Pedal al metal! That's Spanish for 'Pedal to the metal!'" Dora cheers.

"Korra!" Pocoyo hollers her name as he tries to pass her, but she drops goo, making his cart come to a sudden stop.

"Come on, why isn't it working?" Ruby picked up her special, but it doesn't seem to be working properly. "We need the item, soon!" Ruby notices they are very far behind.

"I still feel cold from falling into the water. I'm shivering!" Kitty tries to race wet, but she's not doing well.

"Shake it off, you bunch of babies! I'm fine." Skipper says.

"Because you're an underwater creature!" Kitty replies.

FINAL LAP

"Alright, now I've got this in the bag!" Jenny is way out in front.

"I'm about to go ghost, Jenny!" Danny begins catching up.

"Not so fast!" She drops a trashcan on his head.

"Who turned out the lights?" Danny asks. "Or, the sun in this case…"

"Move it, strange boy! I shall be the victor!" Zim is also trying to catch up.

"Wow, everyone is doing so well in this race." Aang realizes. "Impressive, even though I'm not doing that well myself."

"Here we go! Gems help me!" Kai Lan begins using her boost, speeding up to Tak fast.

"How about some Kitty Litter?" Tak puts Kitty Litter on the track, but Kai Lan was fast enough to dodge it, but right into a wall.

"I'm okay!" Kai Lan exclaims.

"Alright, there it is, just a little more!" Jenny is close to the finish line.

"No robot will defeat the great and mighty Zim!" Zim uses his special, the Laser, and fires and Jenny… but he misses. "Curse this contraption! I will have to make adjustments…"

**FINISH!**

_Race Results:_

1st: Jenny- 12 Points

2nd: Danny- 11 Points

3rd: Zim- 10 Points

4th: Dora- 9 Points

5th: Korra- 8 Points

6th: Pocoyo- 7 Points

7th: Tak- 6 Points

8th: Kai Lan- 5 Points

9th: Aang- 4 Points

10th: Skipper- 3 Points

11th: Max & Ruby- 2 Points

12th: Kitty Katswell- 1 Point

_Cup Standings (so far):_

1st: Skipper- 25 Points

2nd: Kitty Katswell- 24 Points

3rd: Jenny- 24 Points

4th: Max & Ruby- 23 Points

5th: Zim- 22 Points

6th: Danny- 21 Points

7th: Aang- 19 Points

8th: Korra- 18 Points

9th: Tak- 17 Points

10th: Pocoyo- 15 Points

11th: Dora- 14 Points

12th: Kai Lan- 12 Points

* * *

It's getting close! Who's going to win? But first, some more madness backstage after this race! Tune in next time!


	7. Chapter 7: Knowing each other TOO well

"That was some race, don't you think?" Jenny asks Tak.

"It sure is. I can see everyone is getting to know each other a little bit more." Tak looks around at everyone.

( Music: /watch?v=zib0R5sq7-g )

"It's been so long Sheen!" Jimmy is sitting, eating Pizza with Sheen.

"It's good to be back, Jimmy." Sheen replies.

"Oh, by the way, I have something to tell you. Come closer." Jimmy says to Sheen. Sheen leans in closer.

"Closer…" Sheen gets closer. "A little closer…" Sheen's ear is practically right next to Jimmy's mouth, as he screams "Never touch my stuff without permission again!"

Sheen leans back again, with ringing in his ears.

* * *

"I say the Bee Scouts are better!" Bessie yells.

"I say the Bunny Scouts are better!" Ruby yells back.

"Bee Scouts!"

"Bunny Scouts!"

"The Bee Scouts have much better activities!" Bessie continues arguing.

"The Bunny Scouts sell brownies. What do you sell, Taffy? No one wants taffy, but everyone loves brownies!" Ruby argues back.

"People like Taffy!" Bessie responds.

"At least our show got 4 seasons and is prepared to get its 5th. How much do you have? Oh right, two seasons. And then you stopped making new episodes. That means more people like Max & Ruby than Mighty B, making the Bunny Scouts better!" Ruby finally wins the argument.

"You take that back!" Bessie screams.

* * *

"Bow down to me, cow!" Zim commands.

"I just have to tell you something. Stop with this alien thing, it's getting on my nerves!" Otis says.

"Are you saying you want to loge a complaint to the Irkan Empire?" Zim asks feeling offended.

"Oh, so you want to do it the hard way, huh?" Otis pounds his hooves together.

"Don't even think about it, cow." Zim holds his ground.

"Oh yeah tough guy?" Otis grabs a cup of water and throws it on him. He begins to scream, and dries himself off.

"That was close." Zim gets back up. "How dare you spray water on an Irkan! My eyeballs could have been burned from their sockets. Pray I don't destroy you when I take over this planet."

"You actually think you're going to take us all over? Oh all this time I thought it was an act! Hey guys, we should be careful… Zim could destroy us all!" Otis mocks him.

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" Zim seems angry now.

"Oh no, of course not… Zim look the Tallest!" Otis points behind him.

"Where?" Zim turns around. Otis begins laughing. Zim pulls out his blasters and chases him around the room.

* * *

"You will never be as great as us!" Ren laughs

"You'll both see! We'll be great one day and much better than your crazy show!" Robot says.

"Can't we all just be friends here, guys?" Monster tries breaking up the fight.

"…and all dance to 'Happy Happy Joy Joy'?" Stimpy adds.

"NO!" Robot and Ren both scream.

"I want to dance. Come on, Robot." Monster tries to calm him down.

"The only thing I want to dance on is this Ren & Stimpy's cancelled show!" Robot screams.

"That's it! You wanna go, hunk of metal?!" Ren is very angry now.

"Yeah! I do!" Robot and Ren begin fighting. Monster and Stimpy try to break it up.

* * *

"Uh…" Tak notices not many people are getting along.

"By the way, what are you? I've never seen a human like you before." Jenny asks.

"I'm a tribal Indian. Are you some kind of warrior in full metal?" Tak answers, then asks.

"No, I'm a robot." Jenny answers.

"A what?" Tak is confused.

"I'll explain it later. Right now we have to stop all of this fighting!" Jenny suggests.

"Good idea, but how? There are too many people to break up!" Tak tries talking to Jenny, but the noise is getting very loud now.

(Music Stops)

"Alright, that's it! Break it up, all of you!" A black cat walks in.

"Mr. Blik!" Jenny realizes the black cat.

"There will be no senseless fighting while I'm around… and I'll be here for the rest of there cups!" Mr. Blik breaks up all of the fighting.

"You can't control Zim!" Zim screams at him. He grabs a water spray and sprays him with water like he's a puppy.

"No, bad Zim!" Mr. Blik says firmly. "And I have a punishment for each and every one of you. They are all different, but based on your personality; it's your worst nightmare! So do as I say when I say. Don't worry, I won't command you too much, but when you get out of line like this, I will punish you all. This is just a warning for now." Mr. Blik leaves the room. When he leaves, everyone becomes silent for a few moments. They then go back to talking, but more civilized.

"Wow, he really knows what he's doing." Tak says amazed.

"Mr. Blik is definitely a leader, not a follower." Jenny replies.

* * *

Mr. Blik stopped all of that fighting? Wow! Tune in next time for the final race of the first cup!


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Race- Junior Cup

"It's here, folks! The final race of the Junior Cup! I'm so excited, and I hope all of you are too. So let's jump right into the race! Julian, if you may." Dudley hands it over to Julian.

"The last race is in BunnyVille from Max and Ruby! This course is slightly more complex with a few tight turns around some of the buildings, and plenty of jumps to get major air, but some are hidden, so keep your eyes peeled, racers! Presents and gems are placed only in certain places and will not appear all the time. Use your weapons and boost wisely." Julian brings up a hologram of what the track will look like.

"This may take a few minutes to set up, so be patient, racers." Jorgen impatiently waits.

Backstage, the racers set up.

"Drive!" Max still wants to drive.

"I don't know… we really did mess up last race. We're in fourth place, and if we want to win, we will have to place first, which we haven't done yet!" Ruby explains.

"Come on, let the kid go." Behind Ruby is a brown bunny in a sports outfit.

"Roger! You're here!" Ruby is surprised to see him.

"The little dude wanted me to give him his Pedal Power Kart. He really wants to race, Ruby." Roger explains.

"Alright, Max. It's only fair. I'll let you race, but please try your best. We're so close to winning, and we're gonna need all of our skills. Understand?" Ruby asks. Max nods. "Alright, let's go!"

"Ow!" Skipper screams.

"Oh dear, it looks like you broke your leg when the cart crushed you." Kowalski examines.

"How will he race?" Private asks.

"Either he throws in the towel, or goes out there and drives without using the brakes." Kowalski explains.

"That's mad talk! Both sound crazy!" Skipper screams.

"Well, which one is it going to be, Skipper?" Kowalski asks. Skipper sighs.

"I will go out there and not use my breaks." He turns to Rico "You shouldn't have dropped the kart on me when I was making adjustments!"

Kitty, overhearing the conversation, smiles. "This is in the bag. If that kid is racing for Ruby and Skipper can't use his breaks, this will be easier than pie." Kitty becomes cocky.

"All racers to their positions!" Mr. Blik hollers.

3…

2…

1…

GO!

( Track Music: /watch?v=EWCOCkF7nls )

As usual, Kitty flies out of start. Kitty slides around the corner with excellent handling. Korra appears behind her. Zim is behind Korra. They all zoom around buildings, through the park, and back to the streets.

"Now I'm getting the hang of this!" Korra flies around the corners at top speed. She's almost caught up to Kitty, but Kitty gets her with goo she picked up. "Not again!" Korra screams.

"Hey, careful!" Ruby is trying to control Max, who is everywhere. "Slow down!" They are in dead last.

"Maybe if I push slowly…" Skipper tries to hit the brakes, but ends up screaming in pain.

"Sorry about your injury!" Aang hollers to him as he passes him.

"I may be Brake Impaired, but I can still hurt you!" Skipper throws a jellyfish, but Aang puts up a shield.

"Nice try!" Aang replies.

"There it is." Kitty passes Max and Ruby's house, and spins the mailbox flag, just to look cool. She realizes the lap ends at Max and Ruby's house.

LAP 2

"You're good, but I'm better!" Jenny says to Tak, who is trying to pass her.

"I won't be passed that easy, warrior in full armor!" Tak yells.

"I told you I'm not a warrior in full armor!" Jenny is annoyed that he calls her that.

"Poor Max and Ruby, they aren't doing so good." As Dora turns around, she sees them struggling.

"See ya!" As Dora was looking at Max and Ruby, she didn't realize Pocoyo was passing her.

"Wait, come back here!" Dora drives after him.

"Ha! You can't pass me, Chinese girl!" Skipper intimidates her.

"Why won't you let me through?" Kai Lan seems frustrated.

"什麼是錯的，我讓你沮喪？我來吧，傻瓜！" Skipper mocks her with Chinese.

"I know a little Chinese, but not that much! Stop teasing me!" Kai Lan whines.

"You're good with those bending powers, but you can't beat my ghost power!" Danny taunts Aang.

"I don't need your ghost powers as long as I have skill!" Aang replies back.

FINAL LAP!

"This is terrible! What are we going to do?" Ruby asks Max.

"Wait." Max replies.

"If we wait, we're going to lose!" Ruby replies. "but… I have faith in you. I hope you can get us to that finish line."

"Get out of Zim's way!" Zim screams at Korra, bumping her.

"Hey! This isn't bumper cars!" Korra pushes back.

Kitty begins to think. _"That's right; just keep on fighting each other. I'll take first and I'll win for sure."_ She smirks.

"Come here, warrior!" Tak throws a jellyfish.

"I'm not a warrior in a full suit of armor!" Jenny puts up a shield, which deflects the jellyfish at Mr. Huffington, who as walking down the street.

"Careful! You almost hurt me!" Mr. Huffington replies.

"Sorry!" Jenny apologizes.

"Looks like Kitty has this all in her paws. I knew the strong would survive!" Jorgen says, up in the announcing table.

"Kitty is so close to the finish line! What are we going to do?" Ruby asks. Max picks up an item and it appears on her monitor.

"Th… the Lucky Bunny Feet? But when you used it, it didn't wor…" She realized what she did wrong. "The item was for me. I am supposed to activate it, that's why you wanted to drive, isn't it Max?" Ruby asks. Max nods his head. She activates the item. "Come on, Ruby needs a new pair of slippers!" The item lands and she gazes in awe.

"He just, aw, he got spun out!" Jorgen is looking at Korra, who just placed down Kitty Litter, and Zim ran over it.

"And now…" Julian saw it was going to end, when suddenly…

"Wait, what is that?" Dudley looks at Max and Ruby, who are glowing and floating into the air.

"That ain't Jake!" Gir screams.

"That ain't Jake!" Dudley, along with everyone, in the audience, in the announcer table, even at home were most likely looking at Max and Ruby disappear.

"Bunny Feet, Wombo Combo!" Dudley's heart starts pounding faster.

"What's happening?" Ruby screams as they fly through what seems like endless space until Kitty disappears as well, inches away from the finish line.

"What's going on?" Kitty asks. She sees the two bunnies. "You two?" Kitty flies in the other direction of Max and Ruby. When Max and Ruby finally appear, they burst from a portal and cross the finish line.

FINISH!

Everyone in the entire stadium screams in excitement of what they just experienced.

"For the first time this year folks, someone used the portal!" Jorgen screams. Yes, even Jorgen was excited.

"Where you at? Where you at? Where you at?" Gir screams.

"Oh my goodness, WOMBO COMBO!" Dudley screams.

"I don't even know what that means, but I'm going with it!" Julian screams.

"Get your butt beat!" Dudley screams.

When Kitty finally comes to her senses again, she realizes she's in last.

"WHAT?!" Kitty screams.

"We won!" Ruby squeals in excitement.

"Ruby's Portal!" Max screams.

"What in the name of Herbert Dumbrowski was that?" Kitty screams as she throws her blaster to the ground in anger.

"Wombo Combo!" Dudley continues to scream

"Wow, I can't believe it, folks." Jorgen says in astonishment. "For once, Max and Ruby did something awesome."

"My head hurts! My head hurts!" Gir screams.

"Gir seems excited." Julian replies.

"We're all a little excited right now. Anything to say Kitty?" Dudley asks her, as a camera appears to show her talking.

"Oh yeah, I've got something to say. Why did they get a portal? Okay, I let my guard down, and I was too cocky, and I might have been a little disrespectful and… those fibblin, flabbin, raga shmagga, fried pickle on a stick, dirty little bristle sprouts, son of a…" The camera cuts her off as she continues to scream.

"Woah, let's give Kitty some time to calm down." Dudley responds.

"They might have pulled off that amazing stunt, but is it enough?" Jorgen asks.

"Let's find out!" Julian brings up the monitor.

_Race Results:_

1st: Max & Ruby- 12 Points

2nd: Korra- 11 Points

3rd: Zim- 10 Points

4th: Danny- 9 Points

5th: Aang- 8 Points

6th: Skipper- 7 Points

7th: Kai Lan- 6 Points

8th: Jenny- 5 Points

9th: Tak- 4 Points

10th: Pocoyo- 3 Points

11th: Dora- 2 Points

12th: Kitty Katswell- 1 Point

_The Final Results Are…_

Winner! Max and Ruby- 33 Points

Runner Up: Skipper- 32 Points

Third Place: Zim- 32 Points (Skipper got runner up because he was in a better place in the previous race)

Fourth Place: Danny Fenton- 30 Points

Fifth Place: Jenny Wakeman- 29 Points

Sixth Place: Korra- 29 Points

Seventh Place: Aang- 27 Points

Eighth Place: Kitty Katswell- 25 Points

Ninth Place: Tak- 21 Points

Tenth Place: Pocoyo- 18 Points

Eleventh Place: Kai Lan- 18 Points

Last: Dora Marquez- 16 Points

( Victory Music: /watch?v=zwDRC9Xn7Eo )

"And… Max and Ruby barely make it by with the victory!" Dudley cheers.

"We did it!" Ruby hugs Max. "Thank you."

"Love you, sis." Max replies.

"You too, little bro." Ruby and Max hug.

(Music suddenly comes to a halt)

"Hold everything!" A mysterious fox appears and takes the trophy.

"Hey!" Ruby says, trying to get it back.

"Hey! It's Swiper!" Dora explains.

**Swiper: Clever Snatcher**

"Swiper, no swiping! Swiper, no swiping!" Dora chants.

"You're too late. I already got the trophy, and it's all mine! Unless, you can beat me in a race, pathetic rabbits!" Swiper challenges Max and Ruby.

"You're on! We can beat you, fox!" Ruby explains.

"Very well. We shall have one last race, and it will be in my stage!" Swiper pushes a button that opens up a new stage. "Swiper's Junkyard! This track has all of my ever swiped items. It is a normal ellipse track, but watch out for my falling stuff that can crush your car!" Swiper explains the track. "Now let's race!"

* * *

Will Max and Ruby be able to take back the trophy from Swiper? Find out next time!


	9. Chapter 9: Boss Race- Swiper

"We've come this far, and we're not going to lose!" Ruby says to Swiper.

"Very well then, but you will lose!" Swiper is very confident.

3…

2…

1…

GO!

( Swiper Race Music: /watch?v=59JFn4pyedM )

Max and Ruby drive off, but Swiper is just taking his time.

"That's right, keep on driving…" Swiper has an evil grin. When he picks up a present, he gets a jellyfish. He throws it at Max and Ruby, leaving him in first.

"Ow!" Ruby screams to the shock.

"So long, suckers!" Swiper drives off.

"We'll get him back!" Ruby drives and picks up a present, and is about to use it, but Swiper uses his special: Swiping Hand! A hand comes from his cart, and takes the present.

"Hey!" Max yells.

"Oh boy, for me? You shouldn't have!" Swiper opens it up to see a trashcan. "It wouldn't have helped you, anyway." He dumps it on Max and Ruby, gaining more distance between them.

LAP 2

"How about this?" Swiper lays Kitty Litter, which they run over and spin out.

"Not again!" Ruby screams.

"I'm just to goo for you! Ha, get it?" Swiper dumps goo, which also Max and Ruby run over.

"He keeps on hitting us with attacks! Max, what should we do?" Ruby asks Max for advice.

Max shrugs

"Oh no." Ruby replies.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention this track is filled to the brim with presents? That and my weapons are twice as strong!" Swiper hollers to them.

"You're cheating?" Ruby says in anger.

"Yep! Isn't it great?" Swiper asks with a big smile.

FINAL LAP

"Please Max, anything?" Ruby asks.

"Boost!" Max replies.

"Boost… that's it Max! If we can go fast enough to pass him, we could just maybe avoid his attacks!" Ruby says. Ruby zooms off at maximum speed and continues to collect gems along the way, making them boost continuously.

"What?" Swiper sees Max and Ruby pass him. "We'll see about that!" Swiper tries to hit them with an item, but they put up a shield. "Curses! Why didn't I take their item away again?"

"Alright, here we go!" Max and Ruby fly off of a ramp. Ruby begins to spin like a ballerina, and Max curls up into a ball and spins around as well. "For our special stunt, we call it: Discord and Harmony!"

When they land, they gain enough boost to finish before Swiper.

"No!" Swiper screams.

FINISH!

Winner: Max and Ruby

Loser: Swiper

"Fine, you beat me fair and square." Swiper hands over the trophy.

"You are a good spirit about losing, Swiper. I appreciate that." Ruby smiles.

"Thanks, but now I've got to go." Swiper walks off of the field, removes the stage, and walks out.

"That was close." Ruby said.

"Too close." Max adds.

"Congratulations for winning the Junior Cup, Max and Ruby!" A man in a green suit with a black tie, black hat, and blue pants. He has a funny moustache, too. "I am Mr. Nick. You two have been here at Nick for over four years! Seem old, yet?"

"No, I only feel a year older. I'm now eight, and my brother is turning four!" Ruby answers.

"Wow, Happy Birthday to Max! All racers may return to their quarters, and Ruby?" Mr. Nick still wants to talk to them.

"Yes?" Ruby responds.

"Now that you've won, you have three choices: You can either leave the stadium with what you have, stick around to see the other cups, or risk what you've got and try to go for another cup, but be careful, if you take the risk and lose, the cup you already have will be given to the runner up. So what will it be?" Mr. Nick asks.

"The races were a lot of fun, and we love every racer here! I don't want to leave, but we're happy with what we got. We'll stick around to watch more cups!" Ruby replies.

"Very well then. Since you've won, you will still be able to hang out with all of the racers and receive the free dinner. How does that sound?" Mr. Nick asks.

"Great!" Max responds.

* * *

"Alright, we'll see you next cup, coming soon! Who will be the next set of racers for the Rookie Cup? Tune in next time to find out!" Mr. Nick turns the camera off, and the day comes to an end.


	10. Chapter 10: New Racers and San Francisco

"It's been a while folks, but we are back!" Dudley says

"We've done quite a bit during these weeks we've been gone, and we apologize for not having the next cup right away, but we were all at Max and Ruby's Celebration Party. It was off the hook!" Everyone can see King Julian still wearing a party hat.

"I got to admit, they did throw a good party." Jorgen even agrees.

"Where are Max and Ruby's Parents?" Gir asks, getting off-topic.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't ask." Dudley responds.

"Anyways, let's get started!" King Julian exclaims.

"Alright, time to spin the wheel! And remember, Max and Ruby cannot enter again. Skipper may enter again, but if he participates in this cup, he will not be able to compete in the Amateur Cup. So, who will be in?" Jorgen begins to spin and here are the results:

1st racer: Danny

2nd racer: Bessie

3rd racer: Robot & Monster

4th racer: SpongeBob

5th racer: Timmy

6th racer: Jimmy

7th racer: Sheen

8th racer: Ren & Stimpy

9th racer: Zim

10th racer: Otis

11th racer: Kai Lan

12th racer: Skipper

"Looks like we have all of our racers! Tell them the first race, Julian!" Dudley hands the microphone to Julian once again.

"San Francisco, from the Mighty B world!" The track appears on monitor. "Similar to BunnyVille, each racer must drive around buildings and avoid pedestrians on the street. The start and finish line is on the famous Golden Gate Bridge!" King Julian explains the track.

"Alright, it's time to race!" Jorgen screams in his booming voice.

3…

2…

1…

GO!

( Track Music: /watch?v=lxxO7p3HvhI )

Jimmy flies out of the start line with a mighty boost. "Gotta Blast!" Jimmy cheers.

"Not so fast!" Danny throws a jellyfish which slows him down.

Kai Lan tries to pass Bessie, but she has something up her sleeve. "Make a wish!" She waves the Wand and she gets goo. She drops it behind her, but Kai Lan dodges and she drives into a building.

"Excuse me, pardon me!" Kai Lan politely says as she drives past people in an office. She flies out of a window and lands in front of Bessie.

"Whoa!" Bessie says shocked.

"I can do that." Skipper does the same, but he lands in a construction site and flies off of a plank of wood, making him fly much farther.

"Showoff!" Sheen exclaims as he sees him flying through the air.

"No, no, the right, the RIGHT!" Robot is trying to control Monster's driving, since he's not too good at it. "Not in the park!" Monster drives through a park and past a family. The car spills over a bowl the family was serving.

"I was working hard on that Potato Salad!" You think that the father said that, but Robot turns around to see the child say that.

"Okay, this just got weird." Robot retorts.

LAP 2

"You're going down, Sheen!" Jimmy and Sheen are clashing carts.

"Not this time, Jimmy!" Sheen throws Kitty Litter in front of him, but Jimmy activates a shield and the Kitty Litter does nothing.

"Shoot!" Sheen says.

"Like this?" Jimmy picks up a present, opens it, and throws a jellyfish at Sheen.

"Ha ha, very funny, Jimmy!" Sheen says full of sarcasm.

"Here I come!" Otis is driving on the sidewalk, and people are diving out of the way.

"Did that cow just talk?" A woman asks.

"Moo." Otis replies, hiding his identity.

"Take this!" Zim drops a trash can behind Timmy.

"Ah, garbage!" Timmy can't see, and he crashes.

"Move it or lose it!" Skipper is swerving through traffic, untouched.

"Come back here!" Sheen tries to copy, but he gets hit by a car, slowing him down. "Skipper is driving me crazy! Get it?" Sheen, disregarding he got hit, still makes a pun.

"This is how you do it, human!" Zim puts up a shield, smashing though all of the traffic.

"Oh come on!" Skipper turns around to see Zim catching up.

FINAL LAP

"I won't let you win this time, Sponge!" Ren is throwing all of his items at SpongeBob.

"Calm down, Ren!" SpongeBob is trying his best to dodge them all.

"I agree with SpongeBob, be happy! Have fun!" Stimpy tries to calm him down, but he's not working.

"Move out of my way, boy!" Zim hits Sheen off course into a Pizzeria. All of the people see him drive through. A man is finished with a pizza, but when Sheen drives through, the Pizza lands on his face.

"Mama Mia!" Sheen screams

"What happened?" Gir asked.

"Looks like Sheen is off course and can't return. Sheen is going to have to be disqualified." Jorgen points to Sheen.

"I'm okay…" Sheen falls over with stars flying around his head.

"Looks like I got this." Skipper is about finish, when Ren and Stimpy try something crazy.

"I'm taking the wheel!" Ren jumps off a ramp and lands on the rim of the Golden Gate Bridge. He leans the kart sideways, and starts grinding like a skateboard.

"Look at Ren go! That stunt looks crazy!" Julian and the rest of the announcers watch Ren grind on the Golden Gate Bridge, and finish milliseconds before Skipper.

"WOAH!" Dudley yells.

"That stunt paid off!" Jorgen says shocked.

"Are you kidding me? Cheese and crackers!" Skipper cries in anger.

FINISH!

Race Results:

1st: Ren and Stimpy- 12 points

2nd: Skipper- 11 points

3rd: SpongeBob- 10 points

4th: Bessie- 9 points

5th: Zim- 8 points

6th: Jimmy- 7 points

7th: Kai Lan- 6 points

8th: Danny- 5 points

9th: Otis- 4 points

10th: Robot & Monster- 3 points

11th: Timmy- 2 points

12th: Sheen- 1 point, Disqualified for Out of Bounds

Cup results (so far)

1st: Ren and Stimpy- 12 points

2nd: Skipper- 11 points

3rd: SpongeBob- 10 points

4th: Bessie- 9 points

5th: Zim- 8 points

6th: Jimmy- 7 points

7th: Kai Lan- 6 points

8th: Danny- 5 points

9th: Otis- 4 points

10th: Robot & Monster- 3 points

11th: Timmy- 2 points

12th: Sheen- 1 point

* * *

The Rookie Cup is under way! Ren and Stimpy have a good start! Tune in next time!


	11. Chapter 11: During the race

During the race, Max and Ruby are backstage.

"Explore!" Max exclaims.

"Yes Max, I know you want to explore, but we shouldn't be here right now. This place is for Employees only. Do you know what that means, Max?" Ruby asks Max. He shakes his head. "Employees are people who work here, and we don't work here. So let's go to our seats and watch the race." Ruby grabs Max's hand and tries walking to the bleachers, but…

"Which way do we go?" Ruby is lost.

"Explore!" Max exclaims.

"Well, that's the only way we are going to find our seats." Ruby follows Max, and they walk to a door. "This can't be the right way; the door says 'employees only'. We should turn…" Before Ruby could finish, Max opened the door and walked in. "Max! Come back here!" Ruby follows him into the room.

Ruby grabs Max with them both standing in the mysterious room, but then they both start hearing voices. They sneak closer to see who it is. It's Swiper surrounded by other people.

"You failed us, Swiper. What are you going to do... umm... umm...?" A short man in a lab coat tries to finish his sentence.

"Now. We will ask the Lord." A robot with a G on his chest finishes his sentence and suggests. They take him through doors and fire bursts out. Max and Ruby move to another spot to take a closer look.

"So you couldn't get the Trophy or Money? I should have expected you would be no use to me." A silhouette of a man they call 'The Lord' behind fire scolds.

"I… I was close! I would have got away if it wasn't for…" Swiper began to explain, but The Lord finishes.

"…Max and Ruby, two harmless bunnies in the Nick Jr class, the lowest class at Nickelodeon. You even sided with Dora for some time." The Lord explains.

"I…" Swiper doesn't know what to say.

"You have failed me for the last time you little fox. Take him out of here. He will get no share in the cash prize we steal. I don't want to see his face here again." The Lord commands.

"What? We had a deal!" Swiper screams.

"The deal was, if you at least did something useful, you will get part. You accomplished absolutely nothing, and so you broke our deal. Take him away." The Lord commands once more. The others grab him by the arms and carry him out. He kicks and screams, but it's no use.

"I will take place for Swiper, sir." A strange figure on a motorized two-wheeled vehicle offers.

"Very well then. Don't fail me." The Lord gives him the chance.

"I won't sir, and I'll take out that Skipper as well. He's too good. I know." The strange figure says.

"I'll go with him." A boy with glasses and a cowlick explains. "I will show the world I'm not crazy! All of those animals, and freaks with powers, and especially Zim, will all be seen to the world!"

"Enough with your monologue and go." The Lord is becoming impatient.

Ruby gasps "They want to steal the money? And that boy wants to show us to the whole entire world?" Suddenly, a hand clenches over Ruby's mouth. Max gasps, and Ruby squeals, but it's muffled by the hand. Ruby looks up to see Kitty.

"Pull another stunt like this and you'll end up getting us all caught." Kitty scolds sternly in a whisper. She lets go of Ruby's mouth.

"Who are those people?" Ruby asks.

"Villains. They're all planning to take the trophies and money. Swiper wasn't alone, in fact he was the weakest of them. If we don't get out of here soon, they will find us, and who knows what they will do to us if they do." Kitty warns. Max gasps again.

"Alright, then let's get moving." Max, Ruby, and Kitty all sneak by them. Ruby stops to hear the boy.

"With this remote, I'll have all of the hidden cameras I placed around activate. Everything and everyone will be recorded, and no one will be able to stop me from showing it to the world!" The boy laughs.

"Well be in trouble for sure. What do we do?" Ruby thinks for a moment. "Wait a minute, wasn't there something that Tak gave us as a present at the party?" Ruby thinks for a moment, and it zooms into a flashback.

"_Congratulations on your victory, you two! Here, have this." Tak gives Ruby a jar of dirt._

"_It's… a jar of dirt?" Ruby seems confused._

"_It's all I got." Tak says._

"_What can a jar of dirt do?" Ruby asks._

"_If you don't want it, give it back." Tak says. Suddenly Max grabs it out of Ruby's hands._

"_No!" Max exclaims, clinging to the jar._

"_Okay, looks like we're keeping it. Thank you for gift!" Ruby says thankful. Max puts the jar in his pocket of his overalls._

"That's it, Max. You still got the jar?" Ruby asks. Max pulls out the jar.

"I've got an idea…" Ruby takes the jar.

"Excuse me for one second; I've got to go to the little Scientist's room." The boy rushes out of the room.

"You don't have to tell us every time you have to… umm… umm…" The short scientist can't finish his sentence.

"I'm not finishing that sentence!" the strange being on the bike says.

While they're busy talking, Ruby quickly grabs the remote, removes the batteries, and puts them in the jar. She puts the remote back exactly where it was placed. They quickly sneak off, and the boy comes back.

"That was close, wouldn't you think, Max?" Ruby asks Max. Max nods.

"It seems you two were lost. Here, I'll take you to the bleachers, where you were most likely going." Kitty guides them to their seats.

"Thank you!" Max says to Kitty.

"No problem." Kitty walks away, and Max and Ruby are just in time to see Ren grinding on the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Wow! Look at that Max!" Ruby points to the screen, and Max smiles.

* * *

Can you tell what some of the villains were? Tune in next time!


	12. Chapter 12: Juju Temple

"Welcome back, Racing fans! We are just about to prepare for the next race! So far, what do all of the other announcers have to say for these exciting races and its racers?" Dudley asks the other announcers at the table.

"Well, it's getting a little heated out there." Jorgen says.

"So you think the races are getting intense?" Dudley asks.

"No, I mean it's hot outside. It's 98 degrees out here!" Jorgen grabs a fan and waves it in front of his face.

"What do you think so far, Julian?" Dudley asks Julian.

"I think that some racers unfortunately are doing better than others. Poor Sheen, he got disqualified because of Zim up to no good. And Kai Lan got decimated in the competition last cup. Max and Ruby did better than Kai Lan. The poor girl." Julian explains.

"How about you, Gir?" Dudley asks Gir.

"Sparks were flying last race!" Gir says.

"They sure were, Gir. Especially at the ending. Ren might be crazy, but taking that gamble paid off in the end." Dudley excitingly announces. "I think this is going to be a great year for racing. And we're only on the second cup! It's time for Julian to explain our next track!" Dudley points to Julian, who begins.

"Our next track is The Juju Temple from Tak and the Power of Juju! Tell them about the track, Olmec!" Julian points to a boulder… "Nevermind… anyways, this track is going to turn up the heat a little. This track has your average gems, presents, and now new Jujus! Yes, you must be careful driving through here, because a Juju can appear and mess up your racing! There are many Juju's and many different spells they can cast on you, so you'll know what they do to you when it happens to you, so be careful!" Julian explains the track.

"Alright, racers, to your positions!" Dudley cheers.

3…

2…

1…

GO!

( Track Music: /watch?v=I-wRkHjFo9o )

Timmy surprises everyone when he flies out of the starting line.

"I'm gonna win this time, losers!" Timmy brags.

"No you don't, kid!" Sheen comes from behind, and Sheen takes a shortcut, leaving him in the lead. Suddenly…

"I am the Flip Juju! Have a taste of this!" The Juju zaps Sheen's kart, leaving his steering wheel inverted, and crashing into walls.

"Right is left and left is right!" Sheen tries, but he can't stop crashing into walls. Timmy takes the opportunity to take the lead.

"Sorry, Sheen, but this time I'm winning!" Jimmy passes Sheen, attempting to pass Timmy as well.

"Don't get in my way, Jimmy! You've done so in the past!" Timmy hollers.

"Cindy is mine!" Jimmy and Timmy clash carts… as usual.

Out of nowhere Zim hits both of them with one jellyfish.

"Ow!"

"Gah!"

"Take that, puny humans!" Zim takes first and is far ahead. The track had to do something…

"I am the Restart Juju, the greatest one here!" The Juju cries out.

"Choose your next action wisely, Juju. It might be your last!" Zim screams.

"I don't like the tone of your voice. That makes me angry!" The Juju zaps Zim, and takes him back to the starting line.

"No! I will have my revenge, Juju!" Zim cries out in anger. "Kahn!"

LAP 2

"Why did I let you drive, again?" Robot asks as once again, Monster is driving and not doing a good job. "Don't worry, I got this!" Monster drives off a cliff and Waffle puts them back on. Robot glares at Monster. "I thought it was a shortcut."

"Hurry up! Look out for that Trash Can! Keep your eyes on the road! Don't forget to drift for boost! You missed that whole line of gems, what are you trying to do, give us Runner Up again?!" Ren is screaming commands in insults at Stimpy.

"Please calm down, Ren." Stimpy tries to calm him down as usual.

"We're in 11th place! How can I calm down in a situation like this?!" Ren screams.

"Here I come!" Danny is driving towards Kai Lan.

"No, stay away!" Kai Lan picks up an item, and you can't believe what it is… "Flower Power!" Kai Lan finally gets her Special Ability. She tosses her kart aside, and flies like a rocket, flower petals behind her. The flower petals land on every racer's wind shield, blinding them for a short amount of time. She whistles, and the cart comes back, landing her in 5th.

FINAL LAP

"Coming through!" SpongeBob takes 3rd, when suddenly…

"I am the Gravity Juju!"

"Hi! What are you going to do to me?" SpongeBob asks.

"This:" Gravity Juju zaps SpongeBob's cart, making his cart 20 times heavier.

"My… cart… can't… move!" SpongeBob is stuck on the track momentarily, as he tries to drive, but goes nowhere.

"I'm coming for you, Neutron! I will have my revenge!" Otis is coming up fast to Jimmy.

"It's not my fault you thought I was lame!" Jimmy picks up a present, and Jimmy has a very large grin on his face. "Eat land mines, Otis!" Jimmy activates his special: Land Mines!

"LAND MINES?!" Otis screams as he lands on the mines Jimmy placed on the track. Otis flies through the air as the mines explode. He flies so far he launches off course.

"I didn't know cows can fly, because you just flew!" Waffle explains to Otis as he pulls him to the track again.

"Oh ha, ha, laugh it up cat." Otis says unhappy.

"I might lose this one. Oh well." Bessie is not doing so well in this track. Until…

"I am the Rocket Juju!" The Juju says.

"Why go after me? I'm already in last." Bessie explains.

"I'm not here to make your driving worse…" The Juju zaps Bessie's kart, and it transforms into a rocket! She flies past every single racer with unbelievable speed! She flies past Otis, Jimmy, and Timmy, right to the finish line!"

FINISH!

"Whoa! Did you see that? Bessie flew!" Dudley says in shock.

"Inconceivable!" Jorgen screams.

"Unthinkable!" Julian screams.

"Unimaginable!" Dudley screams.

"Whatever they said!" Gir screams along, not completely understanding why they are screaming.

"Looks like some Jujus can help after all!" Dudley exclaims.

Race Results:

1st: Bessie- 12 points

2nd: Timmy- 11 points

3rd: Jimmy- 10 points

4th: Otis- 9 points

5th: Kai Lan- 8 points

6th: Danny- 7 points

7th: Robot & Monster- 6 points

8th: Skipper- 5 points

9th: SpongeBob- 4 points

10th: Sheen- 3 points

11th: Ren & Stimpy- 2 points

12th: Zim- 1 point

Cup Results (so far):

1st: Bessie- 21 points

2nd: Jimmy- 17 points

3rd: Skipper- 16 points

4th: Ren & Stimpy- 14 points

5th: SpongeBob- 14 points

6th: Kai Lan- 14 points

7th: Otis: 13 points

8th: Timmy- 13 points

9th: Danny- 12 points

10th: Zim- 9

11th: Robot & Monster- 6 points

12th: Sheen- 4 points

* * *

What a great race, folks! Tune in for the next race!


	13. Chapter 13: Nick Jam

"Hello everyone. We were ready for the next race… but now it seems we are experiencing tec**hhh**nical difficulties. As of now, the microphones hardly are **ooo**perating properly. We have no choice but to wait until we can ge**ttttt** the technology up and running one again." Instead of the announcers being at the announcer's table, Mr. Nick is there, explaining the situation. "Unfortunately, our racers will not be racing today. Do not worry, Nickelodeon Fans, we came prepared. We have been waiting for such an opportunity to happen, so that we can try something new here at the stadium. In memories of Nickelodeon's Worldwide Day of Play, our Nick stars will be competing in…" Mr. Nick presses a button on a remote, opening a basketball court. "Basketball!"

The crowd cheers and all of the stars walk to the court. Mr. Nick continues.

"There will be 10 stars on each team, splitting it even. However, we made a deal with the announcers, and they too will compete in this exciting game. The announcers will be taken over for the day with the two newest stars that could not make it in the races. Please welcome: Sanjay and Craig!"

Their theme song plays as a Kid and his Snake come to the announcer's table.

"What up, everyone?" Sanjay cheers.

"We are here, Nick fans!" Craig announces

All of the stars get ready; meanwhile Sanjay and Craig are talking.

"Hello, welcome to Nickelodeon Jam. That's the game, twelve-on-twelve, let's do this!" Sanjay says.

"We got here fast, whoa!" Craig (somehow) picks up the clipboard and reads what it says. " 'enter the stars initials for record keeping'… YES!" Craig screams so loud Sanjay falls out of his seat. "That's when you know this is going to be fun. The stars are playing Basketball…" Craig sees Timmy's initials as TIM "Says there's someone called Tim." Craig realizes.

"No, that's uh, Turner." Sanjay corrects.

"Oh, thought his name was Timmy." Craig sees the stars walk out to the field. "Look at these guys!"

"Let's see who's on which team." Sanjay shows the list of players on each team:

TEAM 1

Max & Ruby

SpongeBob

Skipper

Danny

Jimmy

Sheen

Kitty

Pocoyo

Bessie

Robot & Monster

King Julian

Dudley

TEAM 2

Ren & Stimpy

Kai Lan

Otis

Dora

Timmy

Korra

Aang

Jenny

Tak

Zim

Jorgen

Gir

"Looks like everything is set. It's time to play some Basketball!" Mr. Nick cheers.

"You're going down, pathetic little girl!" Zim and Ruby walk up to the center.

"Just because I'm eight doesn't mean I can beat you!" Ruby retorts.

The ball is thrown up into the air and Ruby catches it before Zim with her bunny feet.

"I can hop higher than an alien can!"

Jorgen grabs the ball from her, who tosses it in.

Skipper grabs the ball, who tosses it to Bessie, and she makes the shot in.

Ren grabs the ball, but Kitty swipes it from him.

"Darn it!" Ren screams.

Kitty passes it to Dudley, who tries to shoot, but misses, and Jenny gets the rebound.

Jenny flies past the court and slam dunks.

Julian grabs the ball. Aang tries to get the ball, but he knocks him down.

"Hey! You knocked me down!" Aang yells as Julian tosses it to Jimmy, who makes the shot in.

"Get a load of a three shot!" Otis goes for a three point shot, and makes it in. "Booya!"

"That's nothing, watch this!" Robot takes the ball in tosses it in. "And… lay-up!" Robot cries out.

"What in the world are 'lay-ups'?" Otis is confused.

"I got this one, fellas!" Ruby hops high and tosses it in

"Yeah! Go Ruby, Go Ruby!" Sheen chants

"And Slam Dunk!" Gir slam dunks the ball

"Ooooh!" Timmy cheers

"From doooooown town!" Julian tries to make a full court shot, but completely misses. The other team starts laughing.

"I don't know, that was pretty close, but I think he missed." Tak says sarcastically.

"The King says quiet you!" Julian screams.

"I'm gonna slam it!" Jorgen grabs the ball and tries to make it to the net, but time runs out.

* * *

"Well, that's the end of quarter one. Here is the score so far:" Sanjay checks the scoreboard.

Team 1: 18 points

Team 2: 17 points

"Team 2 is very close, but Team 1 is in the lead!" Craig says.

"This is anybody's game so far, both teams are doing well." Sanjay says.

"Except Julian." Craig adds. They both start laughing.

"I think that needs a replay!" Sanjay says, still laughing.

It shows a replay of Julian's form for the shot all wrong, and shows the ball fly through the air and hit the ground not too far from Julian.

"Now, what did he say when he took the shot? Oh right, 'From doooooown town!'" Craig mocks Julian. They both laugh once more.

"And now it's time for the Halftime Show!" Sanjay cheers.

Two kids, who are dressed as Super Heroes walk up to the stadium, wearing girly black wigs. They start singing Friday by Rebecca Black and everyone holds their ears in pain.

"Leaping Leptons, who are those two?!" Jimmy asks, holding his ears.

"FanBoy and Chumchum! They're the only people we had left!" Mr. Nick explains. "I'm pulling the plug on this Halftime Show!" Mr. Nick literally pulls the plug on their microphone and forces them off stage. The whole crowd is booing at Fanboy and Chumchum.

"Well, that was… something." Craig says.

"Alright, on to the second quarter!" Sanjay announces.

* * *

Both teams get ready, and the ball is passed out again.

Stimpy goes for a shot, but gets blocked by Kitty

"Rejected!" Kitty grabs the ball and runs to the other side. She jumps and slam dunks. "Made it!"

"I'm going to make a slam dunk!" Jorgen runs past all of them and tries to make it in, but before he could make it, Pocoyo grabs the ball, then Tak grabs the ball, then Sheen grabs the ball, then Gir grabs the ball, and finally Monster grabs the ball.

"What? What was that? Can we... can we just see that again, I need to see what happened, I didn't even see it! There was so much madness going on in the previous ten seconds." Sanjay says in confusion.

"No time, Sanjay. You can see it once more when we play it on the air again, but right now, this is live." Mr. Nick explains.

"Oh man! Ruby is like a Storm Blizzard with those bunny feet!" Bessie sees Ruby slam dunk once again.

"Boom! Three Pointer!" Ren screams when he makes a three pointer in.

"Turbo boots!" Kai Lan intercepts SpongeBob with his shot.

Jorgen goes for a shot, but SpongeBob jumps to get it.

"Yeah, I did that!" SpongeBob cheers as he slam dunks it.

"Woah! Three pointer!" Dora shouts as she luckily makes a three pointer.

Dudley suddenly starts singing.

"Wham, bam, thank you mam," Dudley starts singing.

"Get on the floor and jam!" Ruby joins in.

"You see me on the microphone!" Danny does too.

"Girl you got me in the zone!" Gir joins as well.

"Just work that body, work that body," Tak joins in and soon everyone is singing… except for a few like Zim and Jorgen.

"Make sure you don't hurt nobody!" SpongeBob sings

"Get wild, lose your mind, take this thing into over time!" Bessie now sings.

"Hey DJ! Turn it up! They now see gonna burn it up!" Otis sings now.

"Come on ya'll get on the floor, so hey, let's go aiit!" Julian is the one that sings now.

The crowd gets out of their seats and starts dancing.

"Wave your hands in the air, if you feel fine. We're gonna take it into overtime! Welcome to the Nick Jam! Here's your chance, do your dance, at the Nick Jam! Alright!" Even Kitty's Singing.

A FEW HOURS LATER…

"With 10 more seconds on the clock in the final quarter, it looks like Team 1s going to win with Team 1 having 60 points and Team 2 having 54 points." Sanjay announces the score.

"You want to see a slam dunk! This is a slam dunk!" Jorgen finally gets the chance the slam dunk with 2 more seconds on the clock. He slams down the ball. The ball lights on fire and goes through the hoop with his slam dunk, making the backboard smash to pieces.

"Oooooooh!" Sanjay screams

"BROKE THE BACKBOARD!" Jorgen cheers at the top of his lungs. The whole crowd goes wild. Sanjay and Craig are yelling in excitement. Both teams stand in amazement.

"OoOoOoOoOoH!" Max screams a very strange cry.

"I cannot believe what I just witnessed folks!" Mr. Nick also stands in amazement.

"This has got to be the greatest basketball game in Nickelodeon history!" Danny hollers.

* * *

"Well folks, Team 2 didn't win, but they surely pulled a very special slam dunk at the end. It seems that the technology is back online, and we will return to the racing. Thank you for your patience, and I hope this game was satisfying, because it was surely satisfying for me and everyone here at the Nick Stadium. See you next time." Mr. Nick ends the broadcast.


	14. Chapter 14: Barnyard

"We are back once more, fans! What a wonderful day to race!" Dudley exclaims.

"If you mean racing in 100 degree weather, then I guess it's a hunky-dory day to race, ISN'T IT?" Jorgen screams, sweating from the heat.

"Calm down, big fellow." Julian calms him down.

"Sorry, this heat is getting to me." Jorgen says, more calmly now.

"I feel like I'm in a cookie in a little grandma's oven!" Gir exclaims.

"And what other place to be in this heat then a barn!" Julian explains.

"What, that doesn't make any…" Jorgen begins to explain, but gets interrupted.

"Barnyard from Back at the Barnyard!" Julian says. "This track is adding a new feature: Moving Hazards! The Animals, like Abby, the sheep, and Duke will move to different spots on the track, and they will move back and forth from where they are, so be on the lookout!" Julian explains.

"Alright, racers, to your positions!" Dudley excitingly cheers.

3…

2…

1…

GO!

( Track Music: /watch?v=osuhlptx0J8 )

The racers fly from the starting line and the race is on! Otis gets a good start and takes the lead.

"Eat my dust!" Otis taunts.

"I'm going to beat you this time!" Sheen is right behind him, making good progress.

"I'm going to get you this time, unknown creature!" Robot screams at Ren, once again both carts clashing.

"I'm a chiwawa you bucket of bolts!" Ren screams back.

"Not again." Stimpy says with a sigh.

"No kidding." Monster agrees.

Suddenly, they get hit by Zim, who hit them both with one jellyfish.

"That should be an Achievement: Four Morons with one Jellyfish!" Zim breaks the forth wall. While he was taunting, Bessy appears and stops his car.

"I'm the only one that calls people morons, moron!" Bessy says.

"Great comeback, stereotypical back cow." Zim says sarcastically.

"What did you just say to me?" Bessy smashes her hooves in the hood of Zim's cart, giving him a Break-Down. "Say something else and I'll rip those little antennas off of your little stupid head!"

During Zim's Break-Down, Jimmy passes him.

"Tough break." Jimmy says.

"Silence, human!" Zim yells back.

LAP 2

"Let me cast a spell!" Tak gets his Juju Power and unleashes it. The Juju gives him Kai Lan's Flower Power and ironically uses it on her.

"Wait, I can't see!" Kai Lan's windshield is covered in flowers, and she crashes into a wall. "I'm okay!"

"I'm coming for you!" Jimmy closes in on Ren and Stimpy.

"Back off, huge head!" Ren activates Kitty Litter, making Jimmy spin out.

"I'm going to win this! Just wait and see! This is my track! I know every…" While Otis is in his monologue, Duke walks in the road, making him lose a few positions. "Duke!" Otis cries out.

"Sorry Otis, I had to get my ball." Duke explains. All Otis does is sigh.

FINAL LAP

"Yes! I'm doing good this race! I might be able to win this if I really try!" Kai Lan is getting a good position.

"Oh no you don't, little girl!" Otis tries hitting her with a trash can, but she puts up a shield.

"Here I come, Skipper! I'm gonna get you!" Sheen is in first, stopping Skipper from getting first.

"Not this time, boy!" Skipper goes through the barn, off of a ramp, over Sheen's head, and across the finish line.

"Darn it!" Sheen cries out.

Sheen finishes, followed by Robot and Monster, and Ren and Stimpy,

Kai Lan was just about to finish 5th before Zim when suddenly…

"I can't… take this heat… anymore." SpongeBob lets go of the gas as he passes out on the steering wheel because of the heat.

"Wait! Is SpongeBob out cold?" Jorgen asks.

"No, he's out hot." Dudley makes a joke.

"Don't push it, dog." Jorgen threatens.

Waffle checks up on SpongeBob.

"SpongeBob has passed out from Heat Exhaustion and cannot continue. SpongeBob will sadly have to be disqualified." Waffle explains.

( Music Change: /watch?v=jB70LFhGPQc )

Kai Lan suddenly stops and turns around. Otis finishes when she does this.

"Oh yeah! I beat you! Take that, fool!"

Waffle sees her turn around.

"Wait, you're going the wrong way!" Waffle tries redirecting her.

"But not the wrong decision." Kai Lan stops near SpongeBob and helps him out of his cart. All of the racers who didn't finish yet stop to see her help him out. She picks him up and puts him near the shade.

"That… was the kindest thing I've seen!" Dudley is about to cry.

"Are you okay, SpongeBob?" Kai Lan asks.

"I am now. Thank you." SpongeBob says.

"Everyone needs a helping hand at times." Kai Lan smiles.

"You… gave up winning to help me. Why?" SpongeBob asks.

"Helping a friend out is a billion times better than winning." Kai Lan answers.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but that was pretty cool." Jorgen says.

The crowd cheers unbelievably loud as Kai Lan finishes. The rest of the racers start back up again and finish.

Meanwhile, Otis is still taunting.

"Take that! I am… wait, what is everyone looking at?" Otis is confused.

FINISH!

Race Results:

1st: Skipper- 12 points  
2nd: Sheen- 11 points  
3rd: Robot & Monster- 10 points  
4th: Ren & Stimpy- 9 points  
5th: Zim- 8 points  
6th: Jimmy- 7 points  
7th: Otis- 6 points  
8th: Kai Lan- 5 points  
9th: Tak- 4 points  
10th: Danny- 3 points  
11th: Bessie- 2 points  
12th: SpongeBob- 1 point, Disqualified.

Cup Results (so far)

1st: Skipper- 28 points  
2nd: Jimmy- 24 points  
3rd: Bessie- 23 Points  
4th: Ren & Stimpy- 23 Points  
5th: Kai Lan- 19 Points  
6th: Otis- 19 Points  
7th: Tak- 17 Points  
8th: Zim- 17 Points  
9th: Robot & Monster- 16 Points  
10th: SpongeBob- 15 Points  
11th: Danny- 15 Points  
12th: Sheen- 15 Points

"Now that is some real racing there." Dudley is now crying.

"That display just gave me respect for the little girl." Jorgen explains. "And made me lose it for Otis."

"I'm good! I beat you!" Otis is taunting when the crowd starts booing him. They start throwing trash at him. "What wrong with everybody? Ow! What's happening? You all don't deserve the cow!" Otis storms off.

"Three cheers for Kai Lan!" Jimmy hollers. The other racers pick her up and cheer.

"Hip hip, horray!" Everyone cheers. As they toss Kai Lan into the air and catch her again.

* * *

"Now that was true racing! Tune in next time for some amazing races! I hope Otis this time finally learned his lesson about Respect." Mr. Nick gives the signal to go off the air.


	15. Chapter 15: Nostalgic Times

"Because of the intense heat, the race will sadly have to be postponed for now. In the meantime, the racers backstage are having a very interesting conversation. Let's go there now." Mr. Nick explains the situation and points to a camera, which zooms in on all of the racers in the Break Room. Jimmy starts humming a song, and Ruby hears it with her big ears.

"Aaron? Is that Aaron Carter you're singing?" Ruby asks Jimmy.

"How did you know?" Jimmy asks.

"I've seen you're movie. Aaron Carter had some great music in that movie." Ruby answers.

"Wait, not many people have seen my movie. That was years ago." Jimmy explains.

"Jimmy, don't you remember me? We've been separated since we transferred to Nick Jr, but you and I used to have fun when we weren't working on our shows." Ruby tries to jog Jimmy's memory.

"Puking Pluto, you're right! It was such a long time ago, I can't believe I forgot. You, me, your brother, Timmy, SpongeBob, the Rugrats Kids, and Jenny, just to list a few, always were hanging out like best friends. We all used to be one big family. When we weren't going to work, we would just have fun and not have a care in the world. It's a shame so many people left, and so many new people replaced them." Jimmy explains.

"How about one song for old time's sake?" Ruby asks.

"Sounds great!" Jimmy hands a CD to Goddard, who starts the song. They both start singing.

"Go Jimmy Jimmy, that's the voice I hear inside!" Ruby sings.

"Everybody let's bounce, straight up come along for the ride." Jimmy sings.

"Go Jimmy Jimmy, to the rescue through the big blue sky!" Ruby continues to sing.

"Be back before I leave!" Jimmy sings along.

"It's Jimmy Neutron Time!" Max joins in.

* * *

MEANWHILE…

"I remember when I was on before any of you fools! I am so great I got put back on the air!" Zim laughs.

"Oh no, we were here way before you were, alien!" Ren corrects.

"Yes, we were here for a long time before anyone else." Stimpy agrees.

"You were dark, but not like us!" Ren explains.

"Those were the good times, when we could get away with being dark." Zim looks back on the old days.

"Hey, see Jimmy and his little bunny friends over there? How about we teach them a lesson about Nostalgia." Stimpy explains.

"Happy Happy Joy Joy?" Ren asks.

"Happy Happy Joy Joy." Stimpy answers. They all walk over to them and talk.

"Hey, do you three want to listen to a good song?" Zim asks.

"Sure! I'm up for another song!" Ruby answers.

"Dance!" Max agrees.

"Put it in!" Jimmy says. Jimmy ejects the CD and Stimpy puts in the record. The song starts.

_Hello, boys and girls. It's you're 'ol pall Stinky Whistleteets._

"An introduction; classy." Ruby says.

_This is a song about a whale… NO! This is a song about being happy! That's right; it's the Happy Happy Joy Joy song!_

"Sounds good. Let's dance!" Jimmy and the rest start dancing.

_(Chorus)Happy Happy Joy Joy, Happy Happy Joy Joy, Happy Happy Joy Joy, Happy Happy Joy Joy, Happy Happy Joy Joy, Happy Happy Joy Joy, Happy Happy Joy Joy Joy!_

"Not much variation of lyrics, but it's got a catchy tune to it." Jimmy observes.

_I don't think you were happy enough._

"I thought we were pretty happy." Ruby seems a little upset.

_That's right! I'll teach you to be happy!_

"Can you even do that?" Jimmy asks

_I'll teach your grandmother to suck eggs._

"What?" Max says in shock.

_Now boys and girls, let's try again: (Chorus)_

"I think we were really happy that time." Ruby says.

_Ifen't you ain't the granddaddy of all liars!_

"No comment." Jimmy says.

_The little critters of nature._

"I thought this was a song about being happy." Ruby says.

_They don't know they are ugly._

"Well, this is…" Jimmy cannot finish.

_That's very funny, a fly marrying a bumblebee._

"I… I don't…" Ruby can't find words, either.

_I told you I'd shoot, but you didn't believe me! WHY DIDN'T YOU BELIEVE ME!_

"Gas Planet, this is escalading very quickly!" Jimmy is in shock, Max has his mouth dropped open, and Ruby is about to faint.

_(chorus) HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY JOY!_

*song ends, and it goes to awkward silence, until Ren, Stimpy, and Zim burst out into laughter*

"That's not funny! I thought Ren and Stimpy was for kids!" Ruby says sternly.

"We had hidden mature jokes and banned episodes. This is one of the few shows back in the day that was more suited for teen audiences, not like SpongeBob, Fairly Odd Parents, and especially…" Ren cringes, and then finishes his sentence. "…Max and Ruby."

"All of us here have good qualities in some way! No need to put down other shows!" Jimmy explains.

* * *

MEANWHILE…

"I miss the old cast." SpongeBob sighs.

"Who?" Timmy asks.

"The old racers. Before all of these racers came around, we had a full roster of Nicktoons. There was Tommy from Rugrats, he was always adventurous. There was Otto from Rocket Power. Man, that kid could really race. He could defeat any of us in a heartbeat. He was good at stunts. There was Doug, he was your average kid who went school, but he had good qualities. Arnold, oh Arnold from Hey Arnold, he was so motivational for a kid. He always thought deep, and knew exactly what to do in a situation. The Beavers, they were always a team. They kind of remind me of Robot and Monster. They have their arguments, but they are always friends in the end. Angelica, oh she was a brat. She always whined when she didn't get what she wanted. I remember them having a few movies once in a while. Now, there was someone else, what was her name? Oh right, Eliza from Wild Thornberries. She was the most unique. She had the ability to talk to animals!" SpongeBob explains.

"But… we can all do that here." Jenny joins the conversation.

"Where she comes from, it's a big deal." SpongeBob explains. "Oh yes, and there was Catdog, which is a Cat and Dog fusion. I think some kind of accident happened or something, I don't know. There's Stimpy, who is still here. Ren didn't make it because Mr. Nick said that 'Ren is too angry for a kid's game.' But this time, Stimpy wouldn't enter without Ren. Mr. Nick gave up and let them both in." SpongeBob finishes explaining.

"What about Ickis from Aaahh! Real Monsters? He was with you." Jenny points out.

"Nobody remembers anything about Ickis." SpongeBob says.

* * *

BACK WITH JIMMY…

"I remember when Nick Jr wasn't so selective." Ruby says.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asks.

"I mean, every show got the same respect and praise. Now, it's all about Dora, Kai Lan, Bubble Guppies, and Team Umizumi. We were one of the many shows that got tossed aside. Even Pocoyo gets more respect then us. So many shows we used to be friends with got pushed to the back: Lazytown, Little Bill, Little Bear, even the Backyardigans get less respect than they used to." Ruby explains.

"I kind of understand." Jimmy says.

"Through all of this, I am fine with us being pushed to the back. Me and Max had a fantastic run. We even got our own play. Some days, I just wish things would go back to the way they were. I wish we had the old SpongeBob, not the naive one. I wish we had the old Timmy, who cared about his Fairy God Parents, not the Timmy who is selfish and only cares about his pet. I know Mr. Nick wanted to put in these other people because he wanted the fans to enjoy the racers, but I think I know why we are here. You, me, my brother, Ren and Stimpy, Jenny, Tak, and Zim are all here to make sure that the Nostalgic times are not lost. We are still here, and we are still strong. When we go out there again, I am going to try my best to show that the Nostalgic times are all not bad." Ruby finishes her monologue.

"Wow, that is very deep. I completely understand. That's why I like you, Ruby." Jimmy says with a smile. "Come on, I'll get both of you Ice Cream, on me." The trio walk out of the room, as everyone else continues to talk.

* * *

"What an interesting group everyone makes. The final race will begin next time. Tune in!" Mr. Nick once again stops the camera.


	16. Chapter 16: The Final Race- Rookie Cup

"We are back, fans! There is one more race to do before we crown a winner of the rookie cup!" Dudley begins the announcements once more.

"What will be the next track, Julian?" Jorgen asks.

"Blinking Light Factory from Robot and Monster! Here there are more obstacles than usual to slow you down, broken glass to pop your tires, conveyor belts to speed you up or slow you down, barrels to ram into, and more! Be on alert!" Julian finishes explaining.

"Racers, to your places!" Gir cheers.

3…

2…

1…

GO!

( Track Music: /watch?v=KHwDCJ-OdRs )

Everyone flies out of the starting line and Skipper takes the lead. Kai Lan is behind him, and Otis is not far… that is until everyone picks up their presents. Otis then begins to get pelted by items right and left, and is very quickly placed in dead last.

"You guys are still mad about last race? Oh come on, it wasn't that bad, right?" Otis cries out.

"Here I come, guys!" Danny comes close to Kai Lan, who drops kitty litter. Sheen passes Danny.

"This is our territory now, fool!" Robot and Ren are once again clashing.

"That will make the win that much more satisfying!" Ren screams back.

"Look out!" Ren and Stimpy both scream as they all run over broken glass, making them spin out.

"Is our factory this bad?" Monster asks.

"Yes!" Robot replies.

LAP 2

"Bow down before me, human!" Zim screams.

"Never!" Jimmy says back.

"You asked for this!" Zim unleashes his Special: Super Laser! A giant gun appears from the roof of his cart, and he blasts Jimmy, making his cart break down. He then goes to zap Bessie and Tak.

"My technology is superior!" Zim taunts.

"I'm coming up from behind!" SpongeBob says.

"Not so fast, little guy!" Danny drops a trash can and SpongeBob runs into it.

"I am not coming in last!" Otis struggles to get out of 12th, but Bessie stops him when she uses her special: Bee Hive! Bessie shoots the bees, and they all sting Otis.

"Not the bees!" Otis screams. "My eyes, I love my eyes!"

"Are you two done arguing like an elderly Irkan couple?!" Zim screams at Robot, Monster, Ren, and Stimpy.

"But there are four of us." Monster points out.

"Two elderly Irkan Couples: Ren and Robot, and Stimpy and Monster! Since you all are so clingy, this will be easy!" Zim throws one Jellyfish, which the electricity flows from one cart to the other, shocking all four of them.

"You are good, little girl, but you've got to be better than that to beat me!" Skipper is blocking Kai Lan from first place.

"Why am I going so slow?" Sheen is pushing the pedal hard.

"You are on the reverse conveyor belt, silly!" Kai Lan giggles. Sheen looks down to see he is.

"Oops!" Sheen realizes.

FINAL LAP

"We've got to stop that alien!" Stimpy says. They all drive after him and Ren and Stimpy use their special: Random Tank! A tank falls from the sky and they both get in. They blast Zim with the giant cannon, making him break down, and on top of it all, they run him over, too!

"Duck!" Danny screams.

"I'm not a duck, I'm a spo…" SpongeBob doesn't finish his sentence as he gets hit by a barrel which gets launched due to Ren and Stimpy's tank. "It's funny because it's overused."

"I will not lose to a machine!" Zim screams.

"Yes you will!" Jenny says back.

"No!" Zim screams.

"Yes!" Jenny yells.

Zim drops goo, which Jenny gets stuck in.

"I've got a stump and I'm about to use it!" Kai Lan says to Skipper. Skipper pulls out of first.

"The stump will hit you, instead!" Skipper says… but Kai Lan doesn't use it. As instead, she uses the advantage that he backed off to ride the forward conveyor belt to the finish line. "Clever girl." Skipper says, clearly copying Jurassic Park (I do not own Jurassic Park)

FINISH!

"Kai Lan really tricked that penguin!" Julian says, entertained.

"Lets see if it pulled off:" Jorgen says as he brings up the results.

Race Results:

1st: Kai Lan- 12 Points

2nd: Skipper- 11 Points

3rd: Sheen- 10 Points

4th: Danny- 9 Points

5th: SpongeBob- 8 Points

6th: Ren & Stimpy- 7 Points

7th: Robot & Monster- 6 Points

8th: Zim- 5 Points

9th: Jimmy- 4 Points

10th: Tak- 3 Points

11th: Bessie- 2 Points

12th: Otis- 1 Point

And the Winner is…

Winner: Skipper- 39 Points

Runner Up: Kai Lan- 31 Points

3rd: Ren & Stimpy- 30 Points

4th: Jimmy- 28 Points

5th: Bessie- 25 Points

6th: Sheen- 25 Points

7th: Danny- 24 Points

8th: SpongeBob- 23 Points

9th: Robot & Monster- 22 Points

10th: Zim- 22 Points

11th: Tak- 20 Points

Last: Otis- 20 Points

"Too bad Kai Lan didn't win, but she got Runner Up, which we decided to give every runner up a community Gift Basket. However, for Skipper, he has won!" Jorgen announces.

"Congratulations, Skipper on winning! And Congrats for coming close, Kai Lan!" Mr. Nick congratulates.

"But he won't win, now will he?" A figure grabs the trophy, and knocks Mr. Nick over.

"What the…?" Mr. Nick says, staring at it.

"Blowhole!" Skipper screams.

**Blowhole: Revenge-Seeking Dolphin**

"We meet again, Skipper. It's been a long time, and I've brought over a little friend some of you might know!" Blowhole introduces a boy with glasses.

"Dib!" Zim screams.

"This time, I will not lose, Zim!" Dib screams.

"What? I thought you were the Protagonist, Dib!" Kitty yells.

"Well you see…" Dib tries to explain, but Blowhole grabs him and whispers to him.

"Tell anyone and The Lord will burn you so bad you will be nothing but a crisp, you hear?" Blowhole scolds him. Dib nods. He puts him down, and glares back at Skipper.

"One race, all or nothing." Blowhole says.

"Let's settle it all! If I win, you hand back the trophy and leave forever. If you win, you keep the money and the trophy." Skipper says.

"Not good enough." Blowhole says.

"...and I will have no more interference with your plans for world domination." Skipper adds.

"What?" Kowalski screams.

"Now that's a deal." Blowhole says, with an evil smile on his face.

"Skipper, what are you doing?" Private asks.

"Trust me, boys. I will beat Blowhole's tail!" Skipper and Blowhole shake hands.

* * *

Skipper VS Blowhole! Penguins of Madagascar fans (Shoutout to randomfanfictioner01!) are going to love this! Tune in for an intense race!


	17. Chapter 17: Boss Race- Blowhole, Dib, ?

"They will be fighting at: Blowhole's Laboratory! Be on the lookout for booby traps set by Blowhole!" Julian explains.

Dudley laughs. "You said traps."

"Alright, let's see who the stronger foe is!" Mr. Nick says.

3…

2…

1…

GO!

( Boss Music: /watch?v=KEWq6KIoJ4M )

Blowhole gets the best of Skipper with a boost start.

"You can do that?" Skipper says in confusion.

"You really are a fool." Is all that Blowhole replies with.

Skipper begins to catch up to Blowhole, when suddenly…

"I can't let you do that!" Blowhole says as he activates his special: Road Block! A giant pillar falls from the sky horizontally, blocking Skipper's path.

"Curse you, Blowhole! Now I'm going to have to take the longer path!" Skipper screams.

Blowhole laughs. As he laughs, a stump falls on his head, making him dizzy.

"…but I had a trick up my sleeve!" Skipper finishes.

Skipper takes the lead, and Blowhole is not happy one bit.

"So that's the way it's going to be, huh? Well two can play that game!" Blowhole fires a jellyfish at Skipper. Then it turns to madness. Skipper shooting Blowhole, Blowhole shooting Skipper, the track becomes a battlefield!

"Eat Kitty Litter!" Skipper screams.

"You're in a sticky situation now with this goo!" Blowhole yells.

"You are no match for my shield!" Skipper hollers.

"I wish… to beat you using this wand!" Blowhole shouts

"I'm going to stump you this time!" Skipper screeches

"Garbage Day!" Blowhole references.

MEANWHILE…

"It's checkmate for you, Zim! With this remote, I will hack into the security cameras, and film everything that has been going on! There is no help for you now!" Dib says.

"No! How could we have been so blind?" Kitty says with regret.

"Now that I have all of you right where I have you… no! I won't do this!" Dib drops the remote. "This is not me! I won't do this! I don't care if The Lord will hurt me or not, I refuse to do this with a team of villains!"

"You're backing down?" Dora asks.

"Yes, I guess I am." Dib answers.

"I don't think so you little runt!" An older lady grabs the remote and reveals herself. "How dare you betray me!"

"It's Mrs. Beady!" Otis screams.

"That's right, it's me. I planned this whole camera thing from the start, because I knew that talking cow was coming here! And I got him with all of the other animal freaks, too!"

"But why did you need Dib?" Timmy asks.

"I was never good with technology, so I needed someone who was good with hacking. I found this little boy who had the same problem as me, and we worked together!" Mrs. Beady explains.

"That's before I realized that one: you are crazy. And two: you were working with a villain organization. I thought it was going to be the Dynamic Duo, not the Crazy Villain Team!"

"How dare you call me crazy! I won't be crazy anymore when I push this button! Prepare to be seen to the world!" Mrs. Beady presses the button on the remote, but it doesn't do anything. "I thought you said you made sure it worked, Brat!"

"It did! I tried it! I don't know what happened!" Dib is just as confused as Beady is.

Then it hits Ruby.

"Don't worry guys, I got this." Ruby asks for the jar from Max, and she holds it up. "Hey, you two!" Ruby gets their attention. "Loose something? Some very…" As Ruby is pacing, she accidentally falls off the platform.

"Ruby! Are you okay?" SpongeBob asks. She holds the jar, to show it's okay.

"Got it!" Ruby hollers, then gets back up. "How about we come to a negotiation, eh Mrs. Beady? Look what I got!" Ruby holds the jar of dirt up high. Sheen takes it from her hands and starts singing.

"I got a jar of dirt,

I got a jar of dirt,

I got a jar of dirt,

And guess what's inside it!" Sheen sings.

( Chase Music: /watch?v=CXPFtkMnvH0 )

This makes Mrs. Beady check the back of the remote to see that the batteries are gone.

"The batteries! The batteries are in the jar of dirt!" Mrs. Beady screams.

"Uh oh." Max says.

"Run!" Ruby tells Sheen to run as Mrs. Beady chases after him.

"Catch!" Sheen tosses to Jimmy.

"Give me that jar!" Mrs. Beady commands as she tries to get the jar.

"Here!" Max says. Jimmy tosses to him.

"I wanna play, too!" Monster says. Max tosses him the jar.

"This isn't funny!" Mrs. Beady says, getting tired.

"Keepaway!" Otis yells. Everyone then joins in and begins tossing the jar from one person to the next without Mrs. Beady being able to catch it.

"Me, Me! Pass it to me!" Timmy says. Kai Lan passes it to him.

"Just look at the madness that is going on at this stadium, ladies and gentlemen! The race and the sidelines are nuts right now! The race is intense, and the other racers are playing keepaway! All of the racers joined in, and Mrs. Beady is the monkey in the middle!" Mr. Nick is watching in astonishment.

BACK WITH THE RACE...

"You can't stop me, Blowhole! I'm smarter!" Skipper says.

"Today, you will fall!" Blowhole says as he shocks Skipper with a jellyfish.

"Rico, bean up!" Skipper uses his Special: Bean Power! Rico lands to the back of Skipper's Cart and begins eating beans, and just like in the race with Julian... well... you get the point.

"Disgusting!" Blowhole holds his hole on the top of his head.

"You are going to lose, Blowhole! I am greater and always will be!" Skipper taunts.

"Give… it… to… me!" Mrs. Beady pants, out of stamina. She finally grabs the jar when Dora has it, but Dora doesn't let go. They both pull, and the jar flies onto the track.

"Looks like I'm going to win, Skipper!" Blowhole says, close to the finish line. Blowhole flies over Skipper's head, leaving him in the lead.

"No!" Skipper screams. Suddenly, the jar flies in front of Blowhole's Wheel and he spins out, breaking the jar into glass shards which he runs over and pops his tire.

"Inconceivable!" Blowhole screams as Skipper finishes.

"No! The batteries!" Mrs. Beady screams as she sees the batteries get smashed as well.

FINISH!

Winner: Skipper

Loser: Blowhole

"I can't believe… I lost." Blowhole says with his head bowed in shame.

"Get out of here. I don't want to see your face here ever again." Skipper says.

"Very well. You won, and a deal is deal… but our deal is over!" Blowhole pulls out a blaster and surprise attacks Skipper, but Kitty smacks the blaster out of his flippers, and she slams him against a wall.

"You backstabbing, no good, lying, dolphin! Get out of here before I arrest you!" Kitty threatens.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave!" Blowhole shakes in fear. She lets go of him, and he leaves the stadium.

"Wow! That was a spectacular race! What a way to make a comeback! You surely taught him a lesson! Congratulations on your victory! Here is your money, and trophy, Skipper!" Mr. Nick congratulates him and hands him the money and trophy. "Kai Lan, come on down!" Kai Lan walks to the stage. "For a very special deed you did on the Barnyard track, we award you with the VIP Medal! Along with the Community gift basket we will give to both of you today. Skipper for being the runner up in Junior Cup, and Kai Lan for being runner up in today's cup!" Mr. Nick says.

"You all make my heart super happy!" Kai Lan says, making her fingers into a heart shape.

"There's no need for a gift basket, I just do my job for…" Skipper pauses to see his gift basket full of fish. "Is that Salmon? Scratch that, I'll take it!" Skipper changes his mind.

"Now, you have the same options as Max and Ruby did. Will you leave the stadium with what you have, stick around to see the other cups, or risk what you've got and try to go for another cup?" Mr. Nick asks.

"I feel done for today, Mr. Nick. Thank you all for such a great time." Skipper then walks out of the stadium.

"Skipper, but I want to stick around to see more!" Private says when they left the stadium.

"Don't worry boys, we're not actually leaving. We're going undercover. Did you see? Blowhole is not alone. Other villains are here, somewhere deep in the stadium. And if everyone thinks we left, then we'll be in full stealth. We'll be able to surprise those villains so good they won't know what hit them." Skipper explains.

"So we're going incognito? Excellent idea, Skipper." Kowalski says.

"And while we wait for the right time, we can enjoy this tasty salmon I got in our gift basket. Boys…" Skipper puts on sunglasses. "…it's time to go undercover." Skipper says with a smile.

* * *

What a clever penguin Skipper is! The Amateur Cup will be next! Tune in next time to see who will be in it!


	18. Chapter 18: Undercover Mission Log 1

"This is Skipper's Undercover Mission Log 1. Me and my boys are beginning to search." Skipper talks into a tape recorder. "While everyone celebrates my victory, this is our time to look around."

"Skipper, I think I found something." Kowalski hears voices, and they all move closer in cover.

"Something happened! Some kind of jar flew in front of my cart!" Blowhole tries to explain.

"Yes, it had the batteries in it, and it was…" Mrs. Beady also tries to explain.

"Those two bunny kids. They are too big of a nuisance to our operations." A shadowed man next to The Lord with a mask appears.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Beady asks.

"None of your concern. The big think to know is that I am greater than you. You have failed us both, and now we must bring out another villain to fill your shoes. I hope you can do this successfully, professor." The mysterious figure says.

"Yes, I will take them down your… um… um…" The professor says in confusion.

"Call me Mystery." Mystery says.

"That is the stupidest nickname I have ever heard." Blowhole says.

"You dare mock me?!" Mystery dashes across the room with the blink of an eye and grabs him by the neck. "Do not mess with me. Remember that The Lord and I are stronger than you."

"You can't defeat me." Blowhole retorts.

"You got beaten by a penguin. I am much superior to that infernal penguin, and especially two bunny children! What kind of villain are you?" Mystery glares at Blowhole.

"You're freaking me out here." Mrs. Beady interrupts.

"WEAK!" Mystery throws Blowhole into Beady.

"That Dib kid may have betrayed us, but he will give out no information. I will make sure of that. And Finbar, don't fail me." Mystery warns him.

"I have a plan that they will not be able to… um… um…" The Professor tries to finish, but Mystery stops him.

"Just go!" The Professor waddles out of the room.

"Take these two out of my sights." The Lord commands.

"Yes sir." The Robot replies. He drags them both out.

"No, give me another chance!"

"I will get them next time!"

Mrs. Beady and Blowhole yell and try to break free, but it's no use.

"I'll take care of the traitor." Mystery insists. They all storm out, leaving The Lord alone.

"I feel someone is here." The Lord says.

"Skipper, we've got to go." Private whispers.

"Not yet." Skipper commands to hold their ground. There is a point of silence.

"It must be my imagination." The Lord says. All of the Penguins sigh in relief and leave.

* * *

That was close. The next race will be next. Don't miss it!


	19. Chapter 19: New Racers and Zeenu

"Aaaaaand, we are back, folks!" Mr. Nick says. "It's time to start the Amateur Cup!"

"Who will be in this race, Jorgen?" Dudley asks.

"Let's find out!" Jorgen spins the wheel once again.

Racer 1: Kitty Katswell

Racer 2: Dora

Racer 3: Tak

Racer 4: Jenny

Racer 5: Pocoyo

Racer 6: Aang

Racer 7: Korra

Racer 8: SpongeBob

Racer 9: Timmy

Racer 10: Zim

Racer 11: Sheen

Racer 12: Danny

"And now, it's time for the first track!" Dudley hands the Mic to Julian.

"The first race will be Zeenu from Planet Sheen! Strange things can happen on this track, and the effects are unknown, so watch out! This track will take you for a spin, as this isn't a flat track, but you are driving on the surface on the planet, so you will constantly be driving in a circle. Please, keep your lunch in you for the whole race." Julian describes, and the whole crowd cringes at the image Julian put in their heads.

"Racers, to your positions!" Jorgen yells.

"I'm going to win this time." Kitty brags.

"Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo!" Dora says in Spanish.

"Let's get to it!" Tak chants.

"Bring it on!" Jenny prepares.

"Yay!" Pocoyo cheers.

"Alright, I want a good clean race." Aang says.

"Are you ready?" Korra asks.

"I'm ready!" Spongebob coincidentally answers.

"Bow down to me!" Zim demands.

"Wish me luck!" Sheen says to hit pitcrew.

"Give me all you got!" Danny boasts.

3…

2…

1…

GO!

( Track Music: /watch?v=ssfTAf3A9Ko )

Sheen obviously takes the lead, but just barely.

"You can't stop me!" Sheen says, smacking his bottom at the opponents behind him.

"How dare you make such rude gestures at the almighty Zim!" Zim screams offended. He throws a jellyfish, but Sheen puts up a shield.

"Come on, Robotic Girl! I eat robots for breakfast!" Kitty says.

"That must taste disgusting!" Jenny says, not understanding the expression. Kitty simply replies with a facepalm.

"What is this? What are you doing to me?" Zim's cart is floating in the air.

"So long, sucker!" Timmy passes him by. Zim then sees Timmy is using his special: Cosmo and Wonda! They use their magic to make him float in the air momentarily.

"Wait, I thought Da Rules say that you can't use magic to win a competition!" Julian says to Jorgen.

"A new rule was added due to this. 'Only if the child is in this and only this stadium and is given the opportunity via present weapon.'" Jorgen says.

"Makes sense to me!" Dudley says.

"Wow, you're good… for my ancestor." Korra and Aang are neck and neck, struggling for second/third.

LAP 2

"Let's see how good you dodge!" Danny begins to throw trash cans over his head towards Dora who's in front of him.

"He's right on my tail!" Dora says. "No, you don't have one. If anything he's on my tail!" Boots retorts.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Tak constantly is getting stuck in Goo, which Pocoyo is putting everywhere.

"You again, robot? Get away!" Zim and Jenny are throwing items back and forth at each other.

"I've got you now, kid…" Aang is so close to passing Sheen when suddenly… "What is that thing?!"

A giant two-faced purple creature appears and knocks Aang's cart aside.

"Sheeeeeenieeee!" The creature roars.

"Oom, get off the track!" Sheen yells as he is about to run into her. She sidesteps and licks Sheen in the face… as always. "Still disgusting!"

"What was that?" Korra asks as she passes Oom.

FINAL LAP

"Victory, here I come!" Sheen is on the final lap, and still in first.

"I'm still in second Sheen, so don't count on it!" Korra tries to catch up.

"Out of my way! Move it!" Kitty hits Jenny with a Kitty Litter thrown forwards. Jenny spins out, and loses a few positions. Jenny then picks up a present and uses her Special: Tank Launch! She uses her hands to grab onto poles and uses Stretchy Arm and Extendo Fingers, and then backs up. She lets go and flings like a slingshot, followed by transforming into a tank, crushing Kitty with powerful force and momentum!

"That hurt…" Kitty says in pain.

"Here I come!" Zim gets closer to Timmy, when suddenly toast with mouths and eyes, also on fire appear and burn Zim.

"What kind of planet is this?!" Zim yells as he gets burned.

In the shadows, a figured man waits.

"I'll destroy them all with this!" The figured man says. He opens a huge cage, and a monster lands on the track.

"Oh, what now?" Korra asks as she feels the ground shake.

"Burrito." Sheen replies.

"What?" Aang asks, completely confused.

"A giant, monster burrito!" Sheen screams as the giant creature attacks all of their carts! Left and right, racers fly off course. In all of the panic, one racer passes by…

FINISH!

"Wait if I didn't finish, and Korra nor Aang finished, then who…?" Sheen asks. They all hear his laugh and know exactly who it is.

"Nice try, fellas!" SpongeBob says, being the one to finish.

"No way!" Korra says in shock.

_Race Results:_

1st: SpongeBob

2nd: Aang

3rd: Korra

4th: Timmy

5th: Zim

6th: Jenny

7th: Kitty

8th: Dora

9th: Danny

10th: Sheen

11th: Pocoyo

12th: Tak

_Cup Results (so far):_

1st: SpongeBob- 12 Points

2nd: Aang- 11 Points

3rd: Korra- 10 Points

4th: Timmy- 9 Points

5th: Zim- 8 Points

6th: Jenny- 7 Points

7th: Kitty- 6 Points

8th: Dora- 5 Points

9th: Danny- 4 Points

10th: Sheen- 3 Points

11th: Pocoyo- 2 Points

12th: Tak- 1 Point

"And SpongeBob takes first under all of their noses!" Mr. Nick announces.

"I only have one question: What happened to the racers on the last lap? Where did that Burrito Monster come from?" Dudley asks.

"I might have an idea…" Kitty says.

Behind Mr. Nick, the figure tries to grab the trophy, when two familiar faces appear just in time.

"Just what do you think you are doing, sir?" Ruby appears and says.

"Oh, I was just… polishing the trophy, that's all." The figure says.

"Right… Max, pull his cloak off." Ruby sends Max. The figure struggles, but they get the robe off.

"Dorkus!" Sheen says.

"So you found out? You're not a stupid as you look!" Dorkus pulls out a wand and tries to blast Sheen, but Timmy blocks the shot with his. Timmy fires back, and Dorkus gets hit.

"Aaaah!" Dorkus shrieks

"I thought you said magic can't hurt anyone!" Kai Lan says.

"He didn't get hurt." Timmy says. He points to Dorkus turning to the size of an ant.

"This isn't over, Sheen!" Dorkus says in a funny light voice.

MEANWHILE…

( Music: /watch?v=2EvcItjITGk )

"I must not let them know I betrayed them…" Dib sneaks around, trying to hide.

"Too late." Mystery appears behind Dib in the blink of an eye. Dib jumps in shock.

"Wh… what are you going to do to me?" Dib backs up, but Mystery walks closer.

"Make sure you never tell anyone anything about our organization." Mystery says.

"Who are you?" Dib asks.

"Since this is the last time you will see me, I guess it's fair." Mystery reveals himself, and Dib gasps.

"You! I've heard of you before. You failed so many times, what makes you think you could win now?" Dib asks.

"Because I'm not alone. You all never stood a chance, fool!" The figure says. "Once I'm in position, I'll get exactly what I want!" As Mystery is monologues, Dib tries to run, but he rushes across the room to grab him. "That's not going to work on me. I'm done talking to a kid like you. It's time you said goodbye to this stadium as you will be removed from this facility… forever." Mystery grabs him and carries him into the secret cave, Dib kicking and screaming, but no one can hear him. They both disappear into the darkness.

* * *

What will happen to Dib? Find out next time!


	20. Chapter 20: Wow, New Members!

**Note: In this story, italic lettering means a character is telling a story or having a flashback.**

* * *

"I wish I could say that everything is running fine right now, but it seems someone went and broke all of the racer's carts in the middle of the night! Can somebody fix it?" Mr. Nick says in worry.

"Don't panic, Nick. I got someone who is able to fix it right away. She and her friends are returning to Nick after 5 years of retirement! The racers at this moment are gathering to meet her in the garage. She and her friends will fix this problem, and their carts. In the meantime, the racers can get to know the returning cast." Mr. Blik says. Cameras activate in the garage and the big screen zooms in to see the racers walking in.

"Looks like we're having our carts being repaired here." Jenny says.

"Well, hello everyone!" A pink female bunny with pink overalls that have a heart in the center, and grey gloves appears. "Name's Widget. I'm back to repair your carts up for you."

Some of the racers laugh.

"What is so funny?" Widget asks.

"Just look at you, can you be anymore girly?" Otis laughs.

"This girl is going to repair our carts?" Zim asks.

"Is that a problem? I don't see anything wrong with a girl being a mechanic." Widget replies.

"This might get bad…" Spongebob says, cowering.

"Don't worry, I'm not one for name-callin' or violence. I will just show them what I can do." Widget hands Bessie a timer.

"Now, when I get this cart ready, and when I say go, I want you to start that timer you got there. I'm gonna show you what I can do." Widget pulls Timmy's cart in and says "Now!" She gets to work, and her hands are moving quickly. She steps back and the cart is finished. Bessie stops the stopwatch.

"Fifteen seconds!" Bessie says.

Otis and Zim have their jaws dropped.

"Someone really messed up these carts, but not totaled them. It's like the saboteur couldn't finish his demolition." Widget says. Jimmy then begins thinking… "I'm not the only one here, I've got Walden." A strange looking purple figure with circle glasses and a red and white polka dot shirt commented with a tie appears.

"I will keep the record of everything that happens here at the Nick Stadium." Walden greets.

"And the little, bouncy kid we both know, Wubbzy!" Widget introduces another strange looking yellow figure with a very simple style: black eyes, a big dot nose, and a big smile on his face. He also has a long tail he bounces on, which he is doing right now. Ruby, Max, and Dora all recognize his face.

"Wubbzy! It's been so long!" Ruby shakes his hand.

"Hola once again, Wubbzy!" Dora greets.

"Yay!" Max cheers.

"Wow, wow everyone! It's glad to be back!" Wubbzy says with excitement.

"This little fella helps us test-drive the carts to make sure they're all good." Widget explains.

"Now, where are you all from?" Kitty asks.

"We come from Wuzzleburg, but if you want to know which show, it was a show called 'Wow Wow Wubbzy'. We got a few years of fame, but it wasn't long before we were down. Had to go into retirement." Widget explains.

"It's sad to see shows leave… but that's how Nick goes. Some come, some leave, some stay." Danny says.

"So, why did you come back after five years?" Skipper asks.

"Well, it may take a bit to tell it, but my latest machine, the Fixer-Upper 3000 can take care of the carts while I tell you. It all started back in Wuzzleburg…" Widget begins to tell the story.

"_It's been so long since we've done anything. We should all hang out again." Walden says to Widget, just lying around the house._

"_Wow, wow guys! We got a visitor!" Wubbzy bursts through the door and surprises both of them._

"_We do?" They both ask._

_Daisy, Wubbzy's sister, opens the door and there stepped in Mr. Blik._

"So Mr. Blik found you?" Korra asks.

"Yes, now if you may, let me get back to the story." Widget continues the story…

"_Greetings. I heard that there is a great mechanic here. Is that true?" Mr. Blik asks._

"_I am, sir." Widget appears before Mr. Blik._

"_Excellent. Listen: I am willing to let you be part of the Nick Crew in the Second Anual Nickelodeon Racing Tournament! You will help repair broken carts! What do you say?" Mr. Blik asks._

"_Will my friends be able to come?" Widget asks._

"_Are you kidding? Of course not. Just look at these clowns. I wouldn't hire them for anything." Mr. Blik laughs._

"_Well, then I'm not coming." Widget crosses her arms._

"_Wait! I need a mechanic! I've been looking everywhere for one, and we need one badly! Don't make me beg!" Mr. Blick says._

"_I will come as long as my friends can come as well. It's no fun without my friends." Widget says._

_Mr. Blick sighs. "Fine, they can come… but don't think this is a free ride. You all will have a position to fill, you hear?" Mr. Blik asks. They all nod._

"_Alright then, let's all get in the car." Mr. Blick gets them all in the car. Widget grabs her toolbox, Walden grabs some books on racing and cars, and Wubbzy grabs… toys._

"_Don't think you'll be off so easy just because you are a child, kid. You'll have a position to fill too." Mr. Blik says to Wubbzy._

"And just like that, we were off." Widget says.

"That's it?" Jimmy asks.

"Oh, not even close. After that, Wubbzy started to get bored, and do you know what he does when he's bored?" Widget asks.

"What?" Kai Lan asks.

"He starts asking: 'Are we there yet?' and Mr. Blick didn't like it one bit…" Widget returns to the story.

_1 Hour in…_

"_Are we there yet?" Wubbzy asks.  
_"_No." Mr. Blik responds.__  
_

_2 Hours in…_

"_Are we there yet?" Wubbzy asks again.  
_"_Not yet." Widget replies._

_3 Hours in…_

"_Okay, are we there yet?" Wubbzy asks once again.  
_"_No." Walden answers._

_5 Hours in…_

"_Are we there yet?" Wubbzy continues to ask.  
_"_No." Daisy says as well._

_6 Hours in…_

"_Are we there yet?" Wubbzy asks.  
_"_Yes." Mr. Blik says.  
_"_Really?" Wubbzy asks.  
_"_No!" Mr. Blik yells._

_8 Hours in…_

"_Are we there yet?" Wubbzy once again asks.  
_"_No!" Widget says._

_10 Hours in…_

"_Are we there yet?" Wubbzy won't stop asking.  
_"_No we are not!" Mr. Blik says annoyed._

_12 Hours in…_

"_Are we there yet?!" Wubbzy yells.  
_"_No!" Everyone replies._

_There is a moment of silence. He then asks again._

"_Are we there yet?" Wubbzy asks._

"_Are we there yet?" Mr. Blik mocks him._

"_Hey, that's not funny." Wubbzy says._

"_Hey, that's not funny." Mr. Blik repeats again._

"_Oh that's really childish."_

"_Oh that's really childish."_

"_See? This is why people don't like cats."_

"_See? This is why people don't like cats." _

"_Alright, your loss."_

"_Alright, your loss."_

"_Fine! I'll just stop talking!" Wubbzy says._

"_Finally!" Mr. Blik says in relief._

"…_but this is taking forever, Mr. B, there's no in-flight movie or anything." Wubbzy says._

"_Let me tell you something, kid. Wuzzleburg is very, far away from the stadium. I had to go very far to get you. Very, very… far." Mr. Blik says._

"_Okay, okay, I get it… I'm just so bored…" Wubbzy explains._

"_Find a way to entertain yourself, 'cause it's not my problem!" Mr. Blik says._

_There is another moment of silence._

_Wubbzy reaches over the seat to touch Widget. "You're it." He says._

_Widget looks over and tags him back. "You're it."_

_Wubbzy tags her again "You're it."_

"_Quitsies!" Widget says._

"_Anti-Quitsies!" Wubbzy says._

"_You're it!" Widget tags him anyways._

"_Anti-Quitsies means no startsies!" Wubbzy says._

_"No it doesn't!" Widget says._

_"Yes it does." Wubbzy says._

_"No it doesn't, stamped it." Widget responds._

_"Yes it does, double stamped it, no erassies." Wubbzy replies._

_"No it doesn't, triple stamped it, no erassies." Widget says._

"_You can't triple stamp a double stamp!" Wubbzy says, however, Widget is covering her bunny ears, la la laing. "Widget, you can't do that! Widget!"_

"_For five minutes. Could you all not be yourselves… for five minutes?!" Mr. Blik shouts. Everybody stops._

_There is a third moment of silence._

"_Hey, want to hear the most annoying sound in the world?" Walden starts back up the conversation._

"_For the love of Holvis, don't do it." Mr. Blik says. However, the other two want to see. Walden then makes a very annoying bird scream of some kind, and Wubbzy and Widget try to join in, but…_

"_Aaaaaah! Are we there yet?!" Mr. Blik screams._

"_Take a look for yourself, 'cause it's right there!" Widget points to the giant stadium full of people._

"_We're here. We finally made it. I am never… going to take another road trip with you four again." Mr. Blik says, storming in._

"After that, he gave us our jobs and went on his way." Widget finishes the story.

"So that's why we haven't seen him around lately." Monster says.

Just then, the last vehicle is done.

"Well, it's was nice meeting you all. Remember, if you need any repairs done, I'll get it done in a jiffy." Widget says.

"It was great seeing an old face, Wubbzy." Ruby says.

"Well, I'm pretty young, so I'm not old." Wubbzy replies. They all laugh.

* * *

"The race is back on course, everyone! The race will start next time!" Mr. Nick says as he turns off the camera for the day.


	21. Chapter 21: Bikini Bottom Blowout

"Welcome back everyone to Nickelodeon Racing! It seems like yesterday was a very hectic day for Mr. Blik. He had to deal with four kids!" Dudley says.

"What are you talking about? There are only two kids, and the other two are older!" Jorgen corrects him.

"By the way all of them we're acting, I'd say they're just as bad!" Dudley retorts.

"Well, now we've got more Nick Jr characters onboard. If anymore come, I might jump off this tower!" Jorgen says.

"Wow, that's kind of extreme, don't you think?" Julian asks. He points his wand near his face.

"Don't say 'wow'! That's all that little yellow brat does is say, 'wow' this and 'wow' that, I don't want to hear wow again!" Jorgen yells very stressfully.

"Calm down, big fellow." Gir says.

"Let's get started before Jorgen decides to hurt someone with his muscles!" Dudley says. "Julian, if you may?" Dudley once again hands him the mic and he explains the next track.

"Here's one you all may know. It's Bikini Bottom Blowout! This track is one of the few tracks returning from the last year! Nothing has changed about it, so for all of those Nicktoons Racing fans, we salute you.

3…

2…

1…

GO!

( Track Music: /watch?v=mXbD7wFXtmg )

The race is on and Timmy gets a good start.

"Come back here!" Tak is right behind him.

"Go go go!" Followed by Pocoyo.

"I know this track like the back of my hand!" SpongeBob says. He drives through Squidward's house and through the back.

"SpongeBob! How many times have I told you to get out of my house?" Squidward hollers. Suddenly, he gets trampled by the other racers.

"Coming up behind you!" Kitty smoothly drifts past Jenny.

"Shoot!" Jenny doesn't have any weapons to stop her.

"How is this working? I'm breathing water?" Korra says in confusion.

"It's a specially designed track by yours truly." SpongeBob says.

"You?" Korra says in surprise.

"No, the designers of last year." SpongeBob says.

Korra sighs at SpongeBob being naïve.

"Here I come!" Sheen tries to pass Korra, but ends up rejected.

"Not so fast!" Korra says.

LAP 2

"Move it, kid!" Danny tries to pass Pocoyo, but Pocoyo throws a trash can on his head when he's close enough. "Should have seen that one coming!"

"You're pretty good, kid!" Aang is right behind Dora.

"Gracias!" Dora replies.

"Pero no es tan bueno como yo! Nunca compare a Invader Zim! (But not as good as me! You will never compare to Invader Zim!)" Zim says.

"What?" Aang is shocked that he could speak Spanish.

"I'm an alien! I can learn languages easily, and I've been on this Earth long enough to understand and speak both!" Zim laughs.

"While you are all talking, I'll just take your positions… did I really say that outloud?" Sheen asks. They all nod and hit him with a bombardment of weapons. "Should have seen that one coming!"

"My cart feels different underwater!" Korra says "I can't control it right!"

"Not for me! I'm used to it!" SpongeBob passes her.

FINAL LAP

"Magic fight!" Timmy and Tak yell as they shoot magic back and forth to each other's cart.

"Uh oh." Pocoyo is just keeping down to avoid getting hit.

"Get back here! I will get you!" Kitty is in pursuit (or should I say… purrrrsuit! Ha ha, I'm not funny.) with Danny.

"Todavía no me puede pasar, niña!" (You still can't pass me, little girl!)" Zim says to Dora.

"Just give it a rest, Zim." Dora says.

"I'll dump a trash can on you!" Tak zaps and a trash can flies at Timmy. He dodges successfully.

"I'll zap you with Jellyfish!" Timmy says as he signals Cosmo to release the jellyfish. He hits a clean shot on Tak's back.

"Get a grip, Danny." She uses her Special Grappling Hook to grab onto Danny and pull him back, giving her a position higher before the finish.

FINISH!

_Race Results:_

1st: Timmy

2nd: Tak

3rd: Pocoyo

4th: Jenny

5th: Kitty

6th: Danny

7th: Zim

8th: Dora

9th: Aang

10th: SpongeBob

11th: Korra

12th: Sheen

_Cup Results so far…_

1st: Timmy

2nd: Jenny

3rd: SpongeBob

4th: Aang

5th: Zim

6th: Kitty

7th: Korra

8th: Pocoyo

9th: Tak

10th: Danny

11th: Dora

12th: Sheen

* * *

"Another fantastic race is over folks. Tune in next time!" Mr. Nick ends the broadcast.


	22. Chapter 22: Dimmsdale

"We're back!" Gir starts the announcements today.

"Let's jump right into the next race! Go right ahead, Julian!" Dudley points to Julian.

"Dimmsdale! Everyone should know where Dimmsdale is from! Here, you will see many familiar faces from the Fairly Odd Parents world!" Julian explains.

3…

2…

1…

GO!

( Track Music: /watch?v=Ia-zDHnBOWk )

Timmy gets a good start with Kitty behind him.

"Hey, I remember being here. It was for… oh right, Nicktoons Unite. That was good times…" While SpongeBob was daydreaming, he realizes Aang passed him. "Hey, come back here!"

"You can't catch me!" Dora is in front of Pocoyo. "Come and get me!" Dora then gets hit by coconuts. "What? When were coconuts a weapon?"

"Oops, looks like Mrs. Puff forgot to tell them about coconuts. Oh well, let's explain it to the fans!" Dudley says. Walden then appears with a bunch of books.

"Coconuts were weapons used last year, and it seems like they we're used to attack the competitors in front of the racer. The weapon shot three coconuts: Two diagonally, and one in front, for a kind of 'spread' feel. It has a high percentage of hit, and a chance of hitting more than one opponent, but has a very small range." Walden explains.

"Hey! I was su-su-supposed to do that!" Keswick appears.

"Too late." Walden answers.

"Guys! We're missing the race!" Julian pushes them both aside to see more of the race.

LAP 2

"I'll get you now!" Sheen has a jellyfish and throws it at Korra, but it misses and hits Zim instead.

"Curse you!" Zim screams as he gets shocked.

"Don't come close to me, boy in pajamas!" Sheen puts down goo that Pocoyo stops in.

"I'll get you this time, robot!" Kitty uses the coconut to hit Jenny and Timmy, but Jenny uses her special: Mega Missile! Three missiles appear from her chest and lock on to Korra, Zim, and Kitty. There was no way for any of them to escape as they all got hit.

"Later!" Jenny says as she zooms past the racers.

"Hey honey, who are those people driving right at us?" Timmy's Dad asks.

"I think those are racers from that Tournament called Nickelodeon Racing… and did you say they are driving right toward us?" Timmy's Mom quickly turns the steering wheel to move out of the way as the racers drive by.

"Sorry, mom!" Timmy apologizes as he drives by.

"Timmy?" His parents both say at the same time in astonishment.

FINAL LAP

"For a four-year-old, this kid really knows how to drive!" Tak is trying to pass Pocoyo, but he keeps on blocking him. "If only I had a weapon!" Pocoyo picks up a weapon and activates his special: Teamwork! His friends, Pato and Ellie appear beside him. Ellie picks up the cart and runs at fast speed, passing racers. Pato flies around, picking up carts and moving them out of the way as Ellie passes through.

"Well, there he goes." Tak just stares in amazement.

"Not so fast, kid!" Just as Pocoyo's special wears off, Kitty comes up and throws a trash can on his head. "Slow down there."

"I will pass you, you hear me?" Sheen is really trying to pass Korra, but she's just too good.

"It's time to end this kid's time in first!" Zim gets a stump and smacks Timmy, leaving him dizzy. "Can your magic block that?"

Jenny is about to cross the finish line when she sees someone passing though… literally.

"Yoink!" Danny snatches the position with his Special Ghost Power.

FINISH!

Race Results:

1st: Danny

2nd: Jenny

3rd: Kitty

4th: Zim

5th: Korra

6th: Timmy

7th: Sheen

8th: Dora

9th: Pocoyo

10th: Tak

11th: Aang

12th: SpongeBob

Cup Results so far:

1st: Timmy

2nd: Jenny

3rd: Kitty

4th: Zim

5th: Danny

6th: Korra

7th: Aang

8th: SpongeBob

9th: Pocoyo

10th: Tak

11th: Dora

12th: Sheen

* * *

"Just one more race to go before we claim a winner for the third cup! Don't miss it!" Mr. Nick ends another fantastic day.


	23. Chapter 23: Final Race- Amateur Cup

"Alright! One more race before the winner is decided! What will be the final race, Julian?" Dudley asks.

"Another returning track from the last year: Race Madness from Ren and Stimpy! This track will pull you through a loop with curved roads, tight turns, and narrow-to-wide passages! Race carefully!" Julian explains, showing the track on the monitor.

3…

2…

1…

GO!

( Track Music: /watch?v=iN_KbDDsstQ )

Zim gets a great start and goes off. He dashes around turns with ease.

"Take it nice and slow!" Dora goes around the turns nice and slowly.

"Hurry up, let's go!" Jenny boosts past Kitty, and towards SpongeBob.

"I know this track well, so don't test me!" SpongeBob says.

"Ha! I'm going to win this time!" Timmy once again takes the lead and passes Zim.

"I will zap you!" Zim uses his Special: Laser! A big gun appears from Zim's hood, and he blasts Timmy, making him break down for a few seconds.

"Indian!" Pocoyo says.

"I am a tribal man, I'm not from India!" Tak didn't know that Pocoyo was trying to warn him about a metal bar that appeared. He got hit in the head and held his head in pain.

"A guy walks into a bar… he says 'Ow! My head!'" Sheen jokes.

"Oh, really funny." Tak says sarcastically.

LAP 2

"Once again, we are just one position apart. This time, I will take you down!" Kitty and Jenny are once again fighting for the position.

"Kitty Litter!" She throws it.

"Not so fast!" Jenny puts up a shield, and the Kitty Litter bounces off.

"Ha! Nothing can stop me now!" Zim drives with great speed across the track.

"Zim! What is that?" Tak points, and Zim turns, hitting a wall.

"Curse you!" Zim yells "However, I am still in first, so your distraction is useless!"

"Zim, what's that?!" Tak being serious this time.

"You really think that will work on me again?" Zim then sees the giant tank coming towards him. It blasts him, and his cart gets sent flying.

"I tried to warn him." Tak says, shrugging.

FINAL LAP

"Come here!" Danny is behind Aang, and he is trying to hit him. They are side to side, when suddenly the road gets smaller, only enough room for one cart. Aang pushes Danny and Aang gets the position higher as Danny gets hit by the wall.

"Let's see how good you do here." Korra begins to hit Aang with weapons as he tries to struggle to dodge, but the room is too small to maneuver. Little does Korra know that Aang got hit, slowed down, and their carts clashed. They flip sideways, and their carts clog up the path.

"What's this? It looks like we have a problem here, folks!" Dudley says.

"Is there any yellow flags?" Julian asks.

"That's for NASCAR babies, they can settle their own problems! We're not going to stop the race just to clean up the race; it's their fault they decided to battle in the tiny narrow pathway!" Jorgen says.

"Widget, we got cleanup in the narrow pathway!" Dudley calls Widget, who runs onto the track and tries to break them free. "Now I know that's not supposed to happen."

"Can you please leave the catchphrase for another time? I'm kind of getting cramped in here." Aang says.

"Are they alright?" Dora asks.

"Keep going, I'll have them out in no time." Widget says.

So the other racers finish, and the ones behind Aang and Korra got the short end of the stick.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to do that." Korra apologizes to all of the racers behind her.

FINISH!

Race Results:

1st: Sheen

2nd: Dora

3rd: Tak

4th: Pocoyo

5th: SpongeBob

6th: Jenny

7th: Kitty

8th: Aang

9th: Korra

10th: Zim

11th: Danny

12th: Timmy

And the winner is…

Winner: Jenny- 34 Points

Runner Up: Kitty- 30 Points

3rd: Timmy- 29 Points

4th: Zim- 26 Points

5th: Dora- 26 Points

6th: Danny- 25 Points

7th: Pocoyo- 25 Points

8th: Tak- 25 Points

9th: Korra- 24 Points

10th: SpongeBob- 24 Points

11th: Aang- 22 Points

Last: Sheen- 22 Points

"Jenny has won the Amateur Cup! Congratula…" Mr. Nick pauses for a moment. "Oh, for a second there, I thought another villain was about to appear."

"Not so fast, um… um…" Another villain appears.

"Are you kidding me? Can we just have one cup without this?" Mr. Nick complains.

"Just as I thought, Professor Calamitous.

**Professor Calamitous: The Never-Finishing Man**

You were the one who sabotaged our carts, or tried." Jimmy says.

"You would have had to delay the rest of the cup if it wasn't for that girly little bunny and her pathetic little...!" Calamitous says.

"Stop calling me girly!" Widget retorts.

"Now, Jenny Wakeman, if you wish to keep your trophy and your money, you will defeat me in a, um... um...!" Calamitous challenges.

"Race?" Jenny anwsers.

"Yes! A race!"

"No problem, my robot abilities can outmatch your unfinished cart!" Jenny agrees.

"We'll see how unfinished it is when I defeat you with... um... um..." Calamitous taunts.

* * *

"Well folks, looks like we're going to have another showdown. Tune in!" Mr. Nick says as Jenny and Calamitous prepare.


	24. Chapter 24: Boss Race- Calamitous

"This race will be at my… um… um…" Once again, Calamitous cannot finish his sentence.

"Track?" Jimmy answers.

"No!" Calamitous replies.

"Laboratory?" Timmy asks.

"Yes! My lab!" Calamitous says.

"Alright, let's go!" Jenny says, walking to the starting line

3…

2…

1…

GO!

( Boss Music: /watch?v=NJBJATPL0IY )

Calamitous bursts from the starting line with unbelievable speed.

"What?" Jenny is caught off guard.

"See you at the finish line, um…" Calamitous says.

"We'll see about that!" Jenny tries to shoot a jellyfish.

The jellyfish follows after Calamitous for quite some time after that, and the jellyfish tries for so long, until it gets tired and stops chasing him.

"Ha ha! I'm so fast not even the jellyfish could, oh forget it." Calamitous doesn't even try to finish his sentence that time.

"How could I catch up?" Jenny asks herself.

LAP 2

"Hmm… maybe I could lay a trap for him. That could slow him down!" Jenny thinks in her head. She begins to lay down traps such as Goo, Kitty Litter, Trash Cans, and other things.

"Think you are so smart, but I have, um… um… forget it, just see." Calamitous activates a shield, protecting him from all of the items.

"No! How can I defeat him?" Jenny asks. "I know. I will use a stump! That should surely hit him!" She picks up an item, which is luckily the stump. She uses it on him, and he puts up another shield.

"Keep trying, it'll work… um… umm…" Calamitous once again cannot comprehend to finish that sentence.

FINAL LAP

"I'm a lap behind and I'll never catch up!" Jenny says, slowly losing power.

"There has to be a reason why he's doing so well with an unfinished cart. Think, think…" Jimmy begins to think and the classic 'inside brain' appears. Flashbacks of before appear in his mind.

"_We'll see how unfinished it is when I defeat you with... um... um…"_

"_Ha ha! I'm so fast not even the jellyfish could, oh forget it."_

"Brain Blast!" Jimmy shouts. "I know why he's doing so well."

"Really? Let me hear it." Ruby asks him. Jimmy whispers it, and Ruby gets an idea. "Hey, Calamitous!" She yells to him.

"What is it, little, um… um…?" Calamitous asks.

"Bunny. And this is the way you are going to race? Hiding behind a shield the whole race? That's not racing like a true racer would!" Ruby says.

"You think I could do it without… um…?" Calamitous asks.

"I don't think you can't do it, I know you can't do it." Ruby says, egging him on.

"You got it, you little…" Calamitous doesn't use his shield anymore.

"Jenny, now! Use a stump!" Ruby calls to him. Jenny uses a stump on him and he spins out of control.

"No! Stop!" Calamitous looks down to see there is only one pedal. "Why didn't I put in the brakes? I'm such a… aaaah!" Calamitous crashes into the wall and the low armor on his kart breaks off, leaving his cart totaled!

Waffle checks the cart and calls it. "Professor Calamitous's cart does not have the ability to race anymore. He is disqualified and Jenny wins by default!" Waffle says.

FINISH!

Winner: Jenny Wakeman

Loser: Professor Calamitous- Disqualified

"Jenny has won! Congratulations on your victory!" Mr. Nick congratulates her and gives Jenny her trophy and money.

"Get out of here before I have to cuff you, Professor." Kitty kicks him out.

"So, what will it be, Jenny? Take a chance, stick around, or leave?" Mr. Nick asks.

"I think I'll stick around." Jenny says.

"Alright then. Kitty, come up onstage!" Mr. Nick signals her to walk up. "You have won runner up, and you get a complementary gift basket from us to you. Good job." Mr. Nick hands her the basket.

"Thanks, Nick." Kitty thanks him.

"Well, it's been another great cup, ladies and gentlemen! The Pro Cup will be next, but first to celebrate the halfway point, here is: Big Time Rush!" Mr. Nick steps off and the members appear. They all begin to play and everyone has a great time.

* * *

However, Skipper will get more information on the Villain League. What could it be? Find out next time!


	25. Chapter 25: Undercover Mission Log 2

"This is Skipper's Undercover Mission Log 2. Calamitous has just been defeated, and will be confronted by The Lord, as he is called." Skipper records the second mission log.

"Please, give me mercy, Lord! I just got too… um… um…" Calamitous pleads.

"Cocky. You let your invention being too great cloud your abilities to race without it. That girl once again foiled our plans. Get out of my sights." The Lord signals the robot to kick him out.

Mystery appears with Dib.

"Ah yes, you brought him." The Lord says.

"Yes. He will not tell a living soul about what happens here." Mystery says.

"You won't get away with this, Amon! I will tell someone that you are still alive!" Dib screams.

"Amon? Kowalski, analysis." Skipper whispers.

"Amon from the Legend of Korra world… status: Deceased." Kowalski answers.

"Impossible. How could he still be alive?" Skipper questions.

"Quiet, Skipper. They're still talking." Private points to them.

"No one will hear you scream." Amon says, strapping Dib to a seat.

"What are you going to do to me?" Dib asks.

"We'll make sure that you never tell anyone about this… by getting rid of your memory." Amon answers.

"Yes! Magnificent! How much of it will we erase? 100%?" The robot asks.

"Are you insane? If we send him back to his world, not remembering anything, don't you think that someone would think that something was up? We'll only erase the memory of him being here in this stadium. He'll go back to his world when it's time; for if we send him off too early, he'll wonder where Zim has gone, and get suspicious. It will end up him here again. He's a smarter boy than we think." Amon explains.

"Great thinking, Amon. That is the reason you are my co-commander. You were always smarter than Swiper, Blowhole, or even Calamitous. Start the procedure." The Lord says.

"We've got to do something!" Private says.

"Negative, Private. We can't blow our cover to save him." Skipper says. "It is more important to know what they are doing next, so we could be one step ahead."

"I'm not going to stand here and do nothing! Right, Rico?" Private asks. Rico nods.

"Are you both mad? You can't go out there!" Kowalski says. They run towards then anyways.

"Private!" Skipper screams.

"80% complete" The machine states.

"Stop right there!" Private and Rico appear in front of Amon.

"Where did you come from?" Amon says. "No matter, I'll send you back!" His hand turns electric, and shocks Private, but he's still standing.

"Enough! I will take care of these two." The Lord stands up and strikes them with ferocious power. Private recognizes his face.

"You're not just a lord, you're the Fi…" Before Private could finish, The Lord knocks him out with one blow. Rico tries to fight Amon and The Lord at the same time, and uses all of his weapons in his arsenal, until Amon pours something down Rico's throat.

"You remember this, don't you? Cough Syrup, stops you from using anymore weapons. Let me tell you something, Penguin: I've been here longer than anyone else! Even you." With no weapons left, Amon grabs Rico and throws him into a wall. He gets knocked out cold.

"No more games! Drain his brain!" Amon commands the robot to pull the lever. Dib screams and struggles, but can't break free. He stops screaming and falls unconscious.

"Get him out of here. And you," Amon points to the robot. "I'm giving you the job, now. Don't fail me!"

"Yes, sir. I have a better plan." The robot replies.

"And as for you two penguins, you'll tell me answers when you wake. I will not take no for an answer." Amon grabs them and walks into a room.

"Kowalski, did you get all of that?" Skipper asks.

"Yes sir, but… how will we get them out of this?" Kowalski asks.

"We'll find a way. We have to wait. Private and Rico never understood how rewarding it is to wait for the right moment." Skipper says. "Let me see the notes." Kowalski hands him the notes and he goes over them.

"'I've been here longer than anyone else! Even you.'… that doesn't make any sense… what could he be talking about?" Skipper asks.

* * *

That was bad. Amon is back, but how? And what does he mean by that? Tune in next time!


	26. Chapter 26: New Racers and Retroville

"It's time to start the Pro Cup!" Dudley announces.

"Not much more left of the Tournament, is there?" Julian asks.

"Nope, just two more cups. Big Time Rush did a great job out there!" Dudley says.

"Big Time Rush is for girls." Jorgen says.

"No they're not, if they we're for girls, why are they called a Boy Band?" Gir questions.

"You're such a moron. Do you have anything in that head of yours? What happens if I knock on your head, will there be an echo?" Jorgen asks, knocking on Gir's head.

"Don't be so mean, Jorgen." Dudley says.

"Whatever, let's just get this started." Jorgen says.

"Who will be our racers for this cup?" Julian asks. He walks over to the wheel and spins.

Racer 1: Kitty Katswell

Racer 2: Ren & Stimpy

Racer 3: Jimmy

Racer 4: Sheen

Racer 5: Robot & Monster

Racer 6: Otis

Racer 7: Bessie

Racer 8: Kai Lan

Racer 9: Aang

Racer 10: Zim

Racer 11: SpongeBob

Racer 12: Timmy

"And their first track will be at Retroville!" Julian states "This track is adding something new to the table: Opposing traffic! Be careful about cars on the roads, because there will be plenty of them to get in your way, not including when you drive through RetroLand, which the rides could lead you to a shortcut… or slow you down." Julian explains as the track appears on the monitor.

"This should be easy." Kitty says with boredom as she hops on her KittyCycle.

"Don't mess this up, Stimpy!" Ren screams.

"Don't worry." Stimpy replies.

"Let's blast off!" Jimmy cheers.

"Alright Jimmy, bring your best!" Sheen says.

"Oh goodie! The race is starting!" Monster jumps for joy.

"Calm down, it's just a race." Robot says.

"Let me show you all how great I am." Otis taunts… as usual.

"Bee Scouts never fail!" Bessie states.

"Let's do it!" Kai Lan cheers.

"Try your best, everyone." Aang says.

"The almighty Zim shall conquer!" Zim yells.

"I'm ready!" SpongeBob chants.

"No problem, I can do this." Timmy says wittily

3…

2…

1…

GO!

( Track Music: /watch?v=7RwIC5-nAdM )

Kitty goes off and swiftly swerves traffic.

"Come on, hurry up." Kitty teases.

"Come back here, metal… thing!" Otis cries out to Robot & Monster.

"My name is Robot. I'm a robot!" Robot retorts.

"Wow, your mom must have been really smart." Otis talks back sarcastically.

"Don't talk about my Motherboard like that!" Robot yells.

"This is a lot of… traffic!" Kai Lan ducks and weaves through traffic, barely dodging the cars.

"Here we go into RetroLand!" Sheen says as Jimmy and Sheen drive in. Sheen drives through the Hall of Mirrors. That was a bad idea for Sheen.

"Wait, which way do I go?" Sheen asks himself as he tries to find his way out.

"Want to go for a ride?" Kitty drives out of the way as Jimmy drives onto the Farris Wheel.

"Gas Planet!" Jimmy says as Kitty continues on.

"Come back here, cat!" Ren chases down Kitty.

"It's just like a dog to want to chase a cat around." Kitty says.

"Keep laughing it up, cause you're going down!" Ren says.

"Wait, I'm not done yet. I've got a joke. Two guys walk into a bar…" Kitty goes off a jump and Ren & Stimpy realize that there is a metal bar in front of them. They get whacked on the head by the bar.

"…you would think that the second guy would duck." Kitty finishes her joke.

"Oh, bar! I get it!" Stimpy says as they both lay in their cart, dizzy.

"You're hopeless!" Ren grabs the steering wheel and they boost off again.

Kitty leaves RetroLand, laughing to the lap line.

LAP 2

"Alright sponge, let's go!" Timmy shoots a jellyfish at SpongeBob, but SpongeBob at the last second catches it with his Jellyfishing Net.

"Nice try, but I've caught Jellyfish all of my life!" SpongeBob says with a smile on his face.

"Move aside, foolish human!" Zim commands Aang.

"Okay." Aang drives aside, and a car hits him, leaving his cart Broke Down.

"Curse you humans and your way of words!" Zim shouts.

"You know, a cow driving a motorcycle seems like something I'd see in my dreams." Bessie comments when she tries passing Otis.

"Not as much as your face!" Otis says, slamming against Bessie.

"That doesn't even make any sense! And we aren't playing bumper cars!" Bessie says, trying to avoid Otis from ramming into her again.

FINAL LAP

"Hey Sugarbugger, I think the people of Nickelodeon Racing are driving past our front lawn!" Hugh Neutron, Jimmy's father, says.

"Really? Let me see." Judy Neutron, Jimmy's mother, walks outside.

"Hey mom, hey dad!" Jimmy drives by them and says hi.

"Look, there's Jimbo coming up right now!" Hugh cheers him on.

"Jimmy? Are you wearing your protective gear?" Judy asks.

Jimmy points to his helmet, and elbow pads.

"Oh, I'm worried about him, Hugh." Judy says.

"Don't worry, Sugarbugger, our Jimbo is having fun with his friends, and he's not getting hurt, they stated in the contract that no injury could happen." Hugh replies.

"Alright, I just hope he'll be safe." Judy waves to Jimmy as he passes.

"We're way behind. If we can do this right, we could get a better place." Kai Lan drives into RetroLand and hitches a ride on one of the spinning rides. She drops off where she needs to go and boosts off, giving her a much better position advantage.

"Whoa! Look at her go!" Aang sees her fly off.

"Come back here, little girl!" Zim drives after her, but Aang sticks him in goo.

"Let me out of here!" Zim orders Aang.

"I'll get you this time, Jimmy!" Sheen and Jimmy are neck and neck.

"Look, Ultralord!" Jimmy points to the Souvenir Shop and Sheen can't resist driving in.

"That got him off my back." Jimmy sighs in relief.

"Bring it on!" Ren recklessly drives towards Kitty.

"Still can't catch me!" Kitty says as Ren, Stimpy, and Kitty all exit Retroland for last time.

"Oh yeah? How about this!" Ren activates their Special: Ren's Road Rage! Ren jumps into a Tank and begins running over every car that gets in his path. He uses the cannon to try to blast Kitty, but Kitty's nimble bike effortlessly glides to dodge the shots.

"I will get you!" Ren screams.

"Too late, sucker!" Ren sees her finish a few seconds before him.

FINISH!

"No! This is why I hate cats!" Ren screeches.

_Race Results:_

1st: Kitty

2nd: Ren & Stimpy

3rd: Jimmy

4th: Sheen

5th: Robot & Monster

6th: Otis

7th: Bessie

8th: Kai Lan

9th: Aang

10th: Zim

11th: SpongeBob

12th: Timmy

_Cup Results so far:_

1st: Kitty- 12 Points

2nd: Ren & Stimpy- 11 Points

3rd: Jimmy- 10 Points

4th: Sheen- 9 Points

5th: Robot & Monster- 8 Points

6th: Otis- 7 Points

7th: Bessie- 6 Points

8th: Kai Lan- 5 Points

9th: Aang- 4 Points

10th: Zim- 3 Points

11th: SpongeBob- 2 Points

12th: Timmy- 1 Point

* * *

"The first race is over with Kitty in the lead. Will she keep that spot? Who knows? Find out next time, everyone!" Mr. Nick ends the day.


	27. Chapter 27: Tremorton

"Alright, let's get this next race started, shall we?" Julian says as he brings up a futuristic city on the monitor. "The racers will be at Tremorton from My Life as a Teenage Robot! This place has major stunts to do some maaajor aaair!" Julian says as an echo follows.

"Was that… a Rocket Power reference?" Dudley asks.

"I don't know." Julian says. "Anyways, this place is great for those with boosts, because this place has gems all over it too! But not too fast, this track also has opposing traffic, so don't get carried away." Julian finishes explaining.

3…

2…

1…

GO!

( Track Music: /watch?v=jfjM9TI9ZLc )

Kitty gets a good start. She drifts and goes around corners with ease all the while gaining speed.

"Come back here!" Timmy tries to catch her.

"How can a Sponge like yourself even stand a chance against me. Defeating an Irkan is futile!" Zim yells.

"Oh, put a sock in it." Spongebob says as he drops a trash can on him. He can't see and crashes. He pulls it off, and a dirty sock is lodged in his mouth.

"Here we go again with word puns…" Aang says as he drives past Zim.

"Alright, my turn!" Aang uses his special item: Air Scooter! Aang jumps out of his cart and makes an air sphere and begins to ride on it. He zooms past all of the racers. Kitty is even caught off guard.

"You're good, but I'm better!" Kitty uses a jellyfish, but the jellyfish runs out before it can catch up.

"Catch me if you can!" Aang says.

"Oh, I will!" Kitty drives after him.

"This time, I'm ahead!" Kai Lan is ahead of Bessie, but she struggles.

"I'm gonna get you!" Bessie says as she drives after Kai Lan.

"Darn kids and their races! They're making driving, even just down to the grocery store a pain!" Mrs. Wakeman says as she is in the car with Jenny.

"Oh come on, mom. They're just having their fun. I was a bit iffy about it until Brad suggested that it would be fun. It is actually much more fun in the cart, I have to tell you that." Jenny says as she sees them pass.

"Is… is that one mooning me?!" Mrs. Wakeman says, offended. Jenny looks to see Otis mooning Jenny and her mom.

"Otis! Get out of here! You have a race to finish!" Jenny scolds Otis. "Sorry about that. Otis is a bit of a jerk… and reckless." Jenny says.

"A talking cow? All this time cows could stand on two legs?" Mrs. Wakeman asks.

"I don't understand the world he lives in. Don't try to bring science into it, I tried." Jenny clarifies.

LAP 2

"That wasn't very nice, Otis!" Monster says.

"Oh, is that too mature for you?" Otis laughs at him.

"Dude, that's not cool!" Robot throws a jellyfish, and it electrifies him.

"Agh douh!" Otis cries in shock. (Ha! Shock, get it?)

"Now who's going to win this time, huh?" Sheen and Jimmy are once again neck and neck.

"We'll see, Sheen!" Jimmy says.

"By the way, whose cart do you think is better?" Sheen says.

"Don't think you can distract me, Sheen!" Jimmy says.

"No, the left, moron!" Ren is trying to direct Stimpy.

"I'm trying my best, Ren! This futuristic city is hard to navi…" Stimpy runs into a car and the fly into the air.

"Don't make me take away your driving privileges!" Ren screams.

"No! I want to race!" Stimpy pleads.

"Then drive in the right direction or I'll take it away!" Ren yells.

"This place is really, really, big!" Kai Lan looks around to see Tremorton in all of its futuristic glory.

"I know, much bigger than San Francisco!" Bessie gazes at the tall city buildings.

"I hate to interrupt, but keep your eyes on the road!" SpongeBob warns them as more cars appear.

FINAL LAP

"Who's the bonehead who designed the track to go opposing the traffic?!" Kitty shouts as she veers through traffic. "Two tracks in a row, might I add!"

"That was me. The others made the designs of the tracks in the previous cups, but if we want to toughen you up, you're going through my tracks!" Jorgen says from the Announcer's Tower.

"Are you saying that there's going to be more tracks made by you?" Robot asks frantically as he dodges as well.

"All of the rest of the tracks for Pro cup, and Master Cup!" Jorgen laughs.

"Well, time to kiss our beehives goodbye!" Bessie says, making a pun.

"That just cost you more traffic, girl!" Jorgen opens more entrances to the highway.

"Nice going, Bessie!" Kitty says, frenetically escaping traffic.

"Hey look Jimmy! A car with no wheels! It's just floating there!" Sheen points.

"I told you, Sheen. Distractions are not going to work on me!" Jimmy says.

"Okay… by the way, why is this big city called Tremorton if it doesn't have any tremors?" Sheen asks.

"Well, it might be because of the past. Maybe in the past, they might have had tremors, or perhaps it could be something about a man who first founded this area of land by seeing a tremor…" As Jimmy is talking, he gets hit by a car, and Sheen passes him. "Sheen!" Jimmy yells.

"I'm going to win!" Aang says.

"Not for long!" Kitty unleashes a stump, which whacks him on the head. He spins out, and Kitty takes the advantage.

FINISH!

"Darn it! You're too good at using weapons, Kitty!" Aang complements.

_Race Results:_

1st: Kitty- 12 Points

2nd: Timmy- 11 Points

3rd: SpongeBob

4th: Zim

5th: Aang

6th: Kai Lan

7th: Bessie

8th: Otis

9th: Robot & Monster

10th: Sheen

11th: Jimmy

12th: Ren & Stimpy

_Cup Results so far:_

1st: Kitty- 24 Points

2nd: Ren & Stimpy- 12 Points

3rd: Jimmy- 12 Points

4th: Sheen- 12 Points

5th: Robot & Monster- 12 Points

6th: Otis- 12 Points

7th: Bessie- 12 Points

8th: Kai Lan- 12 Points

9th: Aang- 12 Points

10th: Zim- 12 Points

11th: SpongeBob- 12 Points

12th: Timmy- 12 Points

"Wait, that can't be right. Why do all of the racers but Kitty have 12 Points?" Dudley asks.

"Maybe the Point Counter has malfunctioned." Julian says.

"Widget! We require you and your tools!" Jorgen bellows.

"Alright, don't scream so loud." Widget goes over to the big monitor and checks it. "Nope, it's all good!"

"Maybe it's fine!" Gir says.

"Let's do a recount…" Jorgen says.

1st: Kitty- 24 Points

2nd: Ren & Stimpy- 12 Points

3rd: Jimmy- 12 Points

4th: Sheen- 12 Points

5th: Robot & Monster- 12 Points

6th: Otis- 12 Points

7th: Bessie- 12 Points

8th: Kai Lan- 12 Points

9th: Aang- 12 Points

10th: Zim- 12 Points

11th: SpongeBob- 12 Points

12th: Timmy- 12 Points

"Well, looks like those are the results." Dudley says.

"That's impossible! There's no way we can have an 11th-way tie!" Jorgen screams.

"Actually, it's not." Keswick walks up. "There is a very lo-lo-low chance that everyone could have the same points…" Keswick explains, until Walden interrupts.

"…if the results are in backwards!" Walden finishes.

"Hey! I was a-a-about to say that!" Keswick says.

"We're supposed to work as a team, Keswick. That doesn't mean stealing all of the thunder." Walden explains.

"Oh, likely story. You didn't let me explain the weapon yesterday!" Keswick argues.

"That was my mistake!" Walden argues back.

"**Enough fighting!" **Jorgen bawls.

There is a moment of silence.

"So… there is a way that this could have happened?" Julian checks.

"Yes." Keswick and Walden say at the same time.

* * *

"Well, looks like we have ourselves a very rare case. I… guess we'll see you next time." Mr. Nick says.


	28. Chapter 28: New York Zoo

"Well, I think we're all fine now. Last race's results were strange." Dudley says.

"I think that's the first time in Nicktoons Racing history." Mr. Nick states.

"Alright, it's time for our next race, made by me!" Jorgen manically laughs.

"New York Zoo from Penguins of Madagascar… hey, that's my place!" Julian says. "You won't be dogging cars this race, but you will be dogging pedestrians, which is much worse, since there is more of them. Drive through some of the habitants, and they might lend you a hand. Drive through others, and they might not. Or drive through mine and have a crazy dance party! I'll be down there in my habitant, flaunting like I always do…" Julian stops to pull out a mirror, looking in the reflection to see himself. "Looking well, Julian."

"Uh… looks like Julian is out for this one, so I'll just finish the description." Dudley brings the track up on the monitor to show everyone. "If you get caught by Alice or Officer X, who knows what either of them could do to you? The track has many twists, turns, and jumps for you to take advantage of, or be your disadvantage."

3…

2…

1…

GO!

( Track Music: /watch?v=H3f6RfMuLio )

Otis this time takes the advantage, but Kitty is still on his tail.

"Ah! Go away!" Otis frantically tries to break free of the pursuit, but it's no use.

"Resistance is futile, Otis!" Kitty clarifies.

"Come on! I can take you on!" Sheen drives after Robot & Monster.

"Alright, but it won't be easy!" Robot drops Kitty Litter and Sheen spins out.

"Come on, come on! Let's go!" Ren screams at Stimpy… yet again.

"Wow! Look at all of the cool animals!" Kai Lan looks around.

"Kai Lan, look…" Aang tries to warn her, but she bumps into Alice.

"What are you doing all by yourself, kid? Where are your parents?" Alice asks. Kai Lan doesn't know what to say.

"I know I'm going to hate myself for this…" Aang says to himself. He drives up to her. "I'm her father, mam." Aang lies.

"Oh, my mistake, sir. If you're going to let her drive that cart, make sure she's safe. I don't want to pay for someone's injury fees." Alice grumbles.

"That was close." Aang sighs in relief.

"Thank you Aang. You wouldn't have had to lie if my father was here with me. He's up there, watching me." Kai Lan says.

"Don't worry, that's what friends are for, and no matter how much we might dislike each other, we're family." Aang says, looking around to see that racers are passing them.

"Oops! We took a little too long. Let's go, Aang!" Kai Lan and Aang get back to the race.

"That diarrhea kindness makes me want to spill my lunch!" Zim says, holding his stomach.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad, Zim." SpongeBob drives near him.

LAP 2

"Here comes my special, get ready!" Bessie uses her special: Bee Hive! A bee hive appears from the hood of her cart, and she fires it at Ren and Stimpy.

"What is that? OH, what is that?" Ren says as the bees come closer. They try to flee, but the bees locked on to them. They get close enough to sting and Ren screams.

"Oh, no not the bees! Not the bees! I love my eyes! My eyes! Aaaaah!" Ren shrieks in pain. Ren is unable to see the track, and he crashes into the Monkey Habitat.

"I say, it seems we have a visitor." Mason says. Phil uses his sign language to communicate.

"One's definitely a Chihuahua, and I think the other one's… another dog?" Mason asks.

"I'm a cat." Stimpy corrects him.

"I see. Well it seems you have just crashed through a wall into our humble gathering. Tea?" Mason asks.

"No thanks. Got anything that could help my friend? He got stung by a swarm of bees." Stimpy explains the situation.

"I think I got some leftover ointment from when that hive was at the park. Phil? Could you go check for me?" Mason asks Phil, and he nods. He goes to get the ointment. "Oh good, we got some left. Here, use this on your friend." Mason hands Stimpy the ointment. Stimpy wipes the cream all oven Ren's face.

"I think I'm feeling better. Time to get that no-good scout!" Ren drives off in anger.

"I'm coming for you, Sheen!" Jimmy drives towards Sheen, but Sheen bumps him into the wall, making him fly. He lands in a kangaroo habitat…

"I don't know what animals here, but please don't be dangerous." Jimmy turns around to see Joey. "I know that all of the animals talk here, so hear me out." Joey slowly and ominously hops towards him as he continues to talk. "All I need is to get my cart and get out. I don't mean you any harm, just let me get out of here, and there will be no trouble." Jimmy says.

"Oh, I'll get you out of here alright…" Joey kicks Jimmy's cart over, followed by Jimmy. Jimmy flies through the air as he groans in pain by the strike to the stomach. Jimmy lands back in his cart as he hears Joey scream "And stay out!"

FINAL LAP

( Final Lap Music: /watch/?v=76XVRHdTups )

"Come on, I've got to win!" Timmy struggles to get a better position.

"No you don't!" SpongeBob stops him by dropping goo, making him stretch back and fling into Julian's Habitat.

"I really enjoy this Goldeneye 007 Music, don't you, Maurice?" Julian asks.

"I sure do… but couldn't the writer have been a little more creative besides James Bond?" Maurice asks.

"What do you want him to do, write his own music? He doesn't have a good enough computer for that." Julian says.

"Julian? What's a computer?" Mort asks.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Julian answers. He recognizes Timmy in his habitat. "Hey there! Looks like you joined in for de party!" Julian says, excited.

"No! I've got to get back to the race!" Timmy drives out

"Party Pooper!" Julian yells to him.

"Eww! He poops at parties?" Mort asks.

"See? This is why Maurice is my right-hand-man and not you, Mort." Julian sighs.

"I'm coming for you, Bessie!" Ren cackles crazily. Ren shoots a jellyfish, and Bessie comes to a stop, but Ren doesn't stop there. He rams into her, making her fly into Marlene's Habitat.

"Whoa! Looks like you literally dropped in!" Marlene says surprised.

"Ow, that hurt!" Bessie yelps.

"Here, let me help you." Marlene helps her over her habitat…

"Hey, what are you doing here? Don't make me pound your face in! You get negative one seconds to leave my habitat!" King Rat commands as he pummels Bessie.

"Oops! Sorry!" Marlene cries out, feeling guilty.

King Rat lifts Bessie and her cart back on track.

"Looks like I'm going to win, Kitswall!" Otis says, incorrectly saying her last name.

"It's Katswell, dimwit!" Kitty corrects.

Just then, standing at the finish line was a familiar face.

"I hope you 'udder'ed your last scream, cow." Officer X noticeably makes a joke… all the time.

"For such a big and buff person, you shouldn't be making puns. That just makes you look unintimida…" Otis begins to say, but Officer X picks up his cart and spins it around and round. He throws him into Kitty.

"…tiiiiiiing!" Otis squeals as he flies. Kitty dodges and jumps out of her car. For a second, everything goes slow-mo because of how fast this happened. Kitty repeatedly kicks him in the face, and then unleashes a brawny uppercut that leaves Officer X down for the count. Kitty does this so quickly in that time she makes it back on her cycle to finish.

FINISH!

"Beat that, boys!" Kitty shows off

_Race Results:_

1st: Kitty (again!)

2nd: Otis

3rd: Robot & Monster

4th: Sheen

5th: Jimmy

6th: Ren & Stimpy

7th: Bessie

8th: Kai Lan

9th: Aang

10th: Zim

11th: SpongeBob

12th: Timmy

_Cup Results so far:_

1st: Kitty- 36 Points

2nd: Otis- 23 Points

3rd: Robot & Monster- 22 Points

4th: Sheen- 21 Points

5th: Jimmy- 20 Points

6th: Ren & Stimpy- 19 Points

7th: Bessie- 18 Points

8th: Kai Lan- 17 Points

9th: Aang- 16 Points

10th: Zim- 15 Points

11th: SpongeBob- 14 Points

12th: Timmy- 13 Points

* * *

"Wow! Kitty just knocked out a big strong man! I guess you can't judge a book by its cover. One more race to go before we claim a winner! Will any of the racers be able to make a comeback from Kitty's undefeated streak this cup? Tune in next time!"


	29. Chapter 29: The Final Race- Pro Cup

"Good afternoon racers! The final race for the Pro Cup is about to begin! What's the track for today, Julian?" Dudley asks.

"Ghost Zone from Danny Phantom! This track has got everything! Opposing ghost enemies, high jumps, tight turns, and a few new things that could surprise you! What could they be? You're just going to have to find out." Julian says.

3…

2…

1…

GO!

( Track Music: /watch?v=jUxjjnPp6co )

Bessie takes the advantage this time and Kitty hunts her down.

"If only Danny was here to see this…" Aang says in astonishment.

"This place looks quite impressive, if I do say so myself." Zim says.

"And that's coming from you!" SpongeBob hits him and Zim almost falls off.

"Alright, that's it!" Zim tries to get away from SpongeBob.

"Don't fall off! Don't fall off!" Clearly, Ren is yelling at Stimpy. "This track doesn't have any rails to save our hinnies if you make us fall!"

"Puking Pluto, this place is swarming with ghosts! But… they don't exist! Right?" Jimmy asks in confusion. "It's scientifically unfeasible that we could be here right now!"

"Oh Jimmy, you said the same thing for The Midnight Phantom, and he is real!" Sheen says.

"I am not talking about that with you." Jimmy digresses.

"Whoa, this place is giving me the heebie-bajeebies…" Kai Lan shakes in fear.

"Robot, I'm getting scared… like a monster is going to pop out at me…" Monster says.

"That is so ironic coming from you." Robot says. Suddenly…

"Beware!" The Box Ghost appears and scares Monster. He drives off the cliff, and thankfully Waffle was there to catch them.

"You got scared of that?" Robot asks.

"It was in the timing." Monster tries to shake it off.

"Cosmo? Wanda? You guys there?" Timmy asks. They finally appear.

"It was hard getting into the Ghost Zone, sport." Wanda says.

"We haven't done it in so long. The first time we did it was back in Nicktoons Unite… good times, good times." Cosmo reminisces on old memories.

"No time for that, guys! We've got to…" Timmy can't finish as he sees a sight he stops for. "Trixie?" Timmy stops and drives over.

"I don't know sport. Trixie being on the track?" Wanda seems suspicious. Timmy overlooks her.

"Hey Timmy, here's a kiss for good luck." Trixie says.

"Yes!" Timmy leans in and kisses, when suddenly Trixie transforms.

"Ha ha! You fell for it! Amorpho: 1, Racers: 0!" Amorpho disappears into nothing, leaving Timmy feeling disgusted.

"Blah! I kissed a ghost?" Timmy says, wiping his tongue off.

"I knew something was up." Wanda says. "Now let's get back to the race!" Timmy drives off.

LAP 2

"Who's the greater girl now… waah!" Kitty comes to a complete stop as she realizes there is no road left. "What kind of sick and twisted game is this, Jorgen?!" Kitty screams. "You left the track unfinished?"

"What?" Bessie comes to a stop as well, lightly hitting Kitty's Cycle.

"Wow! Any closer and I could have knocked you off! Sorry about that." Bessie says.

"Jorgen! What kind of game are you playing?" Kitty asks. Kai Lan comes in, but she doesn't see the end of the road. Kitty and Bessie frantically wave their arms for her to stop.

"Stop! Stop!" Bessie yells.

"The track ends here!" Kitty shouts.

"Oh no! We're about to fly off the track!" Kai Lan gasps. She then looks at the audience. "I need to stop my car before we fall off, but I need your help! I need you to say: Tíngzhǐ! That's Chinese for 'Stop'! Now say it with me…" While she's talking to the screen, she runs out of time and road, hitting Kitty, Bessie, and herself off the cliff. They all begin to fall.

"You just couldn't have stopped, could you?" Kitty asks Kai Lan.

"Sorry." Kai Lan asks for forgiveness.

"Will we even hit ground?" Bessie asks.

"I think right now!" Kitty sees the ground come to them, and they all frantically get on their carts as they slam into the ground on all wheels and continue driving.

"My head hurts…" Kai Lan says.

"I think I have a head rush…" Kitty says.

"That was so cool!" Bessie cheers.

Soon, everyone flies off the track, not aware that the track starts up again 2000 feet below them.

"What?" Aang flies off.

"Inconceivable!" Zim launches off.

"I'm not ready!" Spongebob flings off.

"Cosmo, Wanda… help!" Timmy screeches

"What? What? What?! What is this?" Ren crazily panics.

"We're about to fly off the track!" Jimmy warns.

"Where's my stunt devil?!" Sheen yells.

"Hang on!" Robot firmly gasps on to the cart.

"Aaaah!" Otis shrieks like a girl.

Jorgen begins laughing.

"That gets them every time!" Jorgen laughs uncontrollably

LAP 3

( Ghost Castle Music: /watch?v=9yXJHPvXbPE )

"A castle…?" Kitty drives through a castle and sees all of the past villains of the Ghost Zone in stone statues.

"This place looks cool!" Bessie says.

"Really? I think it could use a few adjustments." A voice says behind her.

"You think so, Happy?" Bessie then realizes Happy isn't here. "If Happy isn't here, then who's…?" Bessie turns around to see a figure resembling Danny, but different. He looks stronger, bigger, and creepier.

"What's wrong? Looks like you've seen a **ghost!" **The dark figure attacks her cart.

"Who are you?" Bessie asks.

"People call me Dark Danny… and I'm about to make this castle so good it'll be something to **DIE** for!" Dark Danny shoots lightning at all of the statues, and they all break out.

"Aaaah! The monsters are coming to life!" Kai Lan squeals

"Are you ready to rock?!" Ember appears with her guitar and fires a sonic blast at SpongeBob.

"Remain stationary, you pathetic little kids!" The Fright Knight swings his sword at Jimmy and Sheen, but they quickly dodge.

"What's up?" Johnny 13 appears near Zim, driving on his motorcycle. Zim tries to blast him, but a blast from Ember hits him as Johnny 13 continues driving.

"It's chaos on the track folks! It seems Dark Danny has unleashed all of the ghosts and havoc onto everyone on the track! Please stay away from the splash zone, for ectoplasm will fly!" Mr. Nick warns the audience.

"I will crush you!" Aang drives on, missing all of the ghosts, but Prince Aragon appears in his dragon form and bites into Aang's cart. He swiftly tries using his bending, but does no damage to the beast.

"And just where do you think you're going?" The most iconic ghost of all, Skulker rides after Kitty, creating a firefight.

"I have not gone this far to lose now!" Kitty screams a battle cry.

"This is not all. The best one is soon to come, ladies and gentlemen. The grand finale, featuring the King of Ghosts himself, will blow you all away!" Dark Danny pulls out Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, when suddenly a familiar figure appears.

"You won't destroy my friends, Dark Danny!" Danny appears and they both clash.

"I will crush you all and dominate! I am the greater ghost, Danny! And I will show you by unleashing Pariah Dark!" Dark Danny exclaims.

"Go! I'll take care of Dark Danny and put them all back where they belong! Finish the race!" Danny cries out to the racers.

The castle begins to crumble, and all of the racers hurry out. When every racer drives out, the castle collapses, and Danny and Dark Danny make it out, fighting outside of the fallen castle. The Ghost Portal appears and the other racers race to the portal. Danny finishes off Dark Danny with a final blow, as he screams his final words before disappearing.

"You all might have won this time, but I'll be back!" Dark Danny's last words echo through the whole stadium as the portal closes, and everyone makes it out alive, even Danny, who closes the portal in time.

FINISH!

"You are one crazy fairy, Jorgen! You had us fight the Ghost Zone Villains?" Kitty asks.

"About that… that wasn't supposed to be part of the track." Jorgen admits.

"So… that actually just happened?!" Dudley's mouth drops open.

_Race Results:_

1st: Kitty

2nd: Bessie

3rd: Kai Lan

4th: Aang

5th: Zim

6th: SpongeBob

7th: Timmy

8th: Ren & Stimpy

9th: Jimmy

10th: Sheen

11th: Robot & Monster

12th: Otis

_And the winner is…_

Winner: Kitty- 48 Points… **Perfect Win!**

Runner Up: Bessie- 29 Points

3rd: Kai Lan- 27 Points

4th: Aang- 25 Points

5th: Ren & Stimpy- 24 Points

6th: Jimmy- 24 Points

7th: Sheen- 24 Points

8th: Robot & Monster- 24 Points

9th: Otis- 24 Points

10th: Zim- 23 Points

11th: SpongeBob- 21 Points

Last: Timmy- 19 Points

"And the winner of the Pro Cup is… Kitty Katswell!" Mr. Nick congratulates her. "With a purrrfect win!" Kitty glares at Mr. Nick. "Sorry, couldn't help myself… anyways, well done on your victory!" Mr. Nick says.

"I'll kick that next villain's butt for you, Mr. Nick." Kitty offers.

"Don't worry, I made sure this whole place was villain-free for this cup. I'm not stupid. Guards are protecting any possible way in, and will detect any villains." Mr. Nick declares. A guard walks up to him and whispers something. "And we have no detections of any villains! Bessie, come up and get your prize!" Mr. Nick brings Bessie up onstage. "I would like to say nicely one. You and your family will receive a gift basket." Mr. Nick is given the gift basket by someone familiar. "Oh look! It's Private! How is Skipper doing?" Mr. Nick asks.

"Skipper is in good health." Private says. "We have set up a party for everyone. Please join us."

"Well, we would be delighted." Mr. Nick says.

"Everyone is invited!" Keswick appears, and everyone goes to the Mass Hall. All of the racers, crew members, announcers, and even Mr. Nick are seated.

"I would like to toast for a great cup!" Walden says. Everyone cheers and clink cups. Everyone begins talking, but Ruby doesn't seem right…

"Hey, how are you going, Waffle?" Ruby asks.

"Exceptional. I am relieved the penultimate cup as reached a closure." Widget responds.

"_This doesn't seem right, Waffle usually isn't this smart."_ Ruby thinks to herself. "It was a good decision." Ruby says.

"What was?" Waffle asks.

"Your owner choosing you over all of the cats at the pound." Ruby answers.

"Yes, he was a great man." Waffle says.

"She was a woman." Ruby corrects.

"Correct, that was a miscalculation." Waffle says.

"Now, it's been a while, what was her name?" Ruby asks.

"Umm, it was uh..." Waffle pauses for a moment "Amy?"

"Aha! I knew it! You're all fakes!" Ruby yells.

"Fakes!" Max repeats. All of the crew members and Mr. Nick glare at them. They fire a blast at Ruby, and she ducks under the table.

"Mission Compromised, activating Combat Mode!" Mr. Nick declares. All of the skin peals off to show their metal hides.

**Robot Army: Metallic Imposters**

"You are smarter than you look." Robot Keswick says.

"Destroy the girl!" Robot Private declares.

"Alright, looks like we've got ourselves some robot impersonators!" Kitty says. "The real members have to be somewhere! Let's turn these impostors into scrap metal!"

* * *

Robot Fakes? Where could the real ones be? And are Private and Rico okay? Who is behind this? Find out next time!


	30. Chapter 30: Boss Battle- Robot Army & ?

( Mechanical Mayhem Music: /watch?v=vaXAslV65_Q )

"What do we do? There are so many of them!" Dora cries in panic.

"We have to find where they hid the real crew!" Kitty exclaims.

However, the robots had other plans. They block the doors, holding saws, lasers, and flamethrowers.

"I smash robots for breakfast!" Kitty smashes WaffleBot with the heel of her shoe, breaking the robot's face structure, but it doesn't slow it down. She then decides to blow the robot's head away with her blaster, making it collapse.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Danny escorts everyone out of the Mass Hall.

"Get me out of here!" Otis screams.

"Wow, wow! Wow, wow!" Mubbzy (Metallic Wubbzy) bounces towards them.

"Aang, grab its tail! I'll take care of this one!" Korra advises a plan and Aang grabs Mubbzy when it lands. Korra shoots a rock at it, smashing the small robot to parts.

"Return to your imprisonment chamber at once!" Mr. Blink (Robotic Mr. Blik) commands.

"Never! You can't capture us like the animals we are! Wait, that didn't sound right…" Stimpy says, having second thoughts.

"A cat robot, this is something I've never fought before!" Jenny blows away Cordon (Contraption Gordon)

"I'm looking everywhere! Where could they be?" Kitty says.

"Do not be alarmed, I shall revamp this android into its proper condition immediately!" Gidget (Robot Widget) begins repairing WaffleBot and all the other destroyed robots. When they break one robot, it repairs another, and battle never ends! They tried to destroy Gidget, but it has a shield around it.

"We can't keep on fighting like this! What do we do?" Tak asks.

"We fight harder!" A familiar voice calls from above.

Everyone looks up to see a kid in a tiger suit, metallic claws, and a belt with a 'T' in a center of the belt and his mask standing on a building.

"Manny has returned!" Jenny cheers.

"Who's Manny?" Monster asks.

"The boy who found the magical belt that gave him Tiger Powers. He calls himself…" Kitty explains, when the boy screams

"El Tigre!" El Tigre dashes past all of the robots, and targets Ralden (Robotic… you get the point by now) and slashes it in half. The shield goes down and he extends his claw arm to take out Gidget.

"Miss me?" El Tigre asks.

"Thank goodness you're here! All of…" Timmy begins to explain, but Manny stops him.

"I know. Me and Frida have been watching the races all the way though." Manny turns to see Frida cheering him on. "Now let's trash these fakers!"

( Mechanical Mayhem Round 2 Music: /watch?v=6wPufa3Xu0I )

Kitty, Jenny, Tak, Zim, Danny, Korra, Aang, Ren, and El Tigre begin to destroy the robots.

"Well? Let's not stand around! We've got to find the real ones!" Frida and the rest of the racers head out to search for the prisoners.

"Come on! Is that your best?" El Tigre taunts the robots.

"I'll take down robots any day!" Jenny joins in.

"High-gee-gee!" Metal Dudley chants as he smashes Ren, making him mad.

"Do you know who I am?" Ren asks. "I'm the Juggernaut, dog!" Ren breaks out of the ground.

"I always wanted to say that!" Ren screams and smashes Metal Dudley's head into the ground until his head breaks. Then, he still smashes him… and smashes him… and doesn't stop.

"Okay, you can calm down, Ren!" Aang says, worried. Aang calms him down.

"Come on, they've got to be here somewhere!" Bessie says.

"Guys, I think I found something!" Jimmy says. Everyone walks over, and Jimmy finds the control panel. "What do you think we should press?" Jimmy asks.

"EVERYTHING!" Sheen roars. He slides his arms around the control panel, pushing any possible button.

"Sheen, no!" Jimmy says.

Even though Sheen pushing every button would most likely break the console, but surprisingly it activates something. The centerpiece of the arena flips over to reveal all of the crew members, even Mr. Nick, in cages.

"Sheen, your stupidity just found us the real members!" Jimmy congratulates.

"It's what I do." is Sheen's simple retort.

"Vaminos, everybody! We've got to get those poor guys out of there." Dora says.

"I don't think so." A dark voice says.

MEANWHILE…

"That was one tough battle, but I think we got them all. Great work everyone!" El Tigre says.

Frida rushes up to Manny.

"Manny! Come quick!" Frida says worriedly.

"Did you find them, Frida?" Manny asks.

"Yes, but…" Frida stops.

"What is it?" Manny asks.

"That." Frida points to the giant bulking metal fairy cornering all of the racers.

"Is that… an… Android Jorgen?" Jenny asks.

"Yes." Frida says, shaking in fear.

Android Jorgen: 8-Foot Tall Fairy Terror

( Android Jorgen Mini-Boss Theme: /watch?v=F2hm0dkEt74 )

"That thing is huge!" Kitty exclaims

"How will we possibly take down that gigantic monster?" Zim asks.

"We have to try!" Manny reverts to El Tigre and attacks using his claws, kicks, punches, even teeth, but the humongous machine does not budge.

"Puny little boy, your attempt at an attack is futile!" Android Jorgen smacks him aside like a bug.

"Time to try out TUFF's new weapon!" Kitty pulls out a sphere and climbs on top of the giant robot.

"Now I swear I've seen this somewhere before. It was with Shadows and Colossi. You even climbed the big Colossus like what Kitty's doing right now." Gir says. She puts the device down, and the robot goes haywire and shuts down.

"Yes! Take that, whoever made these robots!" Kitty cheers. Nevertheless, the battle wasn't over. The machine turns itself back on and throws Kitty off.

"A very good try, but you can't defeat me that way!" Jorgen says.

"Something that big couldn't possibly be controlling itself!" Jimmy says.

"We're going to need another Brain Blast of yours, Jimmy!" Frida says.

"Think, think…" Once again, Jimmy thinks and he remembers one time, after one of the races. Widget, Jimmy, Keswick, and Walden were all talking about technology.

"You see, Keswick, nothing can operate itself, you know." Widget explains to Keswick. "You might have already known that, but just in case you forget, here's a tip when building something: always make some kind of way to turn it on or off, that's not on the machine. A good way I make sure of that is I always make a remote for my machine. A machine just can't walk on it's own and control itself, it has to have a power source. You can't keep it on forever, or it'll go crazy and can't be stopped. If you keep it off forever… well then the thing wouldn't work. Even if somethin' looks like it can power itself, it's impossible with technology these days. There is always an activator somewhere." Widget finishes.

"_Thanks for the a-a-advice, Widget." Keswick thanks her._

"Hmm… can't control itself…" Jimmy thinks for a moment.

"Even if somethin' looks like it can power itself, it's impossible with technology these days. There is always an activator somewhere."

"it's impossible with technology these days. There is always an activator somewhere."

"There is always an activator somewhere."

"_an activator somewhere."_

"Brain Blast!" Jimmy says. He looks around the room as the others are fighting it. He then sees a silhouette up in the rafters. "Manny!" Jimmy calls him. El Tigre falls back and comes towards Jimmy.

"Yeah? What's up?" El Tigre asks.

"I think I know that thing's weakness!" Jimmy says.

"Great! Where?" El Tigre asks.

"Up in those rafters! I think someone is controlling Android Jorgen!" Jimmy points to the rafters up above. El Tigre slings himself up.

"Caught you red handed you little pest!" Danny comes back down, holding a Robotic Dib with a remote.

"Salutations, friends." Electronic Dib says.

"You're not our friend." Korra grabs the remote, and pushes the big button on top. The robot shuts down. Zim steps on the remote and Electronic Dib flails to break free, but Manny's grip is too strong.

"Who's behind all of this?" Kitty asks.

"That is unnecessary." A gold robot with a G on his chest appears.

"Gart? You're behind this?" Robot asks.

"Yes, little brother, I am." Gart assures that.

"But, why Robot's Big Brother?" Monster asks.

"My company that you work for has recently been decreasing profit. When the new company, Beeping Beam Factory opened up and created the latest light bulb that lasted far longer than mine, no one wanted my overpriced, cheap lights. I needed a way to get more money to keep my company going. I need those 100,000 dollars to make bigger and better lights. If the other company even tries to oppose me, I can get help from the other villains to destroy my competition when I gain their respect, after I destroy you!" Gart says.

"And how are you going to do that, huh? From what I heard you were not designed to be a combat drone." Jenny states.

"Oh really? Did Robot tell you that? Well he's wrong! I've been programmed with powerful weapons, just in case any robot got any ideas of overthrowing me. I am a popular robot with plenty of fame riding on my shoulders." Gart transforms his hands into a chainsaw and a flamethrower.

"Enough talk. It's time I showed you true domination!" Gart screams.

Gart: Psychotic Robot Millionaire

( Gart Boss Battle Music: /watch?v=92WyxaY_Q28 )

Gart charges at full force and tries slashing all of them with his chainsaw, but is missing.

"Oh right, need to make sure it's a fair battle now, right?" Gart activates a switch, which drops a big cage around Kitty and Gart, making it a one-on-one battle.

"Bring it on, you pile of junk!" Kitty taunts.

"What? I thought that machines couldn't operate themselves!" Jimmy says.

"Robots are a different story, little buddy!" Widget hollers from her cage.

"I will destroy you!" From how the battle is going, it almost seems so. Kitty can't tackle Gart's firepower.

"What's wrong? Out of energy when you took out my robots?" Gart boasts.

"I can't take him head on…" Kitty thinks for a moment. "…then again, it never took pure force to take out any of these villains. Max and Ruby took out Swiper by sneaking past him, Skipper took out Blowhole by popping his tire, and Jenny took out Calamitous by using his high self-esteem against him. So, what I should do is…" Kitty then gets an idea. She shoots out the lights and hides in the darkness.

"Show yourself, you coward!" Gart madly thrashes around the cage to hit her, but she is secretly on the top. He comes down on him, and claws his eyes, ripping them out. One of Gart's minions replaces the bulb, and turns the lights back on, still Gart cannot see.

"Where did my eyes go?" Gart shrieks. "Oh no…" Gart realizes Kitty has them.

"You don't have any other senses but your eyes. It's game over for you!" Kitty dropkicks Gart, making him smash against the wall and break down.

KNOCKOUT!

Winner: Kitty Katswell

Loser: Gart

"Gart tried to fool me by not challenging me to a race. On the contrary, I am smarter than I look." Kitty smirks.

A FEW HOURS LATER…

"And the winner of the Pro Cup, and the agent who saved us… Kitty Katswell!" Mr. Nick announces as he gives her the trophy and the money.

"Thank you, Mr. Nick. I'm just glad you all were okay. It is part of my job to make sure everyone races safe and sound." Kitty says. "You won't have to worry about him anymore. I think he's _seen _the error of his ways." Mr. Nick, Kitty, and the other members laugh.

"We thank you for helping us. All of you worked together to help us have another cup here at Nick Stadium!" Mr. Nick says.

"We all work here as a team in Nickelodeon, no matter how much we want to agree or deny it." Kitty states.

"That is very good. Now, what will be your decision?" Mr. Nick asks.

"I think I've had enough racing. I'll stick around to see more, just no more racing for me. I've got to rest. My arms and legs are aching." Kitty says.

"Very well then." Nick nods.

* * *

"It's been another great cup, and a very exciting end to it! We'll start the final cup when all of the racers are ready, but right now, I think we all need some good nights sleep and a few days to recover. We might show a few things here and there of us backstage, if you wish. See you all again soon." Mr. Nick ends the broadcast. "I'm going to sleep good tonight."


	31. Chapter 31: One Big Family

A few days pass since that day, and the characters are starting to get along now.

* * *

"It's been so long, Sheen. I missed you." Jimmy says to Sheen.

"I guess I got caught up in being raised by everyone in Zeenu, I forgot about my old friends." Sheen says, a little upset.

"Will you come back, Sheen?" Jimmy asks.

"I don't want to leave my friends at Zeenu, but I feel homesick. I will return someday Jimmy, I promise." Sheen smiles to Jimmy, and he smiles back.

"Well, I'll be waiting for that day. Carl and I miss you so much. I hope you write." Jimmy says.

"Well, I have." Sheen corrects.

"I think the messages get messed up in the thousands of miles of space in between. Here, take this machine. It will help transfer the messages right away. We hope you write often." Jimmy gives him a machine.

"Thank you Jimmy. You're a great friend." Sheen smiles wide now.

* * *

"Hey Ruby, what do you think of your brother?" Kai Lan asks.

"Well, most of the time I have to stop what he's doing, since it's best for him. With me being the older sister, I have to be responsible. Sometimes I can be bossy, and I can be impatient with him at times, but no matter what, he is my brother. He will always be the greatest thing in my heart and nothing could separate him from me." Ruby explains.

"Wow, you sure are thoughtful." Wubbzy notices.

"I think quite a bit in my time... when Max isn't bothering me. Everything changed that day, and I had to get over what happened." Ruby says.

"Oh, come on, please?" Louise, Ruby's friend, pleads.

"Alright. It was like any other Friday. My Bunny Scouts were over for the day, and mom and dad were going to pick me up. Max was left home with a babysitter, and it started to pour rain. It was raining very hard, and I had a bad feeling. Hours pass and they didn't come to pick me up. A man pulled up in a car, and came to pick me up. He said that he was one of dad's friends. He tried telling me in the most respectful way he could. He said mom and dad weren't coming to pick me up.

Everyone listening gasps.

"He said they got in an accident on the way here. He dropped me off and I hoped they would be alright. They never came back. That was when I had to be in charge around and I had to take care of Max. When Max was just a baby, I always loved playing with him, and feeding him. He was my little brother, and I loved him so much. It was after that day I understood how much responsibility it is to take care of someone like Max. I still love him so much to this day, and he will always be the greatest and most important thing in my life." Ruby finishes with tears in her eyes. Max hugs her and wipes her tears away.

"Hey, what has been the most heartwarming moment you and Max had?" Dora asks.

"Well, there was this one day when I let him come with me to Bunny Scouts for the first time..." Ruby's tears dry up as she says another story.

_"This could be a problem." Bunny Scout Leader states._

_"What is it, Bunny Scout?" Ruby asks._

_"I didn't know you were bringing your younger brother, Ruby. If I would have known, I could have brought an extra sleeping bag." Bunny Scout Leader says._

_"Don't worry, we could make it work, Bunny Scout Leader." Ruby says._

_The day turns dark and all of the Bunny Scouts go into their tents, so Max and Ruby do as well._

_"You can sleep on the ground, right Max?" Ruby asks. Max nods. The night passes and Ruby notices Max is shivering. Ruby feels guilty and gives up her sleeping bag for Max. More hours pass as Max wakes up during the night to see Ruby shivering this time. Max shares the space with Ruby, leaving them both warm and cozy._

_"I would like to give out a badge to Ruby." Bunny Scout Leader announces the next day._

_"A badge for what?" Ruby asks._

_"The Unbreakable Duo badge. This badge is given to Scouts who can bond with other scouts better then anyone else. The way you and Max care for each other, I think we can make an exception." Bunny Scout Leader gives Ruby the badge to her badge sash._

"Max made that day so much fun, and I didn't want to leave him with a babysitter anymore. Every time I go to Bunny Scouts from then on I let him come along as well." Ruby says.

"Aww. That's so sweet!" Kai Lan says.

* * *

"What was the most crazy moment in TUFF Headquarters, Dudley?" Bessie asks, playing a board game.

"Definitely the time when Keswick made it so that I could eat chocolate. The team got me a chocolate cake, and there was still some left. I had a day before the effects wore off. I was finally done locking up Snaptrap when I entered the living room, Kitty was there..." Dudley begins to explain the story.

_"Hey Dudley. How was locking up Snaptrap?" Kitty asks._

_"Snaptrap wouldn't get in his jail cell until he got his phone call, and he wouldn't stop whining..." Dudley looks in the fridge. "Hey where's that Chocolate Cake?"_

_"Do you mean this chocolate cake?" Kitty asks._

_"That's my piece." Dudley walks closer. "I was saving it because I got nausea from that precooked mini-mall rotisserie chicken."_

_Kitty takes a bite from the cake. "It's good."_

_"Gimmie that cake." Dudley says._

_"No way." Dudley tries to get it from Kitty, but she slides it away._

_"Come on." Dudley says._

_"Sorry, this cake is just too good." Kitty admits._

_Dudley waits for a moment. He then tries to grab the plate but Kitty runs away. Dudley pursues her and they use their Secret Agent Skills to dodge and grab. They begin jumping off walls and doing flips to get the last slice. Kitty closes a door behind Dudley and she thinks she's in the clear, but Dudley appears from beyond the door._

_"Ta dah!" Dudley chants as he appears. He tries to grab it, but Kitty persists. "I want that cake!"_

_Kitty jumps on a table and Dudley follows, leaving them both on the table._

_"You want this cake?" Kitty asks._

_"I want it." Dudley replies. Kitty gives it to him, but by shoving the cake in his mouth. "Thank you." Kitty begins laughing._

_"It's good, right?" Kitty asks. Dudley puts cake in her mouth too, and they both laugh._

"That does sound crazy." Bessie says surprised.

* * *

"It's been a while, guys!" SpongeBob gets greeted by his friends.

"We didn't get to see you since you started. It's glad to see you again, SpongeBob!" Sandy replies.

"Good job!" Patrick says.

"At least you aren't sucking." Squidward looks on the bright side... more or less.

"Gary! Even you showed up!" SpongeBob smiles.

"Meow." Gary responds.

"Mr. Krabs couldn't be here. I don't know why he couldn't make it." Sandy says confused.

* * *

"We haven't seen each other in so long." Timmy and Danny reunite.

"We haven't seen each other since Nicktoons MLB. That kind of was lame." Danny says.

"I know, it's like they didn't know how to animate! And who were those people, anyways?" Timmy asks.

"I don't know, I'm guessing they are famous Baseball teams." Danny says.

"Even the good-looking Kitty Katswell looked a bit odd." Timmy says.

"Don't even get me started on Zim." Danny exclaims.

"I know, he looked ugly in 3D!" Timmy and Danny laugh.

"You know, you aren't so bad, Timmy." Danny says.

"You too. You are so cool. I wish I could be like you." Timmy says.

"Really? Being a Ghost has some big responsibility." Danny states.

"Trust me, I know about responsibility." Timmy says.

"How?" Danny asks.

"I uh..." Timmy tries to explain without saying he has Fairy God Parents. "...I guess I don't." Timmy says.

"Don't worry kid, one day you will understand." Danny says.

* * *

"I didn't want to say this with everyone around, but I... I'm not as awesome as I think." Otis admits to Zim.

"I can't believe I am hearing what I'm hearing!" Zim screams.

"Yes, yes. I know that I can be a hothead. All of you are so cool. I mean, Kitty stopped Gart, Kai Lan helped SpongeBob when he was in trouble, and so many more people are much better than me. I haven't realized it until a few days ago. I don't help with much around here." Otis says, beating himself up.

"You are not so pathetic. I've seen you take down that Coyote and save your Barnyard with teamwork. You are stronger than you look. I kind of respect you... but if you tell anyone I will truly hurt you." Zim replies.

"Don't worry, I'll keep this conversation secret." Otis smirks.

* * *

"You know, even through the thick and thin, I didn't get the time to say this, but there is no one I like but you, Stimpy." Ren says to Stimpy, both of them looking at the sunset.

"Really, Ren?" Stimpy asks.

"Yeah. We've been through everything, and even though most of our antics weren't didn't always end up well, you're still by pal." Ren explains.

"I agree, Ren. I know I can't control your anger, and I've finally excepted that. That's who you are. You are angry, stubborn, and temperamental... but that's why I like you. I know you act angry to be tough. I know you have you have a soft side to you somewhere." Stimpy states.

"Well, here it is." Ren hugs Stimpy. He then whispers in his ear. "Tell anyone I did this and you're dead."

"This moment is all I need." Stimpy says.

* * *

"How has everyone been doing?" Jenny asks.

"I haven't been here for so long, and I've missed this old place." Tak says.

"I wish we still had more episodes, but the reruns are still good." Julian is iffy.

"Well boys, I think we finally did it. Everyone is getting together like the old days. It's so beautiful, I think I'm going to cry." Gordon says.

"Gettin a little emotional, Gordon?" Widget asks.

"I think we're all getting a little emotional." Waffle corrects.

"Our dreams have finally come true. Nick has become one big family again." Mr. Blik says.

"I've been waiting for this moment." Mr. Nick says. "I am so proud of everyone. Everyone is talking, laughing, and having fun. I agree, Mr. Blik. Nick is finally one big family again." Mr. Nick says as the sun goes down.

* * *

Did you enjoy that? I'm hoping you did. Next chapter is the final cup, and everyone will be racing for fun now. See more amazing race action next chapter!


	32. Chapter 32: New Racers and TUFF

"The time has come, ladies and gentlemen! The Master Cup is under way, and we are just about to find out who will be racing!" Nick takes it over to Jorgen, who has the wheel ready. "And the racers are:"

Racer 1: SpongeBob

Racer 2: Timmy

Racer 3: Danny

Racer 4: Jimmy

Racer 5: Sheen

Racer 6: Otis

Racer 7: Korra

Racer 8: Aang

Racer 9: Robot and Monster

Racer 10: Ren and Stimpy

Racer 11: Zim

Racer 12: Bessie

"Alright, what will be our first track, Julian?" Dudley asks.

"Your place, Dudley! The racers will be racing at TUFF Headquarters! This place is closed in pretty tight, so don't go crazy with the jumps! Lasers, bombs, and other technology could become hazards, so be careful!"

The racers get to position.

"I'm ready!" SpongeBob chants.

"No problem, I can do this." Timmy says wittily

"I'm going to go ghost!" Danny says

"Let's blast off!" Jimmy cheers.

"Alright Jimmy, bring your best!" Sheen says.

"Let me show you all how great I am." Otis taunts… as usual.

"I'm not holding back!" Korra warns

"Try your best, everyone." Aang says.

"Oh goodie! The race is starting!" Monster jumps for joy.

"Calm down, it's just a race." Robot says.

"Don't mess this up, Stimpy!" Ren screams.

"Don't worry." Stimpy replies.

"The almighty Zim shall conquer!" Zim yells.

"Bee Scouts never fail!" Bessie states

3...

2...

1...

GO!

( Track Music: /watch?v=_oMCy3IZAQE )

Aang goes off with the other racers behind him.

"I will not fail again!" Ren once again in second.

"With the way you respect the other racers, it's like giving up the cup!" Aang drops a trash can behind him and hits Ren.

"I won't let you get away from me!" Danny drives after Zim.

"Quick! Evasive action! Move, go!" Zim screams at the cart, but he gets hit anyways.

"That's funny, why are you talking to your cart?" Monster asks as he drives by.

"Silence!" Zim screams!

"Ha! This time I won't lose!" Otis taunts.

"Get back here!" Sheen chases after him.

"Everyone isn't against me now!" Otis reminds.

LAP 2

"Here I... ow!" Korra tried passing Jimmy, but slammed into the wall.

"Not used to being inside, Korra?" Jimmy asks.

"Yeah, my cart isn't good at handling!" Korra tries to move around the fast turns, but the cart keeps on bumping into walls.

"I still don't forgive you for Cindy!" Timmy says.

"For the last time, she's mine!" Jimmy and Timmy smash each other into office walls.

"Hey! Don't be messing up my building!" The Chief scolds.

"Sorry." They both apologize.

"You should all be thankful I'm letting you in here." Chief has second thoughts.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind if I take a spot." Bessie passes Timmy and Jimmy as they argue.

"Hey!" Timmy and Jimmy try to get it back.

FINAL LAP

( Final Lap Music: /watch?v=q1bBXS1F9Xo )

"I'm gonna beat you, Otis!" Sheen chants in a mocking tone.

"Oh yeah? Well how about you drink your milk?!" Otis activates his special: Milk Blast! Otis prepares his udders and shoots into Sheen's eyes, leaving him blind.

"I can't see!" Sheen crashes.

"You want some too, sponge?" Otis fires off some more milk, hitting SpongeBob, but he absorbs it and tries firing back, but Otis ducks. The milk hits the Control Panel and it short circuits.

"Otis! SpongeBob! Do you know what you two have done?" Jimmy says in shock.

"No..." They both say.

"That was the self-destruct switch, and you just shorted it out!" The Chief finishes Jimmy's sentence. "Everyone evacuate the area!"

The racers put it double speed to drive out of the building.

**10...**

"Yes! I'm out!" Aang drives out.

**9...**

"Who's idea was it to put a self-destruct button in a tower?" Ren yells as they fly out.

**8...**

"Freedom!" Bessie drives out safely.

**7...**

"Go, go, go!" Jimmy screams as Timmy and Jimmy launch out.

**6...**

"This is getting crazy!" Korra zooms out.

**5...**

"Five more seconds!" Sheen hollers as Otis and Sheen get out safely.

**4...**

"Gah! I don't know what a self-destruct is, but by that loud alarm it doesn't sound good!" SpongeBob gets out safely.

**3...**

"Wow! I've never been part of a self destruction before!" Monster is looking around, not even driving.

"Give me that!" Robot takes the wheel and gets them out.

**2...**

"Ha! Thought I was going to explode today... surprise." Zim boasts as he escapes.

**1...**

"Where's the exit?" Danny then sees the exit and pushes the pedal to the metal.

**0.**

"Gaaaaaaaaaah!" Danny screams as he sees the fiery doom behind him. He makes it out just in time before the building collapses.

FINISH!

"They made it out alive, but I'm getting the feeling we're missing someone..." Dudley ponders.

"What's that in the sky?" Widget points to it.

"OTIS!" Chief shrieks as he flies like a rocket on fire.

"Looks like Otis has got some explaining to do!" Julian says.

_Race Results:_

1st: Aang

2nd: Ren & Stimpy

3rd: Bessie

4th and 5th: Timmy and Jimmy

"They will flip a coin to see who gets 4th and 5th!" Mr. Nick explains.

"Heads!" Timmy calls.

"Tails." Jimmy calls.

The coin lands on heads.

"Yes!" Timmy cheers.

"Curses." Jimmy groans.

6th: Korra

7th: Otis

8th: Sheen

9th: SpongeBob

10th: Robot & Monster

11th: Zim

12th: Danny

_Cup Results so far:_

1st: Aang

2nd: Ren & Stimpy

3rd: Bessie

4th: Timmy

5th: Jimmy

6th: Korra

7th: Otis

8th: Sheen

9th: SpongeBob

10th: Robot & Monster

11th: Zim

12th: Danny

* * *

"The Master Cup has begun! Who will win the Million Dollars? Find out next time!" Mr. Nick ends another broadcast.


	33. Chapter 33: Undercover Misson Log 3

"Skipper's Undercover Mission Log 3. Kowalski and I have recovered Private and Rico. I am about to tell them what they know." Skipper turns the tape recorder off for now and walks up to Private and Rico.

"You saw them, didn't you?" Skipper asks.

"Tell us what you saw. Who is the Lord? And how is Amon alive?" Kowalski asks.

"I... I don't remember. It's all such a blur." Private says. Rico nods.

"Flipping Flying Fish, we're too late!" Skipper gasps.

"It seems when they got captured, they got their minds erased to when they got captured. We still have no clues or ideas." Kowalski concludes.

"Kowalski, options." Skipper says.

"The only way we're getting clues is if we sneak up on their conversations again, but this time, without blowing our cover." Kowalski suggests.

"You heard 'em boys, keep your head down. We'll be the lookout. You will be the ears." Skipper orders.

"Yes sir." Private answers.

They listen from another position, right in time as well, as Amon drags a familiar face into the base.

"Let me go!" The familiar creature screams.

"Eugene Krabs... where did you put it?!" Amon screams.

"I'll never tell you!" Krabs yells.

"I could break your shell and make dinner out of you! But I won't. I'll tell you one more time before I do this the hard way: where is it?" Amon asks.

"Up your suit!" Krabs screams. Amon thrusts a punch to his face, leaving him dizzy.

"Don't you dare say anything like that! Skipper could be somewhere watching us right now! If he found out who either of us are, we will have the disadvantage!" Mystery screams.

"Oh, like that you are..." Krabs says, but Amon knocks him out.

"That's enough from you." Amon says. "Fine, play that way. I'll extract it from your memory." Amon drags him off.

"I'll take care of them." The Lord gets up.

"Very well then. Destroy them for me." Amon says.

The Lord gets up from his throne and takes off his robe.

"No... it's..." Skipper says.

The Lord sprints out of the room with the blink of an eye.

* * *

Whoa! Whoever The Lord is, he looks threatening. They better be careful! Find out what happens next time!


	34. Chapter 34: Irkan Mothership!

"We are back, ladies and gentlemen for the second race!" Dudley announces.

"It's time for another torture!" Jorgen manically laughs. The other announcers stare at him. "I mean, track."

"It's... Irkan Mothership?! Are you kidding me, Jorgen?" Julian screams.

"That's my real home!" Gir yells.

"If you won't do the description, I will." Jorgen snatches the paper from Julian's hands. "Irkan Mothership is from Invader Zim and is the home base for the alien race called the Irkans. Be very careful in this race, because if they find you here, they could do anything to you, your cart, or my favorite, both! Lasers will be flying, explosions will be made, and people could possibly get hurt. Hold on tight!" Jorgen finishes.

3...

2...

1...

GO!

( Track Music: /watch?v=n7gqrCaU37s )

Korra gets a good start as they board the Mothership. SpongeBob is behind followed by Aang.

"This place looks ominous..." SpongeBob takes a look around.

"I have a feeling the aliens are watching us..." Bessie says.

"Just keep moving. They might not find us if they can't see us." Aang warns everyone.

"Looks like we meet again, Jimmy." Timmy glares.

"I'm going to beat you this time!" Jimmy mocks.

LAP 2

"Did you see that?" An Irkan Soldier asks as the racers pass by a soldier tower.

"I sure did! We have intruders!" Another Irkan Soldier answers.

"Should we sound the alarm?" Irkan Soldier One asks.

"Nah, that would be too easy. Let's go tell the Tallest and make matters much worse than they are." Irkan Soldier Two replies. "In fact, let's take the stairs up the 50 floors instead of the elevator!"

"Now that's a great plan!" Irkan Soldier One agrees. They both begin to run up the stairs.

"Yeah! Fell the burn!" Irkan Soldier Two chants as they climb.

"Stop moo-ving you ghost!" Otis says, making a pun.

"Oh come on! That joke is so lame!" Danny says.

"I will crush you! Do you hear me? You will be nothing but scrap metal when I'm done!" Ren shrieks at Robot.

"Get off my back, will you?" Robot says. The camera zooms out to see Ren literally on Robot's back. Robot knocks Ren back into his cart. The whole stadium gets a good laugh.

"Could you drive any faster?" Sheen complains as he is not doing well against Korra.

"What's wrong? Can't keep up?" Korra taunts.

FINAL LAP

"Sir, sir!" Irkan Soldier One and Two run up to the Tallest.

"Yes, what is it?" Tallest Purple asks.

"We have detected 12 intruders on deck 10!" Irkan Soldier Two replies.

"Twelve?! Not on my watch!" Tallest Red responds with action immediately.

"INTRUDER ALERT ON DECK 10, ANNIHILATE ON SIGHT!" The Intercom announces.

"We've been detected! Everyone, off the ship!" Aang screams.

"Destroy them! Take no prisoners!" Tallest Red howls.

"I usually never get in trouble with the police!" SpongeBob cries.

"I always do!" Korra retorts.

"Is it usually with Alien Police?" Sheen asks.

"No." Korra answers.

"Then keep driving!" Sheen yells.

"Halt in the name of the Irkan Empire!" An Irkan Soldier with a hoverbike says.

"Surrender and be destroyed!" Another Hoverbike Irkan Troop commands.

"Isn't it surrender OR be destroyed?!" Bessie hollers.

"I must win somehow!" Zim thinks. "I got it!" Zim gets The Tallest's attention. "My fellow Tallest!" Zim waves his arms.

"What is it, Zim?" Tallest Purple asks.

"Do not target me!" Zim cries out.

"Why should we?" Tallest Red asks.

"How about these?" Zim holds up a box of Doughnuts.

"Are those snacks?!" Tallest Purple asks.

"Not just any snack, Doughnuts!" Tallest Red corrects.

"Alright, you have a deal. Give us the snack first." Tallest Purple commands.

"Very well. You better keep your end of the bargain." Zim grumbles. A Delivery Shute opens up and he puts it in.

"Guards! Seize fire on Zim. Destroy the rest." Red Tallest orders.

The guards back off from Zim, passing Korra, Aang and finally SpongeBob. Zim gets off the ship first and to the finish line.

"I win, fools!" Zim mocks.

FINISH!

"Should we let that count?" Dudley asks.

"Well, we certainly aren't doing the race again, since The Tallest most likely won't let us. So it counts!" Jorgen answers.

_Race Results:_

1st: Zim

2nd: SpongeBob

3rd: Aang

4th: Korra

5th: Sheen

6th: Danny

7th: Otis

8th: Ren & Stimpy

9th: Robot & Monster

10th: Jimmy

11th: Timmy

12th: Bessie

Cup Results so far...

1st: Aang- 22 Points

2nd: Ren & Stimpy- 16 Points

3rd: Korra- 16 Points

4th: SpongeBob- 15 Points

5th: Zim- 14 Points

6th: Sheen- 13 Points

7th: Otis- 12 Points

8th: Bessie- 11 Points

9th: Timmy- 11 Points

10th: Jimmy- 11 Points

11th: Robot & Monster- 10 Points

12th: Danny- 8 Points

"Well, I guess this time, cheaters win... well, we'll just have to see if he truly does win in the end. We'll see you next time, and let's hope the next track won't brutally hurt our racers. This is Mr. Nick, signing out." Mr. Nick ends the day with worry for the next race.


	35. Chapter 35: Fire Nation Command Center

"Today's broadcast is brought to you by The Krusty Krab. Everyone is getting their Krabby Patties, and the money is really ranking in for Mr. Krabs. He must be so happy. The Krusty Krab: Come Spend Your Money Here! And now on to the race!" Mr. Nick advertises.

"We've got another race here tonight, folks! Let's pray we no accidents are in this next track, because it's a dangerous one!" Dudley says.

"The Fire Nation Command Center from Avatar: The Last Airbender... oh come on, it's like you're trying to hurt the racers!" Julian adds.

"Keep reading." Jorgen ignores the comment.

"This is the center of all of the Fire Nation Army. There is no use trying to hide, because they already know you're coming! Drive for your lives!" Julian screams.

3...

2...

1...

GO!

( Track Music: /watch?v=to0ZMteLbu4 )

Otis gets the lead, but it all changes when they enter the base and the doors slam behind the racers.

"The intruders have arrived. Just on time." A familiar female figure smirks.

Fire begins to fly left and right, Fire Benders trying to burn the racers.

"Jorgen!" Timmy screams.

"Is he crazy?!" Jimmy yells.

"I think so!" Sheen answers.

"Let's see you try to catch me, now!" Danny turns ghost and zooms past all of the fire benders.

"It's not that bad." Zim looks around.

"Well, it's been a while, hasn't it?!" Aang frantically dodges the fire blasts.

"So these are the fire benders Aang has faced in his life!" Korra jumps off of a ramp and on a Fire Bender's Head.

"Amp up the armory!" A Fire Bending Soldier screams.

The other Soldiers send out the second wave.

"Oh look, puppies!" SpongeBob sees the strange creatures ridden by Fire Troopers.

"Those aren't puppies, look out!" Aang shoves SpongeBob out of the way with his cart to dodge the tongue that the creature used...

"Gaah!" ...but couldn't save Ren from getting hit.

"Come on Ren, why are you slowing down?" Stimpy notices the cart slowing down.

"I... can't... move..." Ren mutters.

Fire benders surround the cart.

"We got one. Send them to the dungeon." One Fire Nation General commands.

"Looks like they are out of the race, and Ren doesn't _lick_ it at all!" Dudley makes a pun.

LAP 2

"We need more firepower!" A Fire Trooper commands.

"Send in the tanks!" Another trooper yells.

"Tanks? Seriously?" Robot frustratingly cries.

"Wow! That looks cool!" Bessie comments.

"I know, right?" Otis agrees.

"Now is not a time to mess around, guys! Put the petal to the metal and get your bumper out of here!" Aang hollers.

"I shall take them down!" Zim tries to hit them with jellyfish, goo, Kitty Litter, but the tanks don't stop. "You want to play rough, huh?" Zim uses his special: Hyper Laser! A giant cannon appears from the hood of his cart. "Say hello to my little friend!" Zim blasts the tank with a laser, and the tank explodes.

"Did one of them just do the Wilhelm Scream?" Gir asks.

"I heard it too, it was like, aughh!" Julian tries to copy the scream, but fails.

"That's their weakness! Take out the tanks with your specials!" Aang says.

"You heard him, use it!" Robot pushes the button and they activate their Special: Marf! Marf appears from the cart.

"Marf." It says.

"Marf? What is he going to do?" Monster asks

"Throw him, throw him!" Robot frantically yells as one of the tanks drive closer.

Monster throws Marf at the tank, and Marf causes a giant explosion, wiping out the tank.

"What happened to Marf?" Monster asks, sad.

"Don't worry, he comes back." Robot holds his hand out and Marf flies into his hand.

"Marf." It says again.

"How does he...?" Monster asks.

"Don't ask." Robot stops his question.

"I can take you on!" Bessie says confidently. She picks up a present, hoping for a special. However, all she got was Kitty Litter. The tank is so close to Bessie she can feel the heat. In fear, she drops the kitty litter behind her cart. She jumps out of the cart in time to see the cart melted into a smoldering pile of hot metal after the fire benders decimate it. "Looks like I'm out." Bessie bows her head in defeat.

FINAL LAP

"This has gone far enough!" The female figure falls from above onto the track.

"Azula?!" Aang yelps.

"Where's Katara? I want to burn her little..."

While Azula is talking, Aang slams a stump on her head.

"You little swine!" Azula maniacally howls. She dashes to hunt the other racers down. She leaves a trail of lightning as she bolts.

"I stand corrected. This woman is the crazy one!" Otis corrects.

"Yep, she's pretty nuts!" Jimmy concurs.

"Come back here you runts!" Azula does not cease her psychotic chase.

"Wow, is she bonkers, or is she bonkers?" Timmy says.

"You'll eat those words, right after you eat my fire!" Azlula shoots scorching hot blue fire at Timmy, but Korra blocks the shot, getting hit.

"Korra!" Aang screams.

Korra falls out of her cart in pain. Waffle evacuates her from the track and checks the wounds. "Korra has a severe injury and cannot continue. Korra will sadly have to be disqualified as well."

"Come on Jimmy, we have to keep on going!" Sheen says in panic to Korra.

"I'm on it!" Jimmy uses his special: Rocket! Jimmy gets into his signature rocket and flies to the finish. Everyone else follows and Timmy closes the door on Azula, roaring like a feral animal.

"I will crush all of you!" Azula screeches.

FINISH!

_Race Results:_

1st: Jimmy

2nd: Sheen

3rd: Danny

4th: Zim

5th: Aang

6th: SpongeBob

7th: Otis

8th: Robot & Monster

9th: Timmy

10th: Korra- 3rd DNF (Did Not Finish) by injury

11th: Bessie- 2nd DNF by no cart remaining

12th: Ren & Stimpy- 1st DNF by capture

_Cup Results So Far:_

1st: Aang- 30 Points

2nd: Sheen- 24 Points

3rd: Zim- 23 Points

4th: SpongeBob- 22 Points

5th: Jimmy- 20 Points

6th: Korra- 19 Points

7th: Otis- 18 Points

8th: Danny- 18 Points

9th: Ren & Stimpy- 17 Points

10th: Timmy- 15 Points

11th: Robot & Monster- 15 Points

12th: Bessie- 13 Points

* * *

"With Jorgen in position of the tracks, we all could be doomed! Pray the last race won't leave this whole stadium in a crater! We all hope to see tomorrow for the final race of the whole Tournament!" Mr. Nick with worry for his safety ends the day.


	36. Chapter 36: Final Race- Master Cup!

"It's all come to this, folks! The final race is under way! The final race will decide it all! Where will this showdown be located, Julian?" Dudley asks.

"Republic City from Legend of Korra! This place will be crawling with Equalists, ready to take you down for driving through the streets of Republic City. These people don't mess around, and they will hunt you down if needed." Julian explains the track.

3...

2...

1...

GO!

( Track Music: /watch?v=HicgeqHZm_k )

Otis breaks out of the pack and into the lead with amazing speed.

"Catch me now, losers!" Otis taunts.

As Otis zooms by, a police cruiser checks him with his Speed Gun. He is WAY over the limit.

"Oh, not again!" Otis yells over the police sirens.

"Wait, what did he mean by 'again'?" SpongeBob asks.

"He was chased by the cops once with his old cow friends. I think it was in his movie..." Bessie answers.

"Don't you mean his mooovie?" Sheen jokes.

"Well played, Sheen." Bessie says.

"Are we going to do this again, Ren?" Robot asks.

"No." Ren answers.

"Really?" Monster asks.

"Yes. I just want to have a good clean race and start over..." Ren answers. "...when I win the trophy!" Ren catches them off guard and strikes them with coconuts.

"Curse you Ren!" Robot screams.

"You can't defeat me, I was built for speed!" Timmy states.

"Well, are you hungry, Timmy?" Danny asks.

"Yeah, a little." Timmy answers.

"Well then prepare to eat my dust!" Danny rushes past Timmy.

LAP 2

"Someone get this guy off me!" Otis screams as he continues to drive from the police.

"Well, it was your doing. You should have known this is a public city." Aang answers.

"Your son has been here before, why don't you take care of them?!" Otis rams Aang off his cart and crashes. The police go to check what happened, leaving Otis alone.

"Take that, pretty boy!" Otis mocks.

"Man down, man down!" SpongeBob hollers.

"Now's not a good time to go after him, Spongedude!" Sheen points to the other cops chasing them as well.

"Halt!" An Equalist commands.

FINAL LAP

"Alright, time to finish this!" Korra finally uses her special: Naga! She jumps on her big Polar Bear Dog and rams through everything in Naga's path! Cars fly left and right, police officers get trampled, and she passes all of the racers into lead position. Naga gets tired and she jumps off. "Later!" she hollers.

"Move out of my way!" Zim demands.

"You're going to have to catch me first!" Jimmy drives off. Zim thinks for a moment, and gets a diabolical grin on his face. He surprisingly doesn't pursue Jimmy.

"That's odd, why is he not going after me?" Jimmy thinks for a moment. "Wait, if Zim gets 4th place, and he has 23 Points, then..." He finally gets it. "Danny! Stop Zim from getting 4th!" Jimmy yells.

"I can't, he's pelting me with everything!" Danny replies.

"Too late." Zim crosses the finish line in 4th.

FINISH!

_Race Results:_

1st: Korra

2nd: Otis

3rd: Jimmy

4th: Zim

5th: Danny

6th: Timmy

7th: Robot & Monster

8th: Ren & Stimpy

9th: Bessie

10th: Sheen

11th: SpongeBob

12th: Aang

_And the Winner of Master Cup is..._

1st: Aang

2nd: Korra

3rd: Jimmy

4th: Otis

5th: Sheen

6th: Danny

7th: SpongeBob

8th: Ren & Stimpy

9th: Timmy

10th: Robot & Monster

11th: Bessie

"Looks like the winner is Aang!" Julian declares.

"He won! Yay!" Gir cheers.

"Wait! There are eleven racers on the board. I think now the board is malfunctioning." Dudley explains.

"Good call, Dudley." Jorgen says.

"Widget!" Everyone calls for her assistance.

"No problemo, I'll get this thin' fixed." Widget uses her Wiggle Wrench to fix the board. "There. The real winner is..."

Champion: Zim- 32 Points

Runner Up: Aang- 31 Points

3rd: Korra- 31 Points

4th: Jimmy- 30 Points

5th: Otis- 28 Points

6th: Sheen- 27 Points

7th: Danny- 26 Points

8th: SpongeBob- 24 Points

9th: Ren & Stimpy- 22 Points

10th: Timmy- 22 Points

11th: Robot & Monster- 21 Points

12th: Bessie- 17 Points

( Champion Music: /watch?v=6EfhAFA2yFE )

"What?!" Everyone goes into a roar of cheers and confusion.

"Zim won? I can't believe it!" Jorgen falls back in his chair.

"Good work, sir!" Gir salutes.

"I wasn't expecting that!" Dudley exclaims.

"A deadly alien race just won a million dollars. We're all doomed." Julian states.

"Take that, fools! I didn't need first place to win! I didn't even need third place!" Zim maniacally laughs.

"And Zim wins it by slipping by with the win!" Mr. Nick hands him the trophy and money.

"I'm giving NONE of this to charity!" Zim exclaims.

Suddenly, Zim gets hit by an arrow and falls off stage. An evil laugh echoes though the stadium. The figure makes his appearance.

"You thought I was done for, didn't you?" The figure asks.

"It's..." Mr. Nick stares in fear.

"Fire Lord Ozai?!" Aang screams.

"I have returned for my vengeance, Aang!" Ozai smiles.

"It's no use, Ozai! You can't do anything to me without your bending!" Aang states. "I took them away from you."

"That doesn't make me weak." Ozai rips off his robe, revealing a tough six-pack.

"Goodness, he's ripped!" Korra says in shock.

"I've been working out even more!" Ozai explains. "I also have other ways to hurt you." Ozai pulls a bow and arrow from his back.

"You still can't stop me! You definitely will bring a challenge, but nothing I can't handle!" Aang prepares for battle.

"Just to make sure your friends won't make this unfair..." Ozai drops a cage over Aang and Ozai.

* * *

"The Nick Stadium might turn to chaos with Ozai VS Zim and Aang! Can he defeat Ozai once again, or will Aang finally meet his match? The battle that will end this for good will begin next episode!" Mr. Nick ends the broadcast.


	37. Chapter 37: Boss Battle- Ozai

"I will finally crush you like the little pest you are!" Ozai screams as he charges into battle.

**Fire Lord Ozai: Ultimate Non-Bender**

( Boss Music: /watch?v=ebz6GGzmd0w )

"I can take you down anytime, Ozai!" Aang charges in shooting fire, but the fire is ineffective.

"What? The fire isn't hurting him?" Aang says in shock.

"My turn." Ozai pulls out a bow and shoots an arrow at Aang. He ducks and the arrow misses, but Ozai doesn't stop. Arrows left and right fire at Aang, and he brings a rock wall up.

"That's not going to work on me!" Ozai breaks through the wall with his bare fists.

"Goodness!" Aang jumps in surprise.

"Try what you want, it won't work!" Ozai screams.

Aang continues to run until Ozai goes to pick up more arrows. Aang takes the opportunity for an ambush. Aang pulls out a giant rock and throws it. It hits Ozai, but he doesn't even flinch. Aang charges at him and punches him, but he still doesn't budge.

Aang continues to strike him with punches, as Ozai glares at him, until he grabs Aang's fist. He twists his wrist, giving a tear to Aang's eye in pain, and Ozai slugs him good with one strike. Ozai's punch knocked the wind out of Aang as he gasps for a breather. Ozai slowly, but threateningly towards Aang.

"Back away!" Aang gets back on his feet and shoots air at him, trying to knock him back, but he continues to walk forward.

"I said back off!" Aang begins to turn Avatar State as Ozai is right near him.

"No you don't." Ozai grabs the injury on his back, which stops him from transforming. "When I was freed, I learned every pressure point in the body so that for our little rematch, you wouldn't do that little trick again. You can't defeat me now." Ozai taunts. Ozai kicks the downed Aang, and Aang quickly gets back up, and pushes himself away using air. Aang begins to retreat around the cage as Ozai chases after him. This gives Aang a time to think.

"This doesn't make any sense. The air makes sense how it didn't affect him because he's too big to move, and the water makes sense because it doesn't work against his armor, but how did the Earth and Fire fail?" Aang thinks as he takes a look at Ozai's armor.

"Now that I think about it, that wasn't his original armor. Now that I think about it, that isn't Fire Nation Commander armor, or even Fire Nation Armor at all! It's not any other kind of Nation armor at all! Which means..." Aang thinks. "He got help building that armor! He's moving much slower than the first fight. And I think I know who is the one to help him..." Aang thinks. "I know what to do." Aang jumps over Ozai's head and faces him.

"Hey! You want me? Come get me." Aang mocks.

"Very well then!" Ozai charges at him with strong force. Aang pulls out water, and shoots it at Ozai... but not at his body or head. He sprays it on the ground, so when Ozai stands on it, he goes up in a gigantic spark, shocking him.

"Gaaaaaaaaah!" Ozai screams. "I won't go down alone!" Ozai runs towards Aang for his last resort and sprays the water on him, too. They both go up in a shock and collapse.

"Aang!" Korra cries.

Aang gets back up in pain, and Ozai stays on the ground in pain.

KNOCKOUT!

Winner: Aang

Loser: Ozai

The cage opens up and everyone runs to Aang.

"You have defeated Ozai! We thank you for your bravery. We present you with the VIP Medal, along with the other racers who ended the villain's plans!" Mr. Nick thanks Aang.

"And as for Zim, we present him with the Master Cup and One Million Dollars!" Mr. Nick congratulates Zim.

"It was easy. I had every racer eating out of the palm of my hand by the time I was done." Zim shows off.

"Enough!" Amon appears. "I will end this myself!"

"How, Amon? There's twenty of us, and one of you. We've defeated all of your minions, and now you're all alone." Jimmy stares down Amon.

"You think you can stand up to me, kid? Do you know my capabilities?" Amon threatens. He picks up Jimmy.

"I would put him down if I were you." Kitty pulls out her blaster. "Go, get out of here like the rest of them before I lock you up."

Amon puts Jimmy down and growls. "This isn't over, do you hear me? You will all be sorry." Amon leaves the stadium as everyone celebrates.

"Should we follow him?" Gordon asks.

"No, if he does try to come back, we'll be waiting. And we'll kick his butt just like the rest of them." Kitty says.

* * *

"Well, that's it for this year, ladies and gentlemen. We hope you enjoyed this special Nicktoons Event! If some of you would like to stay for a few hours, you might be able to meet the Nickelodeon Stars themselves! Goodnight, everyone!" Mr. Nick ends the broadcast and this is the end...

**OR IS IT? **Find out next episode what Amon is planning!


	38. Chapter 38: Skipper's Final Misson Log

"Skipper's Undercover Mission Log 4. Everyone thinks that Amon won't come back, but I know better. I know he is planning something else, and so do my colleagues. We are watching him right now as he walks to a strange, abandoned casino." Skipper and his members follow Amon.

"So they thought they got rid of all of the villains, did they? They are surely mistaken. They think it was that easy? Don't make me laugh." Amon steps into an old abandoned Casino to see the entire roster of villains! Snaptrap, Jack, Chameleon, Officer X, Crocker, Vicky, (no, Darth Laser and Foop were not invited!) Skulker, Beautiful Gorgeous, the previous villains defeated, and much, much more villains are in the casino, relaxing.

"Holly Fried Trout!" Skipper screams softly as he looks around at the casino full of villains... much more than twenty.

"Once I get everything in place, we move out!" Amon commands. Amon heads into his headquarters as all of the villains begin to murmur.

"Hey, why do we even have to go back to Nick Stadium?" Crocker asks.

"Yes, I mean, he got what he wanted, and look at this money!" Snaptrap asks.

"Yeah, why should we? You know what? I'm going to go tell him that." Swiper gets up from his seat and walks into Amon's Quarters. He sees Amon busy, and he finally finishes up. "Hey, Amon."

"Go away." Amon says.

"That's fine, then I won't tell you my idea." Swiper tries using reverse sociology.

"Good." Amon replies.

"Okay, I'll tell you anyway. You see, I've been thinking, which is something that I do, since I'm a fox, and this is a thought, and this was mine..." Swiper rambles on.

"Get on with it." Amon impatiently says.

"Why should we go back to Nick Stadium at all? I mean, we have enough money from your backup plan." Swiper suggests.

**"WHAT?!" **Amon screams. He stands up to glare at Swiper.

"You're right, I didn't think it was such a good idea myself. Actually, it wasn't even my idea. It was Crocker's and Snaptrap's. They talked fancy to me, I got confused!" Swiper shakes in fear as he blocks his face. Amon is about to smack him, but when he hears him, he stops. He walks out of his quarters.

"What are you going to do?" Swiper asks.

"Don't say a word and stand aside." Amon commands, and Swiper does as he says. When he walks out, the music stops, the talking stops, and the attention is all on Amon.

"Guys, order another round, because we're staying here!" Amon declares. All of the villains cheer as they continue to drink soda and continue talking. "What was I thinking? Going back to Nick Stadium. I mean I got what I wanted, and we have more than enough money to start for next year, right? Why go back?" Amon says.

The music starts back up, and Snaptrap as well as Crocker high-five Swiper.

"But... there was Jimmy, who stood up to me." Amon recalls.

"Yeah, but we can forget about him!" Crocker says.

"It was just one kid." Snaptrap adds. "Oooh, one kid." Snaptrap pretends to be scared, and all of the villains laugh.

"Hey, you're right. It's just one kid." Amon agrees.

"Yeah, boss, they're puny!" Crocker says.

"Puny... say, lets pretend this quarter is a puny little kid:" Amon pulls a quarter from a machine filled to the brim with money and tosses it at Crocker. "Did that hurt?" Amon asks.

"No." Crocker replies.

"Well, how about this one?" Amon pulls out another quarter and shoots it at Snaptrap.

"Are you kidding?" Snaptrap retorts.

All of the villains laugh again.

"Well, how about this?!" Amon pulls out the nozzle of the machine out and thousands of quarters pour on Snaptrap and Crocker, burying them. Their screams gets muffled out by the sounds of clinking quarters. The Villain's laughing stops they stare at the pile of quarters where the two villains used to be.

"You let one kid stand up to us then they all might stand up. Those puny little pacifists outnumber us a hundred to one, even with the villains here. And if Jimmy ever does get everyone to join, there goes our way of life! It's not about the money, or getting what I want; it's about keeping all of the Nickelodeon Stars, and all of their little friends in line... that's why we're going back! Does anybody else want to stay?" Amon asks.

Everyone gets on their vehicles and start them up.

"He's quite the motivational speaker, isn't he?" Swiper tells Skulker.

"Let's ride!" Amon and all of the villains drive out of the casino.

"Dear Neptune, they're heading for Nick Stadium! Hiding in the shadows is over, boys! It's time to take action!" Skipper and the gang get in the cart and drive back to Nick Stadium.

* * *

Thought it was too easy, did you? Amon strikes back in the next exciting episode! Don't miss out!


	39. Chapter 39: Not Over Yet

"I can't believe it's all over!" Gordon says.

"That was one hectic year. Nick, next time let's get some mechanics from all over the world to build a giant fence that will block off all villains." Sheen says.

"I will try my best." Mr. Nick says.

"Stop!" Skipper appears.

"We're all in danger!" Private warns.

"Amon is not defeated! He is returning with a much larger army in 2 minutes and 26 seconds!" Kowalski calculates.

"Oh really? Did you forget to consider the fact the engines could be stronger?" Someone asks.

"Why, now that you think about it, I didn't, Skipper." Kowalski says.

"But I didn't say that…" Skipper and the others turn around to see Amon. They all shriek.

"If you were to do the math right, you would see that I would appear in… right now." Amon grabs Kowalski by the neck.

"Back off!" Skipper tries to break him free from the grip, but electricity flows around Amon's hand.

"What? You can't, do… that." Skipper falls unconscious by the shock and falls to the ground.

"That's impossible…" Kowalski follows after.

"Who's next?" Amon threatens.

"You can't stop us!" Kitty says.

"…alone." Amon finishes. He snaps his fingers and all of the villains appear. "You were foolish to think that Ozai The Mindless Brute was behind all of this, did you? Ozai was a man of action, not a man of strategy. I warned him about the water, but he insisted. I knew that those pathetic villains were no match for you; they were just the decoy. No, I was planning something much bigger." Amon points up and they see a colossal spaceship that has a shadow so big it covers the whole stadium.

"I've been creating this. All I needed was a little time, and that's what I got." Amon says. "Not even Skipper, who was spying on me the whole time was expecting this. Villains, attack!" Amon commands.

The villains charge, and they begin to fight everyone. Few of them stood fighting, but most retreated and fell into panic.

"With enough people on my side, I can do anything." Amon says. People continue to run frantically as few stay and fight.

"Quick, in here!" Widget waves to some of the racers. They follow her into her garage and she closes the door.

"What are we going to do?" Dora asks.

"Nothing we can do except wait for this to end." Wubbzy says sadly.

"What about everyone out there?" Ruby asks.

"Are they getting a good place to hide?" Walden asks.

"No, they're being abducted!" Kai Lan freaks out.

"Puking Pluto, he's kidnapping them?" Jimmy asks in shock.

"We have to do something!" Sheen says.

"If only we could, but if we go out there, we'll be captured, too. Then we'll all be done for." Dib admits.

A FEW MINUTES LATER…

"I think they're gone." Dora looks around to see the stadium barren and empty.

"What are we going to do?" Kai Lan asks.

"We go home. It's over. Amon has won." Walden packs his bags.

"Over? Are you giving up on me? And just when I came here?" A mysterious voice calls out.

"Who's that?" Wubbzy looks around to see a big chubby black and white panda.

"Po?" Widget squints her eyes to see the figure appearing closer.

"Yep. It's me." Po, the Dragon Warrior shows his face. "But it's not about me right now, it's about you. Now, I know that you want to give up because you guys are kids. You might not be as strong as the other people, because you are young in your age, but that didn't stop you from ding great things. Kai Lan, when you saw SpongeBob in trouble, you saved him from drying up in the heat. Widget, you helped repair everyone's vehicles one more to perfect condition. Max and Ruby, need I say? You helped stop every single villain by outsmarting them and using their weakest skills against them. Anyone can do anything if that person tries their hardest and really put their mind to it. You might not be very strong alone, but if you all team up, you could accomplish great things. This is the reason Amon came back, to break your spirits! If you all team together and work like you never have worked before, you can pull though. It's not a coincidence that you are here today, but this is destiny. As Master Turtle once told me, there are no accidents. This was meant to happen, and you all are here to learn one lesson; that you can do anything. You are Nickelodeon's last hope, and you are to stop Amon once and for all. I wish I could stick around, but the winds are calling me. I must be on my way. Good luck to all of you, and here's a little tip Master Turtle told me to tell you: don't try to fight head on. You have outsmarted the villains before, so you can do it again!" And with that, Po walks away in the sunset, disappearing.

"Hmm, outsmart…" Jimmy thinks for a moment. Ruby and Jimmy get the same idea.

"Can I say it, please?" Ruby pleads.

"Alright, fine." Jimmy says.

"Brain Blast!" Ruby cheers. "Okay, so did you see what happened before the ship took off?"

"I did. Anyone else?" Jimmy says.

"The ship had a strange blue glowing thingie on it." Frida states.

"Right. That 'blue glowing thingie' is the ship's online defensive shield. We can't get inside with that shield on." Jimmy explains.

"So we need to find the power generator and shut it down for good." Ruby says.

"But where do we locate the generator?" Sheen asks.

"Not to worry. While in Widget's Garage, I found this unfinished project." Dib pulls out the item.

"My Power Flower 3000! You finished it?" Widget asks.

"What's that?" Wubbzy asks as usual when one of Widget's new inventions is created.

"It scans any large readings of energy for miles around!" Widget explains.

"And with such a big ship, it would have to give off a big reading!" Jimmy explains.

"Exactly. So we follow the trail until the readings go off the charts." Dib finishes.

"Nice thinking, Dib!" Manny admires.

"Alright, let's follow that trail!" Kai Lan cheers. They all begin to walk until they find a giant steel base protected by guards. The machine is going haywire because of all of energy the device is picking up.

"What do we do?" Dora asks.

Manny looks over at the carts. "We ride."

* * *

Now it's time for the kids to stand up! Find out next time if they can do it!


	40. Chapter 40: Turning Point

"Don't let any survivors though Ichor Military Base, do you hear me?" Amon talks to a soldier over a walkie-talkie.

"Yes sir, this place is locked down. There is no way anyone will get thro…" The soldier stops talking.

"What's the matter, soldier?" Amon asks.

"What is a toy plane doing…?" The soldier stops talking as Amon hears a bashing noise, followed by a thud.

"Someone has invaded Ichor! Return to ground level! Activate the landing gear! Send out the villains to neutralize threat!" Amon commands.

( Military Base Outside Music: watch?v=3Quo6ALsUmM )

"Great, now they've found out were here!" Walden says.

"All part of the plan, buddy." Widget smiles.

"Quickly! To the Command Center!" Manny drives on the back of Max and Ruby's Cart. Manny takes out guards as he drives by.

"Take him down!" A trooper yells.

"Oh no you don't!" Widget drives up with a giant car that transforms into a helicopter.

"The Wuzzlemoblie!" Wubbzy notices the vehicle before, which they have used multiple times.

"Hop in, little buddy. Walden, take the wheel." Widget pushes a button to open up a turret.

"You're not going to hurt them, are you?" Wubbzy asks.

"Don't worry, I've put this turret into 'stun' mode. They just won't be able to move for a little bit." Widget then begins firing, leaving guards helplessly frozen in slouching positions, some falling over.

"Get them!" A guard commands.

"I can't move at all, sir. I can't even sound the alarm!" Another guard tries to move, making no progress.

"Don't worry guys, I activated the defensive turrets. They won't budge to the stun lasers!" A third guard laughs.

The turrets begin to fire at the Helicopter.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Widget cries her catchphrase.

"Quick! We've got to get over there!" Frida cries out.

The carts get over to the turrets.

"Hang on!" Manny turns to El Tigre and uses his extension claw to scale them up behind the turrets. El Tigre rips open the back, and there is wires… how clichéd.

"Pick a wire!" Frida gasps.

"Pick the red wire!" Dora suggests.

"No, that will blow up all of us!" Kai Lan corrects.

"This isn't a movie, girls! It's not like the blue wire will defuse the…" Ruby explains.

"Got it! Pulled the blue wire!" Manny says. The turret shuts down and does not explode.

"…of course the blue wire defuses it. What is this, some FanFicton written by someone?" Ruby looks at the sentences being typed right now… why is she looking at the words? Ruby, stop looking at the letters, and readers continue reading. What? Keep reading, nothing is stopping you.

How to get rid of Ruby? Ah, I got it.

'Ruby then stopped looking at the words being typed down and moved onward to the inside base.'

"Alright, let's move inside!" Dib and the rest of the kids move out. The helicopter lands and the others follow them in.

( Military Base Inside Music: /watch?v=FlgNhPf2aEU )

"Alright, now we do this the stealthy way." Jimmy says.

They begin to sneak around, looking through doors to find the center core.

"Hey Jimmy, isn't that Goddard?" Sheen looks in a room.

"What?" Jimmy looks in. "Wait a minute, those people we saw outside… they are our friends! They brainwashed our friends into mindless zombies, and reprogrammed Goddard into a guard dog!" Jimmy states in shock.

Goddard attacks, and Jimmy and Sheen retreat.

"I got him!" El Tigre charges in.

"No, stop! That's my dog, Goddard! Look around, Manny! All of your, mine, and everyone's friends are brainwashed soldiers!" Jimmy shows him.

"Then I have to put him in the doghouse!" Dib throws Goddard back in the room it came from and locks the door.

"Now lets go before we become slaves, too!" Frida says. Everyone continues onward, avoiding turrets and they finally find a door.

"Look, it says 'Center Core' on the top of the door!" Kai Lan points to the sign.

"Alright, now we just…" Dora tries opening it. "Oh no! It's locked!"

"Maybe it's a secret code: Alakazam! Abracadabra! A-wahwah-camillia, a-wa-wapanhooban-ahoobambo? I got nothing." Sheen tries to open the door using odd secret codes, but nothing works.

"That sounds highly unlikely that it's a secret code, Sheen. It must be a cardkey access." Dib says.

"What makes you think that?" Sheen asks.

"There's a cardkey slot right here." Dib shows the slot to Sheen.

"Oh." That's all Sheen could say.

"Where could a cardkey be?" Manny asks.

"I see it!" Ruby points to a cardkey on a soldier's hip.

"Is that… dad?" Manny realizes the mindless face.

"That's your dad, Manny?" Frida asks.

"I know him when I see him." Manny says.

"Well, all we have to do is quickly grab it from his hip, and be on our way." Ruby says.

"It's not as easy as it sounds when my father is one of the greatest superheroes of our city." Manny explains. Ruby gulps.

"So, how are we going to get it off of him?" Dora asks.

"Remember what Master Turtle told Po, who told us: don't try to fight head on." Dib reminds them.

"I got it!" Kai Lan says.

"You do?" Wubbzy asks.

"I got it, I got it, it's really, really true. I got it, I got it, I know just what to…" Kai Lan begins to sing her usual song, when he gets interrupted.

"Now's not a good time for that." Walden stops her.

"Okay, maybe if someone can create a distraction," Kai Lan explains but gets interrupted.

"Got it!" Sheen yells.

"Okay, but I'm not finished. Sheen will create a distraction and make sure he follows him…" Kai Lan explains again.

"Got it!" Sheen yells.

"I'm still not finished, honey. Okay, so Sheen will create a distraction, and make sure he follows him, and then we'll grab him and take it from him. We hide from sight and make sure he doesn't find us." Kai Lan finishes. "I'm finished."

"Got it!" Sheen yells.

Sheen walks out and stares at Manny's Dad.

"Hey, Rodolfolo!" Sheen gets his attention.

"Close enough." Manny comments.

"I'm inside the base! You can't catch me!" Sheen continues mocking.

"Intruder Alert! Activating Dark Pantera!" Manny's Father turns into White Pantera, but his colors are black and red and has evil red eyes.

"Aaah! That would be so cool if I'm not running from it right now!" Sheen begins to run terrified.

"Halt! You are trespassing on a Military Authorized Personnel District! You will be disintegrated immediately if you fail to comply with removal of the premises!" Dark Pantera commands.

"I have no idea what he just said, but it doesn't sound good!" Sheen runs into an empty room.

"You have nowhere to run any longer. Submit and you will be congregated into the PGDF. Deny this request and be destroyed at once. Decide without delay, I do not have much time to squander on deplorable intruders like yourself." Dark Pantera demands.

"Okay, but what does PGDF mean?" Sheen asks.

"Classified." Suddenly, the others grab Dark Pantera and they wrestle him to the ground. They grab his cardkey and run. They vanish out of sight and Dark Pantera cannot find them.

"Alright, time to end this." Ruby puts in the cardkey, and it is accepted. The door opens and a radiant globe is spinning in the middle.

"Alright, come on Widget. We have to hack into the main server and shut this thing down. This thing looks unstable. If we don't get this right, the core might corrode and we might activate a self-destruction. Sheen, don't go anywhere near the keypads. Guard the door." Jimmy sends everyone to positions around the room.

"Don't worry, I'll guard you, Widget!" Wubbzy insists.

"Sorry little buddy, but your tail could hit something. There's nothing wrong with you or your tail, you just are kind of clumsy." Widget explains.

"Don't worry Widget, I'll be a good boy and keep my tail away." Wubbzy turns away from her to guard her, but his tail is spreading across the keyboard, bushing random buttons.

"Wubbzy, your tail!" Walden points.

"Sorry! I…" Wubbzy doesn't finish his sentence because the intercom comes on and speaks.

WARNING! CORE HAS BECOME UNSTABLE! THIS BASE WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN 3 MINUTES!

"I'm so sorry." Wubbzy has a tear in his eye.

"Don't worry, you didn't mean to, it was just an accident. We need to get out of here, the core will be destroyed in the process!" Ruby explains.

"What about our friends?" Frida asks.

"The core is also connected to the mind control, but only to this area. So the core's response to a self destruction is to evacuate the vicinity to ensure the safety of all slaves." Dib explains.

"What?" Max asks. Everyone else is also confused.

"He means that the core will order them to leave if the place is going to explode." Ruby explains.

( Self-Destruct Music: /watch?v=AcIMNuMeurw )

"We don't have time for this! We already wasted a minute!" Manny says. Without anyone else saying another word, everyone gets back on their carts and begin to drive out. Rubble from the ceiling is falling, and they all dodge it.

"This place is falling apart!" Kai Lan states the obvious.

"Vaminos!" Dora jumps off a big ramp of shrapnel that fell and launches out of the base.

"Wait for me!" Kai Lan follows.

"Hang on, Max!" Ruby uses her boost go gain speed. She flies out of the base and doesn't land right. They tumble and roll, but they are okay.

"Come on!" Dib goes off the ramp as well.

"Alright, I made it out okay! Come on Widget, you can do it!" Walden cheers on Widget and Wubbzy.

"Aaah, I'm slipping!" Wubbzy falls off.

"Don't worry, I got you!" Frida grabs her, but she falls too.

"Little buddy!" Widget turns around.

"Frida!" Manny does as well.

"You don't have much time! Hurry up!" Dib says. "10 seconds!"

They grab their partner and continue to drive.

"3!" Sheen screams.

They jump off the ramp just in time to dodge the explosion.

"That was… awesome! Can we do it again?" Frida high-fives Sheen.

"Now time for the final part." Dib says.

"What?" Jimmy asks.

"That." Dib points to the space ship coming down.

"Where are they?" Jack Rabbit appears from the ship. "When I find them, I'm going to put their head on a platter!" He walks around, but can't find them.

"We only have enough time to send in one or two people." Dib says.

"I can feel the wind… I know who to choose." Kai Lan whispers into Manny's ear.

"Are you sure?" Manny asks. Kai Lan nods.

"It's what the wind told me. Master Turtle is the wind, after all, and there is no accidents." Kai Lan says.

El Tigre grabs Max and Ruby.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asks.

"Letting fate conspire the winds of change." Manny throws Max and Ruby as they fly through the air. They fly into the ship entrance Jack appeared from, and Jack walks back inside. Max and Ruby hide so Jack doesn't see them.

"Sir, I couldn't find them." Jack says into a walkie-talkie.

"What the Spaceship?!" Ruby looks around at the massive interior of the ship. "Well, we're here. Let's take them down!" Ruby smiles.

* * *

It's all up to Max and Ruby now! See how they do on the next thrilling episode!


	41. Chapter 41: Rise

"I can't believe this, Max." Ruby looks around at the giant ship. "Alright Max, everyone's freedom rests in our bunny hands! Let's go." Ruby and Max look around.

"Wow." Max says.

"Wow is right." Ruby and Max begin to look around. They see a giant doorway, one so big it could fit a tank!

"C." Max points to the top of the doorway.

"Huh?" Ruby looks up to see the words 'Sector C' engraved on the top of the doorway. "It looks like we're in Sector C, since we came in from the rear of the spaceship. And if this is the rear, then Amon must be in Sector A. Come on Max, we've got to get moving. Max and Ruby move on to Sector B and hide behind crates.

"I don't think they'll see us here." Ruby says.

"Maybe not them, but I will." A figure stands behind them.

"Is that...?" Ruby turns around to see Amon.

"Run!" Max hollers. Max and Ruby dodge and run away.

"Come back here you brats!" Amon commands.

"Alright, Max. Let's play hide and seek. Nine, Ten, Go!" Ruby and Max split up to hide.

"Don't make me try to find you!" Amon continues to search, until he finds Ruby.

"You've got to catch me first!" Ruby taunts. She runs away again and Max comes out from hiding.

"Get back here!" Amon bursts out speed and grabs Ruby. Amon starts turning red, but not from his anger. He feels hot, too. Now that Ruby feels it, Amon feels hard as well, like metal.

"What is this? Why are do you feel like metal?" Ruby asks in confusion.

Then Amon stops. He still has her grabbed, but he doesn't do anything. Ruby sees Amon's Mask open up, and steam bursts out. Then Ruby understands.

"You're not Amon! You're..." Ruby says. Max runs up to see it.

"Plankton!" Max cries in alert.

The little creature sits in a cockpit located in Amon's Mask. He has multiple buttons and levers located all around him, and a chair just his size. Steam from Plankton's robotic suit is still seeming out of the tiny cockpit.

"It's been you all along!" Ruby gasps.

"Now you finally know." Plankton still has a smile on his face.

"Why?" Ruby asks.

"Why? You're asking me why?!" Plankton yells. "I've been trying to succeed ever since 1999! It's been fourteen years ever since my first attempt to steal the Formula, and now I finally have it all. But... ever since Plan Z, I wanted more. I wanted to take over the world. I was so close last time, and I took care of that SpongeBoob first so he wouldn't ruin my plans again. I got the formula, and you all ate the Krabby Patties being sold, straight to me." Plankton laughs.

"You sick fiend!" Ruby mutters.

"I used that money to get all of the supplies I needed to build this beauty. This ship took down all of the racers like a charm. Through all of this, I would have never expected that two kids who were there the whole time, watching me, were going to be saved for last. I was blind to think that you wouldn't at least try to defeat me. After everything, you were the witnesses of everything, all the way back from my first plan. Now, it is time for you to finally say your goodbyes to all of your friends. You are a very smart girl, Ruby. I can use that, but for the boy, you are worthless to me. Destroy him, I don't need anymore prisoners."

Plankton carries Ruby away by her dress as she struggles to break free, but his iron grip is too strong. Max tries to save her, but the villains corner him and restrain him. Ruby screams Max's name, but he can't save her as Plankton and Ruby disappear into the darkness. Max falls to the ground in pain as the villains hurt him. Ruby is thrown into a prison cell and locked up.

"I'll make you my slave later." Plankton laughs once more. Plankton returns to his quarters and sits down on his big golden throne.

Ruby sees a monitor with Max on the ground in pain.

"Please Max, I need you. I know I always need you, but this time, I really do. I know I've been selfish, but I know now. Please help me, get up and fight. I love you, Max, and all I wanted was to see you happy. Please don't give up. Please Max, don't close your eyes!" Ruby cries out as tears flow down her face.

( Rescue Music: /watch?v=QyprDlrAIYI )

Max sinks in the words spoken by her older sister. Max opens his eyes and breaks away from the villains and trips one of the villains. He runs away and they chase after him. He turns around to shoot at the villains. A perfect three headshots take all of the three down. As Max runs, he hears their chant:

"All hail Plankton, All hail Plankton." The slaves chant.

The slaves charge at him, outnumbering. Max runs into a room and realizes the words: 'Weapons Room'

"Ruby!" Max bursts out of the weapons room with a giant mech, shooting missiles and lasers, destroying everything. He heads to Sector A.

"Plankton, sir. The bunny boy, he's heading to Sector A!" Swiper, Plankton's new assistant, panics.

"I thought I told you to destroy him!" Plankton screams.

"He got into the weapon room and stole a mech!" Swiper explains.

"Why do I have to do everything myself?!" Plankton shoves aside Swiper and he falls to the ground. Plankton gets up from his throne as he sprints out.

"That's it!" Jack Rabbit jumps to the back of the mech and places a strange device on it. The mech shorts out and doesn't work. Jack grabs Max and pries him out of the seat. "Come on! I can take you on!" Jack begins striking Max, and the kid doesn't stand a chance. Max dodges his strikes and runs away. "Come back here you wimp!" Jack tries to find him, but loses him. "Come out! I'm not playing hide and seek with you!"

Max hides behind a marble pillar. He gets an idea and he pushes his feet against the pillar. He uses his arms for support and pushes with all of his force. The pillar finally cracks and collapses right on top of Jack. Jack can't dodge in time and gets crushed. Max grabs Jack's blaster and moves forward on foot. Stronger villains appear to stop him. Max pulls out the blaster.

"He's got a blaster!" Birdbrain gasps in shock.

"You idiot, we've all got blasters!" Vicky points out as she pulls out her blaster as well.

Max jumps over Birdbrain and shoots him in the back. He tries to blast Vicky, but she dodges.

"You twerp! It's time for your timeout!" Vicky smacks the blaster out of Max's hands, leaving him weaponless. Max slides under Vicky's long legs, and grabs the blaster from her as well. "Ha! You think that will work?" Vicky pushes a button on her watch to transform into her super villain form. "I am the Baby Shredder!" She cries out as she pulls out Wolverine-like claws and spins around to cut him up, but she misses.

"Icky Vicky!" Max taunts.

"Nobody ever calls me that except Chip Skylark you twerp!" Vicky charges at him, getting her claws stuck, but she pulls them out smoothly. "Ha! That won't work on... me?" Vicky finally sees Max's plan as he grabs a hammer and comes down on her claws, breaking them into tiny little metal shards. "No!" Vicky cries as she lays there helpless. Max grabs her head and hits it against the wall, knocking her out. Max notices a card key and runs to a room near him.

"I can't believe I didn't know it was Plankton all this time..." Skipper sighs.

The door opens to see the little boy in overalls standing in the doorway.

"Max, you did it! I knew you could." Ruby smiles.

Max unlocks Ruby's cage with Vicky's Card Key. They hug each other tight.

"You're my hero." Ruby says.

"Rescue." Max says. He goes to unlock a few more cages until the creature in the metal suit appears.

"I have had enough!" Plankton yells. He tackles Max and Ruby out of the room and onto the deck of Sector A. Max tries to fight back, but Plankton doesn't flinch. He grabs both of them and tosses him so far they fly through the glass of Plankton's Quarters. They both struggle to get up as Plankton appears in the blink of an eye.

"It's time you went to the same place your parents went. Say goodbye to everything you love!" Plankton begins to strangle Ruby as she gasps for air. "I can feel the power, draining from you Ruby! I feel impenetrable!" Plankton manically laughs.

Max gets up to see Plankton's robotic hands around her sister's neck. Max notices Plankton using too much energy, and his suit is getting overheated again. Max knows what to do. He grabs the last thing in his pocket, his fire truck, and climbs onto Plankton's back. Just as Max expected, the cockpit opens to release the steam, leaving Plankton vulnerable. He grabs his fire truck and slapped him his face with it. Then he started to beat him in the face with it.

"NO NO NO!" Max screams as he hits him with it.

The pain makes Plankton let go of Ruby's neck. She stares in shock for a moment as she sees Max beating him and Plankton frantically runs around trying to get him off. Plankton releases a bloodcurdling scream none of them have ever heard before.

"Plankton has lost his mind." Ruby stares in shock.

Plankton finally grabs Max and throws him off of his back, flying into Ruby and knocking them both down. Plankton checks his face to see that the beating left a cut on his face.

"I have been trying after all of these years, more than a decade to finally win in my life. I will destroy a thousand people before I let my plan fail again, and certainly not some stupid kids will ruin everything I worked for!" Plankton turns on a switch, which makes his hand covered in electricity. He shoots a giant beam of lightning and Max and Ruby, paralyzing them from doing anything but wait for certain doom.

In these moments, they both have life flash before their eyes. All of the years they've had adventures together. Ruby especially remembers when Max was a baby. Ruby used to sing a song to put him to sleep:

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have_  
_All of me_

She sings this in their final moments and they both begin to remember the times they had with their parents...

Ruby remembers the time when she told everyone about how her parents went away. She felt happy she told someone about it before her last moments.

"I love you." Max says. They both cry and hold each other's hands for their finest hour...

"You aren't dying on my watch!" They both hear a familiar voice and a stab. The shocking stops and both of them fall to the ground, surprised to be alive. They look up to see Kitty's Heel of her shoe in Plankton's eye. She pulls it out and Plankton closes up the mask again.

( Rebellion Music: /watch?v=drURsu2LCxU )

Skipper, Korra, and Aang join her, ready to fight.

"Come on, let's go." Jimmy tries to pick Max and Ruby up, but they can't stand anymore. They are in too much pain.

"Put them in the cart!" Bessie has a cart ready.

"We're all so proud of you two." Mr. Nick says as they drive off.

"Bring it on you little bug!" Skipper taunts.

Plankton just laughs.

"Do you think you can stop me? You do not comprehend the omnipotence I maintain! This supercomputer has the potentiality to transcribe all of your fighting potentials and synthesize them into one omnipotent, unforgiving warmonger!" Plankton activates many buttons, revealing a flamethrower for fire, an aqua tank to produce water, gravity plates to create friction for the earth, and an air generator to create air. This creates an almost flawless imitation of the Avatar State. "Even Aang's style was copied to perfection."

Kitty and the other heroes stare in fear.

"Should we retreat?" Kitty asks, literally shaking in her boots.

"I never retreat from a fight!" Skipper charges in, but Skipper gets dominated in a matter of seconds. He returns back, burned and bruised. "Okay, change of plan: retreat!" Skipper and the others run off in fear.

"Now it's time to squash you!" Plankton cackles as he aviates like a rocket after them.

"Alright, it's clear." Zim sneaks into his quarters and tampers with the control center. He pushes buttons until these words appear on screen:

SELF-DESTRUCTION IN TEEN MINUS THREE MINUTES

"That's for capturing the almighty Zim you microscopic pest!" Zim takes the only escape pod off the ship as the countdown begins behind Plankton's back.

( Pursuit Music: /watch?v=G7wo7D5ASMQ )

"It's time for my revenge, SquarePants!" Plankton chases after SpongeBob as he tries to flee.

"This has gone too far, Plankton!" SpongeBob cries.

"No, SpongeBoob, this is just the beginning!" Plankton fires a laser at SpongeBob, but he dodges it.

"Give me them back!" Plankton moves on to get Bessie and Jimmy.

"You'll never got Max or Ruby!" Bessie yells.

"Then I'll have to take them from you!" Plankton fires a wave of rock, fire, water, and air at them like a drill, moving to shred up their cart.

"Is that Aang?" Sheen asks.

"I think it's an intimidation of the Avatar State!" Jimmy says.

"Is that even possible?" Jenny asks.

"I think if you had a lot of energy, it could be possible!" Kitty says. "But how he's getting so much I don't even begin to think!"

**"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" **Plankton eye becomes bloodshot and goes into maximum overdrive! He fires homing missiles wildly and shoots lasers from his palms.

"Looks like he's changed to Jenny's style!" Korra observes.

Missiles lock on and bolt at the carts.

"We've got to shake 'em!" Otis screams.

"Alright then, hang on!" Timmy goes to max speed and drives around parts of the ship that are crumbling down. He jumps off ramps and finds gems to boost. The missiles hit the piles of rock and miss Timmy and the others.

**"Get back here and fight like a man!" **Plankton breaks through the rock and debris like tissue paper.

"Look like he's using Skipper and Kitty's moves now!" Robot notices. Plankton lands on his feet and runs so fast he's catching up to the carts.

"Go faster!" Ren yells.

"I've giving it all it's got!" Danny says.

"Look! The exit!" Monster points to the exit.

"We won't make it!" Stimpy says.

"I've finally got you!" Plankton almost grabs the cart.

SELF-DESTRUCTION ACTIVATED

"What?" Plankton sees the fire burst behind him as he screams. Everyone else gets out in time to dodge the fire just in time. Everyone pushes a button and activates their parachutes in their carts. They look to see the ship go down in a big explosion. Everyone lands safely to the ground.

"I think it's finally over." Julian says.

They thought wrong. Plankton lands to the ground in sizzling heat, still fine. Some of the villains also are fine.

"I came prepared with heat-protection!" Plankton smacks aside everyone and grabs Max and Ruby. The kids appear and try to save them, but they get beaten down as well. SpongeBob grabs his chest, but he throws him down and beats him down as well. Afraid of being hurt themselves, only stare at the pain being caused. "You're all just a piece of dirt... no, I'm wrong. You're lower than dirt, you're all pitiful children!" Plankton turns around to talk to everyone at Nick Stadium. The racers, the announcers, the crew, and all of the fans in the crowd.

"Let this be a lesson to everyone here, ideas are very dangerous things. You are mindless, incompetent pacifists! Put on this Earth, to serve me!" Plankton leers at all of them.

"You're wrong, Plankton." A child speaks. Plankton turns around. He sees Dib stand up in pain. "We are not your slaves." Plankton walks closer to him as he speaks. "I've seen these people do great things, here or outside of here. Kitty Katswell takes down villains on a daily basis. Jenny and Jimmy have both saved the world from aliens, and I try everyday. SpongeBob has ruined your most diabolical plan yet, and all while still only being a kid. Those who have done great things here, have brought us to where we are now. Skipper defeated his arch enemy once and for all, Jenny defeated Calamitous, Kitty defeated Gart, and Aang defeated your strongest villain of all. Dora helped SpongeBob when he was dehydrated in the hot sun. We all helped take down your ship's shields, and need I say about Max and Ruby? They were so full of hope that the weakest of us managed to defeat your armada and your ship, along with freeing all of us. So, so who's the weaker side? Villains never win. It's us who defeat you. Kids are a lot stronger than you say we are. And you know it, don't you?" By the time Dib finishes, Plankton is inches away from Dib. He picks him up and punches him in the face, breaking his glasses. "You may break my glasses, or my bones, but you will never break my spirit. And you will never break any of us kid's spirits. We have hope to defeating you, and if we can think we can, we will." Plankton throws him to the ground and is about to crush his head, but Kitty stops his foot.

"Well, looks like the Kitty wants to waste more of her lives." Plankton glares.

"Um, Plankton, I-I hate to interrupt, but..." Swiper points to every single person in all of Nickelodeon standing side to side. Everyone's friends, family, relatives, and overall people they meet are staring at Plankton.

"You all stay back!" Plankton warns.

Everyone, big and small prepare for battle.

"Oh, this was such a bad idea!" Swiper cowers in the corner.

"You see Plankton, we all have a certain order here: The villains come, they try to stop us, we defeat them, and the villains leave." Kitty gets up in Plankton's face.

Everyone charges in and takes down all of the surviving villains, running away.

"Where are you going? They don't even fight!" Plankton commands them to come back. "Alright, you want to play? Let's play." Plankton goes all out and activates everything.

"Bring it on!" Sanjay and Craig yell.

* * *

"Now is the time to fight! Tune in next time for the Final Battle!" Mr. Nick grabs a sword, does an Indian Battle Cry, and charges into battle.


	42. Chapter 42: The End

"Bring out all you got!" Plankton charges up and the whole stadium shakes. "I WILL NOT FAIL AGAIN!"

**Plankton: Psychopathic Dictator**

( Final Boss Music: /watch?v=VCx9lV3mPPs )

"Brace yourselves for a painful battle!" Kitty and the others charge in and start to attack Plankton.

Kitty strikes for the legs, but spikes appear out of the shins, making her yelp in pain.

"Bring it on, puny bug!" Jorgen charges at Plankton, smacking him left and right and into walls. Plankton gets back up unscathed.

"That tickled." Plankton dashes in a blur and strikes Jorgen in the chest, making him moan in pain as he falls to the ground. "Who else wants some?"

"Bring it on vermin!" Zim runs in with double laser rifles and starts to blast away at Plankton.

"Time for vengeance for my comrades!" Skipper joins Zim.

Plankton shoots lasers at Zim, who dodges his lasers, but it hits Skipper instead. Plankton teleports behind Zim and spikes him into the ground like a volleyball.

"Is that it?" Plankton taunts.

"Not even close!" Dudley and the other racers all attack at the same time.

"Teamwork is not going to defeat me!" Plankton flies into the air and shoots all of them down with rockets. Plankton lands on the ground again and twenty people attempt to attack him, but he takes them out no problem. He swerves out of the way of incoming attacks and throws some of the people into the others. Even outnumbered, Plankton still is undamaged.

"There has to be a weakness in him! There has been in every villain!" Timmy says.

"Please tell me you have a brain blast, right Jimmy?" Danny asks.

"Think, think..." Jimmy once again tries to retrieve anything he remembers...

_"No one can defeat my suit!" Plankton taunts._

...but Jimmy doesn't know anything about the suit. He hasn't even seen his suit in action until now.

"I have absolutely nothing, but I do know who has fought them. Come on, Sheen. We're going to the Infirmary." Jimmy and Sheen run off. Jimmy turns around to say one more thing. "Danny, tell everyone to hold him off, but don't make it obvious. We don't want Plankton following us."

"Can do, Jimmy." Danny turns ghost and flies to the battle.

"Come on, this isn't even a good warm up!" Plankton continues to mock.

"I can take you on, Plankton!" Danny steps up. Plankton begins to fire rockets at Danny, but the missiles miss when he goes invisible. So Plankton tries the lasers, still goes through him. He tries fighting, yet again goes through him.

"So, you think you're so funny, huh? I thought a long time for your weakness, but now I'm going to use Ectoplasm on you!" Plankton's armor turns black with green glowing light coming from it.

"This isn't good." Danny starts to fly away, but Plankton turns on his jetpack and flies after him. "Jimmy, hurry up..."

At the Infirmary...

"Now you two just stay in bed and don't move. You'll be feeling better in a few days. You were lucky that electricity didn't mess with your body." Dr. Ripstutwell, the Fairy Doctor says.

"Thank you, Doc." Ruby smiles. Max and Ruby lay in Hospital beds, not being able to move. They can only move their heads around the room to look.

"Ruby!" Jimmy bursts in.

"Careful! I kind of have a headache." Ruby comments.

"It hurts." Max adds.

"I understand, but Plankton is defeating all of us! We aren't standing a chance against his suit!" Jimmy explains.

"That doesn't sound good." Ruby says.

"Yes, and we need to know how to defeat him. Do you remember any weakness?" Jimmy asks.

"There is. I just don't, remember all of it. It had to do something with heat..." Ruby tries to think, but her head hurts.

"Ruby..." Max turns to her worried.

"I'm fine, Max. I just... can't think right now. I'm sorry." Ruby says. "However, I know you can do it. I believe in you Jimmy. I've seen you since your first day here. You have grown to be a greater kid then you ever were. You defeated a whole alien armada. How? Because you outsmarted them. I know you can do it, I believe in you. Remember, you may be small, but you have a big brain." Ruby smiles.

"Thank you. I know what to do!" Jimmy rushes out of the Infirmary back to the Battlefield.

"Go get him!" Max cheers Jimmy on.

Back at the Battlefield...

"I can't keep fighting like this..." Danny cannot keep up the fight any longer.

"Your pathetic little friends cannot defeat me!" Plankton stares down at the downed Danny.

"Hey, Plankton! I'm still up and fighting!" Jimmy teases him.

"Worthless little words will not get me aggravated." Plankton zooms at Jimmy with high speeds, but Jimmy sees it coming.

"What's wrong, can't keep up?" Jimmy continues to mock him.

"Come here!" Plankton changes up his tactic and jumps high into the air. He comes down on Jimmy, but he dodges again. Jimmy continues to dodge his attacks and blocking his weapons by jumping at the right timing, and hiding behind objects.

"Still can't get me?" Jimmy asks.

**"I will destroy you!" **Plankton screams. Jimmy sees his suit begin to turn red. **"You won't be laughing for so long when I put it into Maximum Overdrive!**" Plankton begins to move faster and stronger, heating his suit even faster. Jimmy gets in his cart and drives away. Plankton's suit is really turning red now and his suit starts to become too hot. Plankton's suit shuts down and he has to open the chamber to release the steam. Steam bursts from the suit as it lays helpless on the field.

"Time to finish you!" Jimmy picks up Kitty's Blaster and shoots it straight at Plankton with a direct hit! Plankton lays there in pain as he checks his face to see it has left a burn. "You're done for, Plankton." Jimmy walks over to him.

"I wouldn't be too happy, boy." A mysterious figure appears and hits Jimmy in the back. "Looks like it's time for Plankton's last resort." The figure says.

"Impossible! You were evaporated!" Skipper screams.

"Tai Lung?!" Aang's mouth drops.

"The strongest villain ever. Only the mighty Dragon Warrior could defeat me, but he's not here, is he? It was my idea all along. Plankton was a HUGE help, and he made this all happen, but this was my idea so all of us villains could find that victory we all strive for..." Tai Lung continues to monologue and Korra tries to attack him while he's talking. Tai Lung grabs her kick and throws her to the ground. He does it so fast it was like habit. "Do you know, how rude you were just now?" Tai Lung says still completely calm. "Now that all of you are weak from that battle, it's time to see true evil." Tai Lung puts his hands on the suit, and he starts to glow golden. The energy from the suit is being translated to Tai Lung and his eyes glow with dark evil. He flies into the air and unleashes unspeakable power on the heroes. **"THE END HAS COME!" **

"We are not being defeated by you!" Kitty stands up.

"We shall stand together!" Skipper stands up as well.

"All of us!" Everyone stands up after.

"Bring it on!" Tai Lung yells.

**Tai Lung: The True Final Boss!**

( Epic Final Boss Music: /watch?v=5i7qZxICwgQ )

Tai Lung moves so fast he can't even be seen as a blur! Kitty doesn't stand one second against Tai Lung. Tai Lung shoots a giant blast from his palms, eliminating all of them. Tai Lung laughs menacingly.

"You think you could defeat..." Tai Lung begins to mock, but they all charge once again, leaving Tai Lung off guard.

"The only way to defeat him is to work together!" SpongeBob says.

"So we'll take him down together!" Korra screams. They all link arms like a wall and knock him down with their arms. They start to combo him using attacks that link together. Tai Lung tries to fight back, but they all work together to block and strike him.

"That's it!" Tai Lung goes one hundred percent and starts to turn the tide.

"Come on! We can do it!" Otis cheers on. "After all of this, I have come to like you all!" The Nick Heroes begin to fight back and begin defeating Tai Lung again.

"NO MORE!" Tai Lung forms a giant ball of energy and throws it. The giant orb of energy hurls towards them, and all they can do is catch it to prevent it from exploding. The sphere is pushing them back and the orb is about to explode.

Ren has something on his mind. "Guys, before we all burn up like this, I just wanted to say... you guys are awesome. I've never had such great friends in my life! I never wanted to say that because I thought it made me weak, but now I know that it makes me strong!"

This motivates everyone to push back harder. They start to push the orb back at Tai Lung.

"Release it, everyone, release everything! Remember all of the pain the villain has caused, the people they've hurt. Now make that your power!

He tries to stop it, and he tries to shoot it back... but Craig bites Tai Lung in the face when Sanjay throws him.

"You can't beat Fantasy Karate!" Sanjay and Craig holler

This makes Tai Lung stun in pain.

"Now's our chance!" Skipper screams.

Jenny flies at the ball and kicks it into Tai Lung. Tai Lung starts to burn from the heat.

"Defeated? Impossible!" Tai Lung screams.

"There is a reason you villains never win. You may work as a team, but you will never care like we do!" Tak answers.

**"I AM PERFECT!"** Tai Lung screams before he gets evaporated by the orb into nothingness.

And like that, it was finally over.

(Victory Music: /watch?v=t62B1EzTmDg )

"We did it, I can't believe we did it!" Kai Lan cheers. Everyone else cheers and celebrates.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have finally defeated the villains once and for all! It has been a very epic year indeed! It was more than racing, it was teamwork that fully bloomed into a beautiful friendship for all of the racers here at Nick Stadium! It has been a rough road, but we have finally reached our end. We thank you all for watching this to the very end... even the readers on FanFiction." Mr. Nick raises his eyebrows. "This is Mr. Nick signing out, and we hope to see you at the next Nickelodeon Racing!" Mr. Nick signs off for the final time and celebrates with everyone.

"What happened next? Well, everyone went home." Po is sitting near a campfire telling this story to Shifu and the Furious Five.

"The winners might have been chosen, but I think everyone at Nick Stadium that day were winners. Besides, at that time, nobody cared about who won the race, because everyone worked together as a team to complete an almost impossible task.

Max and Ruby went on, fighting for what they love. That year, they almost got robbed from their house, but they showed him a thing or two.

Dudley and Kitty fell in love a few months later. I heard they will be getting married soon.

Zim and Dib still fight each other, but I heard that they had to work as a team to defeat the Irkan Army... but that could just be rumors. I think Gir is the one doing it...

Dora had a fiesta after that day and was loved by her family so much. Dora learned a few moves from Ruby, too.

Pocoyo went back to his friends and had a great time. Pocoyo is getting better and better at racing. I know one day he will win.

Kai Lan started to help more than just her friends, but the whole World. She donates to charity all the time, money and items. She became a much more generous girl than ever before.

Jorgen and Timmy made a contract to give Timmy a few more years with Cosmo and Wanda, as long as he still cared for them. The contract was signed and Timmy will keep his Godparents for longer than any other kid.

King Julian and Skipper started to become better friends. Skipper still has a few things that he wishes Julian didn't have, but they still think each other as friends.

SpongeBob locked Plankton away in the Bikini Bottom High-Tech Prison, so he'll be there for quite some time before he gets broken out.

Danny went back to his normal life, and since he defeated all of the villains in the Ghost Zone, he will finally have some time to be a normal kid.

Sheen finally built his rocket and went back to Retroville, where Sheen's friends and family were waiting for him.

Otis started to be nicer around his friends, and in return, they cared for him more.

Bessie advertised Bee Scouts so much, everyone from her city wanted a box. Then, when people found out that the Taffy was delicious, they told their friends from other places, and soon the Bee Scout Taffy was the next best thing!

With Gart dismissed from his job, Robot took his place and saved the Blinking Light Factory, of course with some help from Monster.

Korra and Aang went back to their world and were loved by everyone. They became the saviors of the worlds, and Aang continued his position as Emperor.

After many months of research, Jenny finally got her wish and can now transform from Robot to Teenaged Girl whenever she wants. Everyone at Tremorton High School loved her robotic self, so she eventually scrapped the Teenaged Girl suit. She finally realized she was loved for who she was.

Ren and Stimpy were the greatest of buddies, but don't say that to anyone...

Tak was given great honor by the Jujus and they respected him from then on.

And everyone hopes for that day where they all can rejoin again and race for all of the fun and friendship they all hold."

Po finishes the story.

"Did that actually happen?" Tigress asks.

"Every single moment of it." Po answers. "One of these days, I will join them in their festivities. But now, I have to go clean up the Dojo. I'm such a mess." Po gets up from the campfire and walks back inside.

"It seems like Po has also changed from this experience." Shifu smirks.

THE END

* * *

This might be the end, but there are a few more extras. This FanFiction was harder than our racers have expected. Tune in next time for funny Bloopers!


	43. Bloopers and Behind the Scenes

"Welcome back, folks. Did you want to see the bloopers? Okay, enjoy!" Mr. Nick picks up a remote and turns on the TV.

Chapter 1

**Take 1- Action!**

"We have Robot and Monster next, who will take turns racing each race!" Dudley cheers as they come to the field, Monster carrying Robot on his back.

"Buddies, Bacon...!" Monster jumps into the air, and Robot falls off of his back. "Oops."

**Cut!**

**Take 2- Action!**

"Buddies, Bacon..." Robot's head hits a metal bar.

"Ow! This was not a good idea!" Robot mutters in pain.

**Cut!**

**Take 3- Action!**

"Skipper is next to come to the field! Skipper, come on down!" Gir cheers. Skipper doesn't come from the entrance, but they hear a thud.

"Who made this part out of real metal?" Skipper yells from underneath the stage.

**Cut!**

**Take 4- Action!**

"We have the beautiful, robotic XJ9, but people like to call her Jenny, from My Life as a Teenaged Robot!" Dudley cheers on Jenny, who comes though the gate like a rocket, surprising everyone. Her theme plays as she does a few flips in the air, but she doesn't make the landing. Her jet feet malfunction and she crashes into the ground head first.

"I think I broke something." Jenny utters.

**Cut!**

Chapter 2

**Take 1- Action!**

"One, Two, Three!" They all throw balls at him, but they miss.

"Nice try! The balls missed!" The ceiling light falls on top of Otis.

"Now that's Karma!" Jimmy hollers

**Cut!**

Chapter 4

**Take 1- Action!**

"When is the food coming?" Sheen complains.

"Sheen, stop wining." Jimmy responds.

"No, I don't want wine, I want a soda." Sheen answers.

"I meant the other whining, Sheen." Jimmy corrects. They both laugh.

"Well, I guess I should Ketchup." Sheen begins to make a pun.

"I hope you Relish that pun." Jimmy joins in.

"You are always walking with a Chip on your shoulder." Sheen puts a potato chip on Jimmy's shoulder.

"You really had to Mustard enough courage to make that pun." Jimmy says.

"You think that making puns is a Pizza Cake, don't you?" Sheen replies.

"I feel inSalted by that sentence." Jimmy responds.

"Shut up, you're so annoying!" Julian stops the puns.

**Cut!**

Chapter 7

**Take 1- Action!**

"You actually think you're the Invader Zim? Oh all this time I thought it was an act, hey guys look, it's the real Invader Zim!" Otis mocks him.

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" Zim seems angry now.

"Oh no, of course not… Buzz look an alien!" Otis points behind him.

"I think you messed up your part." Zim says.

**Cut!**

Chapter 8

**Take 1- Action!**

"That ain't Jake!" Dudley, along with everyone, in the audience, in the announcer table, even at home were most likely looking at Max and Ruby disappear.

"Bunny Feet, Wombo Combo!" Dudley's heart starts pounding faster.

"What's happening?" Ruby screams as they fly through what seems like endless space until they appear... somewhere very far away. "Umm, I think something's not right!"

Ruby looks down to see her and Max in Bunningham on top of Big Bun.

**Cut!**

Chapter 13

**Take 1- Action!**

"You want to see a slam dunk! This is a slam dunk!" Jorgen finally gets the chance the slam dunk with 2 more seconds on the clock. He slams down the ball. The ball lights on fire and goes through the hoop with his slam dunk, making the backboard smash to pieces. The glass shards fly everywhere, making everyone duck.

"Take cover!" Tak yells. As the shards fly.

"My bad." Jorgen says.

**Cut!**

Chapter 17

**Take 1- Action!**

"Give me that jar!" Mrs. Beady commands as she tries to get the jar.

"Here!" Max says. Jimmy tosses to him.

"I wanna play, too!" Monster says. Max tosses him the jar.

"This isn't funny!" Mrs. Beady says, getting tired.

"Keepaway!" Otis yells. Everyone then joins in and begins tossing the jar from one person to the next without Mrs. Beady being able to catch it.

"Me, Me! Pass it to me!" Timmy says. Kai Lan passes it to him, but he misses and the jar smashes on the ground. "Oops."

**Cut!**

Chapter 18

**Take 1- Action!**

"This is Skipper's Undercover Mission Log 1. Me and my boys are beginning to search." Skipper talks into a tape recorder. "While everyone celebrates my victory, this is our time to give Gir some waffles... darn it Gir! Stop changing the script!"

**Cut!**

Chapter 20

**Take 1- Action!**

Widget grabs a chair and sits down. "Well, it may take a bit to tell it, but my latest machine, the Fixer-Upper 3000 can take care of the carts while I tell you. It all started back in..." Widget turns around to see her machine malfunction and explode. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

**Cut!**

Chapter 24

**Take 1- Action!**

"There has to be a reason why he's doing so well with an unfinished cart. Think, think…" Jimmy begins to think and the classic 'inside brain' appears. Flashbacks of before appear in his mind.

"_We'll see how unfinished it is when I defeat you with... um... um…"_

"_Ha ha! I'm so fast not even the jellyfish could, oh forget it."_

"Brain Bomb!" Jimmy shouts. "Wait, did I just say Brain Bomb?" Jimmy laughs. "What's a Brain Bomb?"

**Cut!**

"And now time for some Behind-the-Scene moments!" Mr. Nick pushes a button, and more moments come on.

Julian's Snacks

The announcers are waiting for Julian to arrive.

"Dang, where's Julian? The race is supposed to start." Dudley asks.

"I know, he's always partying late." Jorgen adds.

Julian finally walks in. "Hey guys."

"Julian, where have you been?" Dudley asks.

"The machine ate my dollar." Julian answers.

"What are you talking about, lemur? You must be on time. I added that into Da Rules." Jorgen scolds.

"I know, I'm sorry, I was just very hungry." Julian replies.

"Hurry up King, the race is about to start!" Gir says.

"Sorry guys, but now I'm thirsty." Julian pulls out a soda and tries to drink from the straw, but it's not working. "Darn defectiveingness straw." Julian tries to get it to work, but he ends up spraying the soda everywhere.

"Is that soda? Did you bring soda in here, Julian?" Jorgen sternly asks.

"Unbelievable, Julian!" Dudley tries to wipe the soda off of his shirt.

"Now I don't have my drink." Julian says upset.

"What are you thinking? Why do you need a drink, Julian?" Dudley asks. Julian pulls out another bottle from his bag.

"Is that another soda?" Jorgen asks.

"Don't open the..." Dudley begins to tell him, but he opens the soda and it sprays everywhere.

"I got my soda all over me." Julian states.

"You got it all over us too, Julian!" Jorgen corrects.

"There's plenty of food." Gir points out.

"Wait until the race has started, Julian!" Dudley says.

"I'm sorry, okay? I don't say that much to people, so be happy about it." Julian apologizes for once.

"You were professionally chosen to be an announcer and you're opening sodas before the race?" Jorgen asks.

"I was very thirty." Julian says. He goes to pull something else out.

"No more sodas, Julian!" Gir says.

"It's not soda." Julian adds. "I just want to get some..." Julian opens a bag of candy and once again, they spray everywhere.

"Is that candy? That's candy! Keswick's going to have to clean up so much after this race!" Dudley notices.

"Remember how much fun we had last time with the candy? It was yummy in our tummies." Julian says.

"Julian, that's because last time, we waited until the race started, to eat the candy! We're still not ready because of you! Everyone is patiently waiting!" Jorgen addresses.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Julian apologizes again.

"Don't open anything else!" Gir says. "But if you're making chocolate milk, I'd like some!"

"Coming right up!" Julian pulls out a carton of milk and chocolate powder.

Dudley and Jorgen indistinctly scream.

"Alright, alright. I'm very thirsty, Gir wants some chocolate milk, I want some chocolate milk, I don't have my candy, and it will be quick." Julian starts pouring the milk, but Gir wants to mix his own. Gir's flailing arms knock the carton out of Julian's hands and it hits all of them.

"What are you doing?" Dudley asks.

"What is wrong with you?" Jorgen yells.

"Hey, I'm trying... my best..." Julian tries to put in the chocolate powder, but Gir wants to make his own still, and accidentally smacks that out of his hands as well.

"That tastes very unpleasant!" Dudley coughs up the chocolate powder.

"Sorry Gir. Looks like our chocolate milk is ruined." Julian apologizes.

"The whole announcement table is sticky, my chair is sticky, and I'll be sticky for the News Cast!" Jorgen complains.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make a mess." Julian says.

"Just don't open anything else and let's get this race started!" Jorgen tells Julian.

Julian ignores and starts to open another bag.

"Julian, what is that?" Jorgen asks.

"Nothing." Julian replies

"Tell us what it is..." Dudley and the others get hit by potatoes when Julian opens the bag.

"Potatoes? Really?" Jorgen is getting tired of Julian.

"I, don't feel so good..." Julian is about to puke, and they all scream.

"Turn the camera off, quickly!" Mr. Nick covers the camera with his hand before Julian spews.

* * *

Ruby's Three Word Rule

Waffle and Gordon are sitting at a table talking.

"Hey, have you noticed that Ruby always uses three word sentences with Max ever since they came here to Nick Stadium?" Gordon asks.

"Really? Like what?" Waffle asks.

"I wished you wouldn't have said that." Gordon pulls out a list so long it rolls off of the table. He starts to list them off.

"Come here, Max.

Go over there.

Say hello, Max

Say goodbye, Max.

Put that down.

Pick that up.

Clean yourself up.

Don't touch that.

Please be quiet.

I am busy.

Look at me.

I said no.

Go right ahead.

Start it up.

Turn it off.

Go slowly, Max.

Get back up.

Are you okay?

Come with me.

Hold my hand.

Use your manners."

Waffle laughs. "He's still going!"

Gordon continues.

"Use your fork.

Use your knife.

Use your spoon.

Use your napkin.

Where is it?

Nice work, Max!

Say thank you.

Don't do that.

I mean it.

Eat your eggs.

Eat your vegetables.

Just try it.

You'll like it.

Not yet, Max.

Keep going, Max!

Watch out, Max!

Not now, Max.

Nice moves, Max!"

"I think we heard enough." Waffle stops Gordon.

"And that's only half of the list!" Gordon adds.

* * *

Anticipation

All of the racers wait in a room to watch the final race. It's on the Master Cup, and everyone is exited.

"We're going onto the final lap and... and Korra just used her Special! Naga, her Polar Bear Dog, is destroying everything in it's path!" Mr. Nick announces as they listen and watch on a TV

"Wow, wow! It looks like the race is getting intense!" Wubbzy says.

"Wait, but Zim is letting off the gas for some reason! He's staying in forth! If Zim gets this position, then he'll get... ladies and gentlemen, I think I know what Zim's doing! It's too late, the racers have finished! The leaderboard is up, and Aang has won!" Mr. Nick announces. Everyone cheers. Dora dances and runs into Widget, who drops her toolbox and her tools spill out.

"Oops, sorry Widget." Dora says.

"Pack it up, boys. We're going home." Mr. Nick starts to pack up.

"Did I tell you? I knew he was going to win." Kitty says.

"You were right all along, Kitty. Never doubted you for a second." Ruby says.

"Wait! There are eleven racers on the board. I think now the board is malfunctioning." Dudley explains.

"Turn that thing back on!" Mr. Nick stops the crew and turns the camera back on. "Ladies and gentlemen, the board is malfunctioning! There are only eleven racers on the board, so we have not declared a winner! The Repairing Crew is being called to the stadium at this moment."

"Gotta go!" Widget sprints off.

They all see Widget on screen. "No problemo, I'll get this thin' fixed." Widget uses her Wiggle Wrench to fix the board. "There. The real winner is..."

The TV gets covered in static and they can't see.

"It is who? Who is it?!" Craig shakes the cabinet the TV's laying on and it comes smashing to the ground. "Oh, man!"

"Oh, you big moron! Now we'll never know who it is!" Mr. Blik yells.

"Way to go, Craig!" Jenny says sarcastically. Jenny opens the back of the TV to try to fix it.

"No, no, turn it around! Turn it around!" Kitty tries to assist.

"Move aside, you're putting them in backwards!" Ruby shoves aside Craig, who is fixing it wrong.

"Plus is positive, Minus is negative! Oh let me!" Kitty pushes Ruby aside and fixes the TV in time to hear the ceremony.

"What?!" Everyone goes into a roar of cheers and confusion.

"Zim won? I can't believe it!" Jorgen falls back in his chair.

**"Zim won?"** All of them yell.

"Ha, ha! Pay up!" Jenny gives Tak some money.

* * *

"We hope you enjoyed these funny bloopers and behind the scene footage! This may seem like the end, but don't be upset! Me and the other members are thinking about a little surprise on Halloween and Christmas. Keep up with us so you don't miss these special surprises, but for now, This is the end. We hope you enjoyed the Second Annual Year of Nickelodeon Racing!" Mr. Nick signs off.


End file.
